Cafeteria Blue dream
by Saint Lu
Summary: Seis meses han pasado desde lo del Hades , pero Pegaso no ha podido olvidar a aquella mujer por la que lo dio todo. El y sus demás compañeros de bronce tratan de retomar la vida cotidiana, pero con la incertidumbre de haber perdido cada uno al amor, ¿acaso lo han perdido todo en esas batallas?.Toda esta historia entre de café y chocolate.Capi final:El fin de un sueño.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Ni se emocionen... no yaoi ni yuri ni nada,no tengo nada en contra de los géneros, pero simplemente no los escribo.**_

_**Dedicada a todas esas personitas que me pedían a gritos una historia romántica del pegaso y los demás santos.**_

_**Capitulo uno:Café, café.**_

Para ella no había sido una sorpresa ver esas mismas caras de siempre rondando su café y pidiendo las mismas bebidas para sentarse a platicar los unos con los otros. Pronto se volvían muy familiares y aunque su presencia pasaba desapercibida por "ellos y ellas", bien podía ser la narradora de aquella historia que veía día a día en su tienda de café.

La primera vez que comenzó todo fue tan repentina que no le dio tiempo de asimilarla, entre el cielo de matices naranjas y lilasa punto de traer la noche. A aquel café de Tokio, habían entrado un simpático joven de cabellos castaños y piel morena, muy atractivo para la vista, con camisa roja, chamarra de cuero y cargando una funda de guitarra. Para su suerte, acompañado de una bella jovencita morenita y de mechones azulados.

A ella la había visto cientos de veces caminar por la calle con un mandil escolar azulado, siempre comprando el mismo café capucchino los viernes, pero en aquella ocasión, ese chico que le acompañaba, le hacia ver distinta. Lucia radiante, su sonrisa no cabía de felicidad empañada por un labial que nunca se había puesto y un vestido ajustado que a simple vista le incomodaba, nada dócil y que tenía que estar arreglando.

El hombre se acerco al mostrador y pidió dos cafés, para él uno americano y para ella el mismo de siempre. A lo lejos, escucho su nombre:

— ¡Seiya!—el hombre giro su mirada hacia la jovencita de la mesa—Con dos de azúcar, por favor.

La chica que atendía el café, fijo su mirada en el castaño mientras preparaba las bebidas y después la miro a ella, sonriendo ante la magia que producía él en ella. El amable castaño le devolvió una sonrisa a la tendera de la cafetería mientras le entregaba un par de billetes y caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba su amiga.

Los vio a ambos reír, compenetrarse con la mirada y a veces, envolverse en la nostalgia. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica del café vio la tristeza abrumar el rostro de la morenita del capucchino.

— ¿Tienes que irte?—preguntó Miho observando el constante mirar del santo de Pegaso en su reloj.

—No, es solo que...—suspiro Seiya acomodándose en su silla de nuevo— bueno Miho, sabes que hoy es la reunión de _todos_ en la mansión y estoy nervioso. Desde que sucedió todo lo de Hades, solo los he visto una vez a los muchachos, cuando revivimos y en estos seis meses de recuperación, sabes que me le la he vivido en Grecia con Seika_, alejado de todo. _—el dolor acallaba cada palabra del castaño—No he sabido nada más de...de los chicos y sobretodo de _ella y_ hoy la veré—acentuó con un dejo de emoción— me siento intranquilo.

Miho bajo la mirada_. Como dolia,dolia escucharle hablar así de Saory, de no saberse dueña del corazón del Pegaso, del corazón que tanto estuvo esperando por años y que alguna vez la había sujetado al suyo con la promesa de volver para ella. Si hubiera sabido que aquello cambiaria ,lo hubiera aferrado a sus brazos para nunca dejarle ir a Grecia._ Quemaba solamente acariciarlo como amiga, tan lejano y a la vez tan cerca, siendo cada vez más tortuoso sostenerle la mirada y sintiendo en su garganta el ardor por no decirle cuanto le amaba. Miho no dudo y observo su mano posada en la mesa, atrapando sus dedos entre los suyos:

—Daria lo que fuera por no verte así—murmuro lentamente Miho mientras fundía el brillo de sus ojos con los de él. Seiya alzo su mirada y con un mote tierno pronunció:

—_Lo se..._

Miró una ultima vez su reloj —Ha llegado la hora, debo ir—exclamo el castaño con un largo suspiro. Se alzo de la silla y con su guitarra a cuestas, avanzó hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Y cuando se fue el castaño, la joven de la tienda se dio el tiempo de mirar las lagrimas que caían de las mejillas de la morena de coletas mientras lo veía partir.

Miho continuaba hundida en sus pensamientos, era demasiada pena sobre su espalda y para el colmo, la música del lugar no ayudaba a calmar su aflicción, lenta y tortuosa; cuando un pequeño plato con pastel y chocolate se posó en su mesa, llamando su atención.

Una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos miel con un mandil de la tienda del café le sonreía mientras le ofrecía el postre. Miho la miro fijamente y con hilo de voz, pronunció:

—Yo no pedí esto...—toscamente quitó sus lágrimas del su rostro.

—Lo se, pero no hay nada mejor para alegrar el corazón que un poco de chocolate—pronuncio dulce la chica— y a ti te vendría bien un poco.

—Pero yo...

—Pero nada—insistió la joven de la cafetería— solo cómelo y te hará sentir mejor. Y no te preocupes por pagarlo, esto corre por cuenta de la casa.

Sin más la joven de la cafetería se alejo y volvió a su trabajo, sin volver su mirada atrás.

Su mano tembló al estar frente al timbre de aquella gran mansión, ese mismo que había tocado cientos de veces pero que ahora lo invadían de un miedo indescriptible ocasionado por sus prejuicios. _Tenia miedo de enfrentarla, de estar junto a ella y no poder pronunciarle nada, de quedarse sin palabras ante su presencia, porqué aquello se había vuelto su maldito hábito, pero que irónicamente, lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no podía aguantar un minuto más_. Y un segundo antes de que tocara la imponente puerta, la suerte le había jugado una mala pasada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose con la firme mirada de Tatsumi.

— ¡Seiya!—de inmediato, los fuertes brazos del calvo lo atraparon de inmediato mientras eufórico repetía cuanto le gustaba verle.

Detrás de el calvo, varias miradas le recibieron expectantes, todas ellas tan conocidas como ninguna, pero una en particular, le robo el aliento. Ahí estaba ella, con su mirada anhelante y ojos fascinantes mirándolo con atención.

—Seiya...—murmuro la hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas sostenida de sus hombros por Shun.

_**Continuara...**_

_**He vuelto lindos lectorcitos muajaja!Ya en serio nunca me he ido pero quería volver a un long fic romántico como este, así que bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras. Y si, en el siguiente capi verán a los cuatro caballeritos faltantes (ya viene Shuncito, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki) de esta historia romántica, así que esperen sorpresas.**_

_**La tienda de café, para efectos de la historia, la pondremos ubicada cerca de la mansión Kido,por eso la historia se desarrollara ahí y la chica del café si es un OC que llamare Aitana y que quiero poner esta vez y que me servirá para mis triángulos amorosos, y no se me alteren, me centrare en los personajes principales como siempre.**_

_**Ya por ultimo, quiero decirles que les agradezco su paciencia y palabras conmigo, siempre son un plus mas en mi vida, y les pido que no se enojen si tardo un poco ,es que la vida real me corta el tiempo, pero nunca nunca los abandono. Nos vemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Desconsolados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada , esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Desconsolados.**_

Quizá había pasado mas de la cuenta desde que sus ojos se engancharon con los de ella, su diosa. Y lo demás pareció no importarle. Había esperado tanto ese momento y tenerla tan cerca, realmente le había congelado.

Los demás le repartieron abrazos de bienvenida, el era el ultimo en llegar a aquella reunión, por lo que no le sorprendió ver la cara de fastidio-alegría bipolar de Ikki,el rostro conmovido de Shun, el sosiego paciente de Shiryu y la ansiedad de Hyoga. Si, realmente los había extrañado durante esos largos meses y ahora tenerles de frente, con tantas palabras calladas para cada uno de ellos, le abrumaba .Quería decirles cuan feliz había sido esos meses en su vida familiar, contarles como eso de ir de compras con Seika se le había complicado mas que derrotar a un dios, cuanto los había extrañado y recordado en cada momento, mas su mirada estaba fija en ella.

Saory sonrió cuando se aproximo hacia él, quien rápidamente olvido la guitarra y la dejo caer al sillón más próximo para recibirla. Estaba preciosa con un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas y suéter blanco, y aunque hubiera querido recordarse que ella solo podía ser su diosa, su cabeza solo veía a la mujer más perfecta frente a si.

Ella lo tomó con dulzura de las manos, apreciando el contraste de las ásperas del joven y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su silueta mientras él, aguantando el aire de nervios, hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Se le hizo tan delicioso el aroma de sus cabellos que aspiro tan fuerte como pudo, embriagándose de su olor y la apretó a su silueta sintiendo la perfección de la suya. Cerró unos segundos los ojos manteniéndose unido a ella y después soltó aire volviendo a la realidad.

Volvió a enfrentar sus ojos y le sonrió con gran devoción, perdiéndose en la imagen de ella.

—_Saory, ¿Cómo has estado?_

—_Bien Seiya, todos te extrañamos._

_Y él también, a ella._ Si que la había extrañado, en cada desvelo, en cada tarde rutinaria de esos seis meses, y aunque fueron un lapso lejos de ella, no entendía como había sobrevivido a tal demanda.

—Seiya, tenemos tanto que contarte—exclamo Shun trayendo a la realidad la castaño. El japonés se giro hacia sus compañeros con emoción.

—Y yo ha ustedes muchachos, ha pasado tanto tiempo—sonrió el Pegaso.

—Porqué no pasamos al comedor, la cena esta servida, ahí podremos platicar—sugirió Saory mientras los demás le accedían.

Una vez instalados en el comedor, los cocineros comenzaron a servir el banquete que fácil hubiera alcanzado para alimentar a un ejército con tan bastos y ricos platillos.

—Shun, cuéntanos que has hecho en estos meses—preguntó Saory con gentileza.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdan que alguna vez les platique que quería reconstruir al Isla de Andrómeda?—exclamo con entusiasmo el de cabellos verdes—, pues en estos meses he estado ocupado en eso—torció la boca divertido— aunque _es difícil_.

—¿Y tú amiga, la amazona de Camaleón?.Creí que ella te ayudaría con ello—cuestiono Hyoga mientras bebía un poco de agua de su copa.

—Bueno de ella...—suspiro nostálgico el menor y les devolvió una sonrisa triste—no he sabido mucho, mas que estuvo en Grecia hace dos meses y platico con Marín, pero desapareció días después sin decir más."_Se que ella volverá, aunque no se porque huye de mi" pensó._

— ¿Y tu, Hyoga?—preguntó la diosa con curiosidad.

—Pues yo estuve estos meses en Siberia, ayudando a la gente de los alrededores y aunque a veces venia a Tokio a visitar a Eris, prefería permanecer ahí. La verdad es que eso de imaginar con los niños que las montañas son bolas de helado según el color que les da el sol es agradable.

Una reconfortante sonrisa salió de los demás, y así Shun se animo a preguntar:

— ¿Y bien Shiryu, cómo esta Shunrei?—pregunto animado Shun mientras los demás les miraban esperando respuesta. Pero aunque esperaban todos una respuesta afable, la mirada oculta de Shiryu y el silencio que le acompaño, puso a todos con la incertidumbre en las manos.

—Supongo que esta bien.

— ¿Por qué supones?—pregunto intranquilo Seiya.

—_Porque no se donde está, ni ha donde ha ido._

— ¡¿Qué?!—casi al unísono preguntaron todos.

—_Cuando regrese a los Cinco picos por ella, solo encontré una carta...—_el desconsuelo lleno la habitación.

El timbre resonó inesperadamente, mientras todos seguían atentos a las noticias de Shunrei.

Tatsumi fue a recibir la visita y después volvió al comedor con un gesto preocupado, llamando discretamente a Seiya. El castaño quien escuchaba el relato de Shiryu, se levanto sigiloso y fue hasta la puerta donde segundos antes había estado Tatsumi.

Su sorpresa no fue peor. Su amiga de horas antes, Miho ,se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada que daban al jardín y con un semblante decaído. Se aproximo hacia ella, y la acaricio de la espalda llamando su atención, sentándose a su lado. Al estar tan cerca, percibió el fuerte olor a vino y entonces supo que la morena no estaba bien, que había hecho un acto tan irracional como beber, aunque la pregunta en el aire era el porqué.

—Miho, ¿que te sucedió?—cuestiono preocupado el castaño mientras se quitaba su chamarra para cubrir del frio viento revoltoso a su amiga.

La joven de cabellos azulados, alzo su mirada nublada de lágrimas y le sonrió tristemente.

—_Seiya, estas aquí._

Lentamente paso una de sus frías manos al rostro del japonés y le acaricio, haciendo que el castaño posara la suya en ella.

—Miho, ¿qué tienes?—pregunto suavemente el Pegaso.

—Seiya, vine a decirte todo lo que siento porque si no lo hago siento que voy a morir, y lamento venir a hacerlo así—objeto nostálgica la de cabellos azulados— pero no podía encontrar valor de otra forma.

Él se congelo ante las palabras de su amiga.—Miho no por favor, no te hagas esto.

—_Seiya, tengo que decirte algo._

Seiya sabia perfectamente a lo que Miho se refería .No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo, la forma de hablarle, la forma de mirarlo,asi tan fuerte y esperanzada, y el temblar al sostenerla en sus brazos eran mas evidentes que cualquier palabra que Miho pudiera pronunciar.

—No digas mas Miho...—exclamo el castaño en sus intentos por no arruinar la amistad—ven buscaremos un lugar para que descanses.

Seiya miro a todos lados y al percatarse de una banquita próxima en aquel jardín bajo un árbol de rosáceas flores, tomó de la cintura a Miho y la llevo apoyada de sus brazos hasta ella. Miho estaba desesperanzada, así que al tocar la fría piedra de la banca, se sentó y aferro sus manos a ella descargando su rémora.

— _¿Sabes que odio llorar?—susurro ella con un hilo de voz._

—Miho...—pronuncio Seiya mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de manera tierna, de pie ante ella.

—Siempre lo hago Seiya, porque es lo único que puedo hacer—Miho comenzó a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo su mirada en el suelo mientras apretaba con resistencia la banca—me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para sorprenderte ,para que_... te enamores de mi._

—Miho yo... no se que decirte...

Ella sonrió amargamente, soltando un suspiro mientras hundía su mirada en las flores caídas a sus pies. Y lo sabia, se sabia patética al estar llorando de nuevo ante el Pegaso, sobretodo cuando ya había hecho lo imposible por arrancarlo de su corazón recalcándose siempre que el jamás le correspondería, pues estaba perdido por Saory.¿Pero qué hacia, cómo le hacia para que su corazón dejara de sentirse tan vivo al tenerlo tan cerca, para que no doliera hasta el fondo de sus entrañas al verlo partir? Entonces se resigno a lo que mejor sabía hacer: llorar, llorar y olvidarlo todo.

Se hizo pequeñita y dejo que ese vacio en el pecho y nudo en su garganta se liberaran lentamente, que dejaran de atormentarla y concibiendo el consuelo doloroso del Pegaso sobre sus cabellos. _¿Por qué, porque no podía ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de amar y de sentir como lo hacia por él, porque se seguía aferrando cuando no había nada para ella mas que un silencio y palabras vacías_?

Lloró tan fuerte y desconsolada como sus pulmones se lo consintieron, gimiendo ante el dolor que aquello le producía y poco a poco sus ojos ya no le permitieron mas como si hubieran secado el recuerdo de su interior, retornándole la calma. _Estaba decidido, a partir de ese día lo olvidaría, ya no habría una lágrima mas para Seiya, no mas dolor, ya no más._

—Lo mejor será que me vaya—exclamó Miho cansada mientras se alzaba de la banca ante la preocupación del Pegaso, quien solo se limito a sostenerle de los brazos.

—_No puedo dejarte ir así Miho, yo te llevare—_susurro dulce el castaño_._

Pero la morena lo ultimo que deseaba era pasar mas tiempo con el castaño, así que sin mas ,se soltó de su apoyo y comenzó a avanzar tambaleante por el sendero sombrío que la luna iluminaba. Seiya no dudo en seguir sus pasos, hasta que a unos pasos del portal de la gran mansión, la morena no pudo más y a punto de caer, fue atrapada por los brazos del castaño.

La apretó de la cintura mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello y fue el instante en que sus corazones temblaron. A escasos centímetros de sus rostros, los labios anhelantes de Miho suspiraron fuertemente y Seiya se conmovió ante la forma de pretenderlo, _quizá si lo solo la besaba una vez..._

_Pero la razón volvió en Miho, y su promesa a si misma se presento, así que sin más se soltó lentamente del agarre desconcertando al castaño y camino hacia la calle para volver a ese lugar que llamaba hogar._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos ¿sera cierto que todos tenemos un Seiya por ahí?, he de decirles que en esta ocasión la sufrí como Miho hace unos días, así que este capi tiene un tanto de realidad. Y como estoy salada para el amor y con mucha aflicción, será mejor que le dedique más tiempo a mis fics y me distraiga en ellos para no pensar más. Les mando miles de besitos y espero de corazón que lleguen bendiciones para ustedes!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cartas y manzanas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3.-Cartas y manzanas.**_

En el comedor había gran expectativa y silencio desde que Shiryu conto su fortuna y no era para menos, la forma tan inesperada de desaparecer de Shunrei dolía hasta el alma para todos, pero sobretodo para el caballero dragón que se había cansado de buscarla con aquella caligrafía de palabras dolorosas sobre un papel.

Entre el mutismo, el santo del dragón comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió el primer día después de su regresar.

Había tomado el primer vuelo hasta China con las palabras dichas por su maestro en la cabeza, y cuando la emoción de por fin amar y cuidar a Shunrei sin obstáculos le comenzó a invadir llenando de euforia sus ansias, al arribar a la pequeña choza que compartió con ella, no encontró a nadie. Recordó el profundo silencio que se hizo al gritar el nombre de ella, buscándola en cada rincón, lo gris que se veía el lugar que parecía deshabitado desde tiempo atrás y lo difícil que había sido respirar al ver una carta debajo de una taza de té fría.

Un par de lágrimas asecharon los ojos del dragón, como si presintiera un mal, segundos antes de rozar el delicado papel entre sus dedos. Se sentó en la mesilla y abrió la carta lentamente:

_Shiryu:_

_Se que esto es una locura porque se muy bien que esta carta jamás llegara hasta tus ojos, pero quizá...sea la forma mas fácil de decirte adiós. Esta vez la despedida fue tan fría y desoladora, que se... es el final. El final de mis sueños, de mi esperanza y de mi ilusión._

_Confió en ti, se que tu y el maestro dejaran todo en esta batalla y por ello, prefiero hacerme a la idea que les he perdido para siempre .Se que odias verme llorar, pero no encuentro otra manera de descargar mi dolor, entiéndeme, lo he perdido todo en tan poco, mi familia, mi amor, y todo lo que yo conocí alguna vez como mi hogar._

_Se que tu no hubieras querido verme triste, se que hubieras querido que continuara, que fuera feliz y no me ahogara en mi soledad y por ello, voy a hacerlo aunque me este muriendo por dentro. Voy a comenzar de nuevo, lejos de aquí, de los recuerdos y como no tengo nada, no me da miedo enfrentarlo._

_Pero no quiero irme, comenzar de nuevo sin que sepas que a donde vaya, en cualquier lugar donde este, nunca voy a olvidarte, siempre serás la única persona que guardare en mi corazón. Shiryu te prometo ser muy feliz, reír todas las sonrisas que tenía guardadas para ti y sobretodo jamás volver a llorar. Tantas lagrimas ya me han secado por dentro que se que no volverá a haber una nunca mas._

_Ahora me voy ,no se a donde ni como, pero solo se que no me puedo quedar mas aquí ,este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos ,mantienen tu olor y el del maestro, incluso cada dia preparo té imaginado que ustedes regresaran a casa después de un día de entrenamiento ,el cual nunca tiene fin. Guiare mis pasos a donde tu constelación me dicte..._

_Mi amor, desde el cielo, junto con el maestro, mírame crecer._

_Atentamente: Shunrei_

Tras la lectura, Shiryu se hizo tan indefenso como un niño en el suelo , comenzó a llorar aferrado a sus rodillas y con carta en mano. Sin embargo, se levanto aun envuelto en lagrimas queriendo salir a toda prisa de la cabaña a buscarla, a decirle que no había dolor que llorar, que él estaba ahí para ella, mas a un paso antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y cubrió sus ojos con una mano mientras se apoyaba con la otra con el marco del portal. Un paradigma lo había envuelto_; ¿para que volver a hacer sufrir a Shunrei, que acaso no le había bastado con el de esos últimos años, y si lo mejor era no buscarla, que ella hiciera su vida sin él?¿acaso no ese seria el acto de amor mas grande que podía hacer?_

_Fue entonces que lo decidió: la dejaría ser feliz mientras él se ocultaría en aquel lugar._

Saory hubiera querido que el silencio eterno que se monto tras aquella noticia jamás hubiera ocurrido. Ella solo hubiera querido escuchar las miles de alegrías de sus santos tras volver ala vida, mas todo fue distinto. Seiya volvió al comedor con total desconcierto, mientras los demás tocaban los fríos alimentos con desamino. Y tras el transcurso de la noche uno a uno, abandono el comedor, siendo al diosa y el pegaso los últimos en hacerlo.

—Seiya... ¿tú crees que todos son felices? ,es decir...—suspiro Saory mientras trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas, cuestión que de inmediato conmovió al santo que le acompañaba en la silla próxima, que le acaricio delicadamente la espalda— creí, de verdad creí que todo su dolor acabaría al volver, que ya había sido suficiente lo que les había hecho pasar para que no tuvieran alegrías al volver.

—Ya bonita...—susurro mientras posaba sus manos sobre el delicado rostro de ella y veía fijamente sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas—seguro lo somos, a nuestra manera y lo sabes, para todos es duro el nuevo comienzo pero... ¿que haríamos si no lo fuera?¿acaso el sabor de las alegrías seria el mismo?, es el contraste de la vida.

Ella sonrió nostálgica ante el consuelo del pegaso— No pienses en ello y mejor ve a dormir, descansa, te hace falta.

Ella le accedió. Posó un segundo su cabeza en el hombro del pegaso traicionada por el subconsciente, y cuando este quiso rodearla con sus brazos, ella se levanto de la silla de inmediato para dirigirse a su habitación. Él le imito y antes de dejarla ir, depositó un beso en la frente de parte de él.

¿_Cuanto tiempo más iba a fingir que no dolía no tomarla entre sus brazos y no poder abrazarla hasta desfallecer?¿Porque ella a veces parecía tan fría con él, porque solo aceptaba su consuelo solo como un amigo y no como su amado?_ Todo aquello le había deshecho la noche y la culpabilidad le invadió, _¿Por qué no podía sentir todo ese amor con Miho, que no se lo había prometido en alguna ocasión? Que idiota era él y que buena era Miho._

Cada mañana al despertar se volvía más difícil. Sus ojos irritados demostraban como la falta de sueño le estaba afectando pero, _¿él que culpa tenia?_, si no la forma tan penosa de no estar rodando en la cama a media noche con la misma pregunta sobre June: ¿_donde estaría, porque no le dejaba encontrarle?._

Se levanto tras un largo bostezo de la cama, buscando debajo de ella sus sandalias y avanzo sin muchos ánimos hacia el lavabo del baño, recordándose el lugar en donde estaba y los motivos que lo habían llevado ahí, sonriendo inocentemente al saber que en las otras recámaras se encontraban sus demás compañeros y los que su presencia, se habían vuelto su única alegría. Tomó un ligero baño y al ver lo temprano que era y sabiendo lo tarde que los demás se levantaban, decidió salir a caminar un rato. Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso fuera, sintió el crujir de su estomago y se metió a la cafetería mas próxima del lugar.

— ¿Descafeinado, verdad?—pregunto la castaña del café al jovencito de ojos verdes que había llegado unos minutos antes.

—Si, por favor.

Shun no dudo en sentarse un momento en la barra cuando su café fue servido, mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos tristes apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

—Disculpa pero, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? , se te nota a leguas que estas triste y tu semblante bueno...no has perdido tu atractivo natural, pero vaya que la noche no te ha sentado bien—cuestiono divertida la jovencita que le había servido su bebida.

Shun alzo su mirada y sonrió triste ante la pregunta de la joven_. ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto como la ausencia de June hacia mal en él?_

—No es nada...mas bien nada de que preocuparse—exclamo el joven amable—solo extraño a una persona _y...daría lo que fuera por verla una vez mas._

—Ya entendí—sonrió la chica ante la mágica respuesta—No te preocupes, se que esa persona no tardara para llegar hasta ti, quizá solo perdió el camino que le dictaban las estrellas, pero cuando llegue, te harán falta las horas del día para amarla.

Shun sonrió reconfortado—Si eso espero aunque quizá... no me quiera a mí. La he buscado pero... nada es suficiente.

— ¿Ya te diste por vencido y apenas vas comenzando?, vamos, animate.

Ella tenia razón, el no debía perder la esperanza de volver a verla, solo habían pasado seis meses, así que aun era muy poco tiempo a comparación de sus ausencias.

—_Gracias_... _por escucharme_ —expreso el caballero de Andrómeda regalándole una dulce sonrisa a la chica. Segundos despues, ambos giraron sus mirada hacia la puerta, pues una presencia agitada y furica arribaba al lugar.

— ¿Seiya?—cuestiono el de cabellos verdes al ver a su compañero de armas aun en ropa de dormir.

—Shun, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto el castaño .

—Vine solo por un café, no había desayunado, y como ya había salido de la mansión, decidí pasar aquí. —dijo amable el de cabellos verdes—¿Quieres uno?, Son deliciosos y el que hace Tatsumi no lo es del todo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, sabe a agua de calcetín—reflexiono Seiya mientras veía de nuevo a su compañero y al instante veía un envase a su lado—Oh Shun, deja ese café, tiralo a la basura, ¡es peligroso!. Cuando te vi desde la ventana entrar aquí, supe que tenía que venir por ti.

Al instante, el castaño tomó el vaso de Shun y lo aventó a un bote cercano.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?, Me espantas a los clientes—aclaro amenazante Aitana al japonés que claramente recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior—además yo no se de que hablas.

Seiya y Aitana enfrentaron sus miradas amenazantes.

— ¿Porque peligroso?—pregunto Shun mientras veía atónito su vaso de café en el bote.

—Porque esta mujer—señalo a Aitana tras la barra —droga a la gente con su café, ayer lo hizo con Miho.

— ¡Tu estas loco!—expreso ella— yo lo único que hice fue servir un capucchino, darle un pastel y chocolate a tu amiga; y eso lo hice porque ella estaba muy triste, pero yo no drogo gente.

— ¡Vámonos Shun!—ordeno Seiya tomando a su amigo del brazo—no quiero que termines en una cama de hotel inconsciente mañana e Ikki haga preguntas.

Shun sin entender, salió dela cafetería forzado por el Pegaso mientras la joven de la cafetería cruzaba sus brazos furiosa.

— ¡Qué tipo tan demente!

Para el dragón la noche tampoco había sido fácil, pero era igual que muchas, así que ya se estaba acostumbrado. Y el día, no fue para mejor. Recordaba haber sonreído al ver entrar en la mañana a Shun y Seiya debatiendo por el absurdo de un café, este ultimo en pijama, a Hyoga alistarse varias veces frente al espejo antes de pasarse al orfanato y el ,bueno, había decidido enclaustrarse en aquella mansión todo el día pues no tenia nada mas que hacer. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala y prendió el televisor tratando de distraerse, mas su nombre a sus espaldas le cimbro:

—Ikki, eres tu.

El moreno se aproximo hacia el dragón y no dudo en sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Aburrido?—exclamo sarcástico el fénix al ve rla insistencia de cambiar de canal del chino.

—Si...—aclaro escueto el dragón—a veces creo que solo servimos para combatir, y no para tener vida.

El moreno rió amargo. _Tal parecía que si, que aquellas palabras de broma que mencionaba el dragón eran toda una realidad para ellos. Así como el había perdido a su Esmeralda, Shiryu había perdido a Shunrei._

— ¡Shiryu, Shiryu!—grito desesperado Hyoga mientras entraba a la sala donde Ikki y el dragón mantenían su platica.

— ¿Qué sucede Hyoga—pregunto el mencionado asustado ante la alarma del rubio, quien se acercaba para soltar su noticia frente al televisor.

—Platique con Eris esta tarde y me dijo que Shunrei esta aquí, ¡en Tokio!.

—¿De qué hablas, Hyoga?—pregunto con pretensión el dragón, poniéndose de pie.

—Me dijo que una vez Jabu fue a visitarlos al orfanato y venia acompañado de una linda joven que Miho llamo por el nombre de Shunrei. Parece que ambos viven en los límites de la ciudad, por eso casi nadie los ha visto.

— ¿Viven, cómo que viven?—pregunto Ikki intrigado aunque Shiryu estaba demasiado desconcertado que no se fijo en la pregunta del fénix, pues parecía que la adrenalina había subido a su cuerpo y ahora le ponía a decidir. Quizá para Shiryu había sido fácil decidir no buscar a Shunrei en un principio porque no tenia ni idea de donde podría estar, pero ahora ya sabia y la ansiedad lo mataba. _Tenia que verla ,no importaba nada mas, solo necesitaba verla una vez mas_.

—No lo se, pero Shiryu, ¡me dio su dirección!—volvió emocionado el cisne hacia su compañero—¡Es el momento ,ve por ella, vamos a buscarla!

Con gran sonrisa, Shiryu cruzo la puerta sin dudarlo y enseguida le siguieron el cisne y el fénix, tomando prestado un coche del estacionamiento.

El camino se les hizo eterno a pesar de la velocidad ala que iban y frente a una acogedora casa de blanca textura y tejas rojas, se detuvo el trio de caballleros, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su piel. Y no habían pasado algunos segundos afuera de la casa, que como broma del destino, se abrió la puerta de la misma, trayendo hasta los maravillados ojos del dragón una silueta preciosa y reconocida para él. Los largos mechones sueltos de la joven se colgaban alrededor de su blanca piel, envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco, con un gran moño rojo en la cintura y sandalias cómodas mientras llevaba una bolsa de manzanas y sonreía ante el viento travieso que le movía le peinado.

Shiryu suspiro tan fuerte que sus compañeros giraron su mirada hacia él, esperando que en cualquier momento se lanzara hacia ella, sin embargo aquella escena de ensueño se torno gris. Detrás de la dama, unos brazos la rodearon dela cintura y depositaron un beso tras su oído.Y aunque desde lejos parecía que la joven le correspondía, de cerca la situación no lo era del todo agradable.

—Jabu por favor, ya te he dicho lo difícil que es para mí.—dijo la joven mientras se soltaba del agarre del unicornio y sin querer dejaba caer las manzanas que traía.

—Sabes que me encantas linda, me vas a matar si un día me quedo sin tus besos—exclamo Jabu mientras le insistía a Shunrei .

—Mejor, ayúdame a levantar las manzanas que iba a llevar—exclamo juguetona la china mientras veía las manzanas por todo el suelo. La jovencita no dudo en recoger cada una de las manzanas y así, una de ellas llego hasta la presencia que desvaneció la sonrisa de la jovencita.

De pronto, el aliento de Shunrei se quedo quieto mientras un profundo penar se acumulo en su pecho y las lagrimas, bueno, amenazaban con salir a pesar de su negativa.

—_Shiryu..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectorcitos con la buena nueva que estoy de pie y bien feliz, mil gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que cada uno me levanto el animo, y ya ven? ahora les traje un nuevo capi con intriga! ahh esperen sorpresas.**_

_**Por cierto les comparto esto para que se mueran de envidia, conocí hace poco al actor que le da vida a la voz de Ikki en el doblaje en español mexicano(ya que hay muchos doblajes) , me dijo Ave fénix hahah, me dio autógrafo y me dijo que era linda aww casi muero con ello ,por fin sentí lo que Esmeralda alguna vez haha ,además conocí a muchos actores de doblaje que sin duda ellos también le dan magia al anime! Me quede con ganas de conocer a quien le da voz a Seiya y también al actor de doblaje de Aioria, pero fue increíble esa experiencia!**_

_**Y dicho lo anterior,me despido,les mando miles de besitos y bendiciones y como decia Michael Jackson "Heal the world ,make a better place for you and for me..." nos vemos pronto!**_

_**DEDICADO A SCORPIO26,LILRED,MARYMARTIN,ALISHALUZ(MI BENDITA ACOMPAÑANTE DE AVENTURAS),CARLIS,DARKACUARIO,GIGICHIBA,CARLA,GABYCISNE,SAINT LOVE MOON,SIRIUSS!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ilusión entre la gente

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a Melpómene de Cáncer y a todos mis bellos lectorcitos de siempre.**_

_**Capitulo 4.-Ilusión entre la gente.**_

Estaba congelada y tanta fue su impresión, que se olvido el momento en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, haciendo poco nítida la imagen del dragón de pie frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y limpio sus lágrimas pretendiendo afirmarse que aquello no era una alucinación, hasta que el sonido de su nombre emitido por aquella voz grave de ensueño, se lo confirmo.

Se levanto del suelo, dejando rodar las manzanas que había tomado del suelo y se echo a los brazos abiertos del caballero dragon, abrazando al primer tacto sus manos a su cuello y apretándolo a su cuerpo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, hundiéndose en su aroma, en su calor, en su abrazo.

Poco a poco la euforia pareció invadirle y comenzó a repetir el nombre del chino como si de un mantra se tratara, mientras él junto con ella, lloraba con el corazón hecho pedazos ante lo que sus ojos habían percibido instantes antes. En aquel momento, los demás no fueron más que un par de espectadores ante aquel acto.

Y tras un tiempo de estar en aquel abrazo, la joven se despego unos instantes para admirar el rostro de su amado aun en lagrimas.

— ¡Shiryu, estas vivo, estas vivo!—echo una mirada hacia los demás que le acompañaban — ¡todos ustedes lo están!

—Así es Shunrei, volvi como lo prometí—murmuro el chino mientras envolvía en sus manos el delicado rostro de la joven.

—Pero Shiryu... ¿ y el maestro?—aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven, quien tragó saliva buscando recobrar valor para poder afrontar aquel dolor. Sin embargo, el simple mohín de él le dio toda respuesta.

—_No Shiryu ...—resoplo la joven._

Sin mas y al verla tan dolida, la abrazo firme hacia él, permitiéndose ser la fortaleza de la china. El sonido del viento fue lo más reconfortante que envolvió a los dos y fue entonces que no lo dudo más, sin razón o motivo se llevaría Shunrei consigo y después pensaría en lo demás. Así que en su abrazo, pronunció decisivo:

—Te agradezco Jabu por haber cuidado de Shunrei en mi ausencia—exclamo fríamente Shiryu, pues aquello no era del todo salido del corazón—pero ahora, ella volverá conmigo a Oriente, yo me encargare de ella.

Aquella palabras fijaron los ojos de Jabu, como si toda su vanidad e ira invadieran sintiendo como de la nada_, algo_ que tanto costo tener a su lado, ahora se lo arrebatan con simple palabras., y quizá no era por el hecho de alejarse de Shunrei, si no lo fácil que Shiryu la hacia a su voluntad.

Ella no dudo y sin más avanzo sus pasos hacia el automóvil donde había llegado Shiryu sin pensar en lo demás, solo la voluntad del embargo y en medio de un silencio inquietante, Jabu reaccionó:

—Shunrei espera...—la voz del unicornio se hizo escuchar, deteniendo los pasos de todos.

—Quiero preguntarle a Shiryu...—el titubeo alargo sus palabras—..._ ¿desde hace cuánto que Athena le dio esta nueva oportunidad?_

— ¿Qué?—murmuraron ambos extrañados, girando su mirada hacia el castaño.

—Si, que te diga Shiryu...¿ desde cuando esta vivo?—Jabu ordenaba intrigante mientras se cruzaba de brazos—¡Vamos dilo!

Shunrei fijo su mirada al dragón ante aquella pregunta, llenándose de curiosidad, pues sinceramente no había tenido tiempo de nada, tan solo se había perdido en su emoción y nadie la culpaba por ello.

—Shiryu...—exclamo Shunrei en un hilo, mientras el chino se envolvía en nervios al sentir su mirada expectante. _Pero ¿que hacia, acaso no había manera de no lastimar a Shunrei?_

—Oh,vamos dile la verdad a Shunrei o prefieres que se la diga yo—añadió irritante el castaño sabiéndose en esta partida ganador. _Quizá Shunrei no reaccionaria favorable ante lo que había hecho, mas tendría tiempo para traerla de vuelta a su lado._

Shiryu bajo su mirada resignado y contesto displicentemente—Hace seis meses Shunrei, Athena nos revivió. El vacio y desolación invadieron la mirada de la china.

— ¡Shiryu ,como pudiste!—enardecida, de inmediato la joven se soltó de su abrazo—¡¿Shiryu, cómo pudiste hacerme pasar este dolor durante tanto tiempo, sabes cuánto he llorado tu ausencia?

La joven dio un par de pasos a su revés con sus ojos bañados de una mezcla de ira y desconsuelo que quebrantaron al dragón.

—Shunrei espera, te lo puedo explicar. —en sus intentos, el dragón forcejeo con su amada sosteniendo su brazo.

— ¡No suéltame, Shiryu!—sin mas, la jovencita se echo a correr hacia la calle mientras los demás no reaccionaban ante lo sucedido. Su silueta pronto se desvaneció con el viento.

Sin pensarlo, el dragón se aproximo al arrogante unicornio y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa— ¡¿Por qué, porqué lo hiciste?!—pregunto Shiryu al borde de la locura.

—Shunrei ya no es para ti Shiryu, tú la dejaste ir hace mucho tiempo. —sonrió cínico el unicornio mientras Shiryu trataba de contenerse—Si tanto dices amarla, dejarla ir ,déjala ser feliz con alguien que si pueda quedarse a su lado y estar cuando lo necesite ,no alguien como tu.

— ¡Shiryu!—grito Hyoga tratando de calmar al dragón. —No vale la pena, vamos a buscarla.

Con la presión en sus manos de sangre caliente, el chino soltó de un revés al unicornio y giro hacia Ikki y Hyoga, convenciéndose a si mismo que lo que decía Hyoga era lo mas sano, pues al final, Jabu era un idiota.

-X-

Era extraño. Mientras caminaba entre grises calles de Tokio, no dudaba al sonreír a las damas que lo veían al pasar, mas lo hacia con el fin de encontrar entre alguna de ellas, a esa que tanto esperaba y anhelaba en sueños. _June ¿Por qué dolía tanto su ausencia?. _El lo sabia perfectamente y era tonto pretender auto engañarse; esa forma de pensar en ella se tornaba en obsesión, su voz, su presencia, toda ella le estaba atormentando mas de la cuenta e incluso su recuerdo le hacia sentirse solo, a pesar de tener todo lo que tanto anhelo, paz y a su hermano cerca. Sin duda y de acuerdo a los síntomas descritos por Seiya de Hyoga al ver a Eris, cayó en la cuenta que estaba enamorado.

_Pero, ¿qué hacia si no tenia nada mas que un recuerdo al que aferrarse, qué hacia si ella misma se había alejado de todo como si nunca hubiera existido?_ Era realmente estúpido pretender que ella volviera, quizá después de todo, solo quedaba olvidarla por mas doloroso que fuese.

Al escuchar el sonido de los carros entre el trafico, su mente volvió de sus pensamientos y fijo su mirada en aquella librería a la que había llegado. Al entrar sonrió y le pidió a una joven aquel libro que llevaba anotado en una servilleta, recomendación de Ikki y tomó otro más que pidió en una bolsa de regalo. No tardo mucho tiempo en volver a salir de la tienda e iniciar sus pasos de regreso a la mansión, cuando sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos.

Entre el remolino de gente que se había formado, una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia, sonreía y caminaba tomada de la mano de un joven de cabellos oscuros, que a su vista se le hizo muy familiar. Entonces centro su mirada en la pareja y aunque dudo, entre ellos creyó ver a June. Aquella joven iba tan diferente a como lo haría la rubia amazona, en un sencillo vestido satinado pero contrastantes con unos bellos ojos azules, que Shun ya no titubeo al asegurar que era ella. Aun en su sorpresa, parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que no era una alucinación mientras su corazón se agitaba con una adrenalina descomunal y su respiración se cortaba ante aquella broma macabra. _Quizá estaba demasiado loco ,quiza era la manera de pensar en ella que ya la ilusionaba , pero podría asegurar que esa chica y aquel joven no eran otros que Nachi y ...June._

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, haciéndose espacio entre la gente que avanzaba en contraflujo. Y aunque su mirada estaba firme en ellos, como fiera tras su presa, pronto la gente comenzó a dificultarle el camino y la forma de avanzar de la pareja era demasiado rápida para darles alcance. Fue entonces que, en su persecución, empujo a una señora haciéndola caer y al girarse a ayudarla a levantarse tras pedir repetidamente perdón, los perdió de vista. Al alzar su mirada entre los alrededores comenzó a sentir una desesperación y las personas a alrededor lo sofocaron, mientras su mirada se llenaba de frustración.

-x-

Había buscado por cada habitación rastro de alguno de sus compañeros y se había cansado del silencio encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y también se lamentaba de haber dejado ir a Shun tras sacarlo del café, ya que el era el único que le seguía en sus locuras. Sin duda ellos habían planeado alguna salida para no volverse locos en el encierro de aquel lugar, no como él, atormentándose enclaustrado en la mansión por algún motivo que ni el mismo había querido comprender.

Y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo principal de las habitaciones, al ver la puerta semiabierta del despacho del señor Kido, sin pensarlo, giro sus pasos hacia aquel lugar. Tocó levemente a la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz al interior de la única joven que habitaba en la residencia.

—Adelante. —exclamo Saory buscando entre los cajones del gran escritorio lo que parecían dos hojas amarillentas. Al tomarlas, se levanto aliviada de la silla tras el escritorio y dejo que el joven castaño se maravillara con su fina silueta enfundada en un fino traje de color lila. Y aunque el Pegaso trato de disimular la forma tan perspicaz de observarle, ella le miro divertida.

—Saory, ¿qué haces?—cuestionó el Pegaso sonrojándose mientras involuntariamente se rascaba la cabeza. _¿Pero que pregunta tan idiota?, _pensó, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella.

Ella sonrió divertida y respondió volviendo su mirada hacia los papeles—Busco estos documentos que enviare a Grecia con Tatsumi, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aún.

— ¿Esta todo bien, algo en lo que pueda ayudar?—indago Seiya con un gesto inmediato de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, cosas de...por así decirlo, _de dioses—_sonrió la de cabellos lilas. Pero el silencio era de lo más inquietante aumentado por el movimiento constante de sus dedos, así que sin querer alargarlo más, Saori habló:

—Y bien Seiya,...¿tu tienes algún plan para esta tarde?

—No, bueno...—suspiro desprevenido— es que los muchachos se han ido y pues, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer.

La respuesta tan perspicaz del muchacho, robó una franca sonrisa de la diosa, haciéndole sincerarse:

—¿Sabes algo? yo tampoco, Tatsumi raramente me ha dado la tarde libre y pensaba que si tu tienes tiempo,—pauso—podríamos ir a comer, no quisiera hacerlo sola, así que...¿tu que piensas?.

—Si seguro—exclamo tan atropelladamente el Pegaso que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado se moriría de la risa. Y sin decir palabra alguna, el caballero hizo un ademan y la invito a salir de aquella presuntuosa habitación.

Las horas de la diosa y caballero desfilaron en primera instancia, en un selecto restaurante de centro comercial, sin embargo, bastaba ver la cara de espanto del santo al ver el menú con tan peculiares nombres para notar la incomodidad que causaba el lugar en el ,la diosa decidió seguir al Pegaso en una divertida idea de fugarse del restaurante y salir a los lugares mas concurridos de Tokio. No tardaron en encontrar en las calles variadas tiendas comerciales de divertidas y curiosas cosas que vendían, incluso entraron a una tienda de disfraces y osaron probarse algunos, Seiya de calabaza y Saory de gatita, para terminar resignándose a comprarse dos sombreros de piratas. Minutos mas tarde, salieron tomados de la mano y llegaron a un pequeño puesto de ramen y brochetas, disfrutando de la peculiar comida que para la joven era de lo más desconocido, pues Tatsumi nunca le permitía ese tipo de dieta. Y cuando la noche atrapo el cielo de Japon, ambos jóvenes volvieron de camino hacia la mansión.

_Mas esa noche, el destino les tenia algo preparado..._

La tarde había sido maravillosa, no había podido ser mejor o al menos eso era lo que Seiya pensaba y ahora, Saory había decidido quedarse un momento en el jardín antes de entrar a la mansión. El pegaso se había sentado en la misma banca donde había hablado la última vez con Miho y esta vez, Saory se posaba a su lado sonriendo tiernamente al sentir el aire golpear su rostro. Pero su sonrisa no era lo único que le quitaba la atención, su mirada y cabellos revoloteando hacían la postal perfecta. Entonces la vio bajar su mirada divertida y tocarse los pies.

—Jamás me había quitado tanto tiempo los tacones—le dijo ella haciendo conversación—si Tatsumi me viera asi, seguramente se infartaría.

—No creo que le importe.

Seiya esbozo una ligera sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar con aquella devoción a la dama e instintivamente posó su mano fría en donde reposaba la delicada de ella—Además, para mí, como estés luces realmente hermosa.

La sintió tensarse ante el tacto, mientras giraba su rostro completamente hacia él, y lentamente aproximo su cuerpo hacia ella. _Ya no podía mas, tenia sus labios tan cerca que no podía soportar mas no besarla ,era como si ella jugara con la sangre que corría por sus venas haciéndole sentir vivo. Sin perder más tiempo y al borde de la ansiedad, su mano libre se poso en el fino rostro de porcelana en un intento de acércarla hacia si:_

—Seiya yo...—los labios de ambos estaban al borde del clímax mientras su alientos anhelantes golpeaban en sus rostros. Sin embargo y por mas que sus deseos tenían que concretarse, unas palabras escaparon como murmullo de ella—No puedo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, es una pena que los haya dejado esperando tanto tiempo, la verdad no voy a inventar excusas o justificarme porque eso seria mentirles, aunque les diré y ustedes comprenderán que aunque uno quisiera darles muchos ratos de imaginación, la vida real es demandante a mas no poder, mas cuando son finales de curso .Pero les tengo una buena noticia ,dicen que al final del túnel hay una luz y debo decirles que ya me tienen de regreso,por fin tengo vacaciones para escribir como se me antoje, así que voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente con todas mis historias, pero en lo mientras dejare una actualización semanal como lo hacia normalmente**_. _**Les pido una disculpa y les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón sus palabras (quiero saber de ustedes,escribanme), realmente me han hecho feliz! Mil bendiciones e inspiración les desea Saint Lu, estoy de vuelta.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sin aliento

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Sin aliento**_

Un par de palabras congelaron cualquier emoción que el Pegaso tuviera, sosteniendo la mirada anhelante de alguna explicación que quisiera colarse de su boca. Ella se levanto de la banca en total indiferencia mientras escuchaba el murmullo de los árboles y se dispuso a partir sin replicar nada más, sin embargo, Pegaso le tomo la muñeca en un ultimo intento de retenerla.

— ¿Porqué Saory, porqué haces esto?, —murmuro Seiya en un hilo de aliento—De verdad creí que sentías algo, aunque sea un ápice de cariño por mi y aguarde toda esperanza aferrándome a ella estos meses. Pensé que al volver a verte habría un nosotros, que ambos lograríamos muchas cosas juntos —pauso bajando su mirada—pero veo... que no es así.

—_Perdóname_...—murmuro Saory sin ánimos de espetar_._

Ella escuchaba atenta mientras él apretaba ligeramente su mano— ¿Sabes?...quisiera poder olvidarme de ti, lo he intentado, mil veces en este tiempo y no he podido. Pero ya no te incomodare, te lo prometo.

—Lo siento Seiya, fue mi culpa, siempre la ha sido. —el alzo su mirada enfrentándose a la fría de ella—Lo sabes, el dejar que esto continúe, el ilusionarte con un amor que no podre corresponder jamás, de verdad, lo siento.

Lentamente soltó el agarre del castaño y avanzo hacia el portal de la mansión. _Aquello había acabado._

Seiya alzó su mirada al cielo y busco consuelo en alguna de esas estrellas que se posaban pasivas tratando de ahogar la impotencia y rabia que sentia, pues para ella siempre seria solo su caballero, uno más. Sin embargo, si tan solo se hubiera animado a seguirla, la hubiera visto hundirse en un mar de lágrimas al entrar a la mansión, dejando deslizar su silueta por la puerta y apretando sus manos en su vestido:

—_Lo siento Seiya, no puedo lastimarte más._

**-x-**

Cuando el dolor de sus pulmones le había impedido respirar, dejo de correr y hasta entonces, se había perdido entre las calles de Tokio caminando y observando lugares desconocidos para ella. Camino y camino entre las calles de aquella enorme ciudad tratando de encontrar una que le llevara de regreso con Shiryu o los chicos, pero cada vez su corazón le decía que estaba alejándose más de la cuenta. La tarde comenzaba a teñirse de sombría oscuridad, la gente a desaparecer con el transcurso del tiempo y ella cada vez lamentaba más el hecho de haber salido corriendo de aquella conversación de Shiryu y Jabu.

Cansada, a lo lejos de la calle donde ahora se encontraba situada, vio un pequeño parque y una banca justa para su debilidad. Sin dudarlo, se aproximo a ella y se reposo unos segundos percibiendo la brisa fría de la tarde que le removía sus cabellos oscuros, observando a los pocos transeúntes del lugar. Entonces bajo su mirada e imagino lo que seguramente su maestro le diría esa tarde sobre su actitud, que nunca hubiera hecho nada que la pusiera en peligro y que jamás anduviera sola en lugares desconocidos. _Realmente le haría falta en su vida._

Pronto el sonido de las nubes al crujir la trajo de regreso a la realidad, quizá aquella noche llovería, así que tendría que averiguar una manera de regresar a la mansión a como diera lugar. Se levanto de la banca en su firme determinación de volver, cuando un joven de aspecto sombrío a su espalda, le pidió ayuda sosteniéndose de un arbusto como si estuviera herido. Shunrei no dudo en acercarse, hasta que al tenerla unos centímetros cerca, el hombre la jaloneo del brazo e intento arrastrar hasta la parte oscura del parque.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa?, suélteme señor!—grito Shunrei asustada mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.

—Lo siento linda, esto te pasa por inocente, tu y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien—dijo el hombre jadeante mientras trababa de acercar sus labios al níveo cuello de la china.

— ¡Suélteme!—grito Shunrei en un último intento por escapar mientras golpeaba torpemente el pecho del hombre. Enfadado por el forcejeo, el hombre alzo su mano y la estampo contra la mejilla de la china, haciéndola caer al suelo. Asustada Shunrei comenzó a retroceder por el suelo mientras el hombre la cazaba con la mirada.

—Ahora veras...—dicho esto, el hombre se abalanzó sobre la joven, cuando las luces de un carro deslumbraron a ambos. En un segundo, el sonido de la puerta de un carro resoplo y de pronto, unas manos elevaron como pluma al hombre mientras una luz verde resplandecía por todo alrededor o eso creyó ver Shunrei en su aturdimiento. Al instante, unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y lentamente fijo su mirada en quien le hablaba desesperadamente, aunque ella aun no podía reaccionar, era como si todo se hubiera detenido unos segundos. Agito su cabeza y dejo hacer las lágrimas que estaban retenidas sin emoción aparente y así, poco a poco volvió en si sintiendo la mano fría de Shiryu acariciándole exasperadamente los cabellos mientras le preguntaba insistentemente si se encontraba bien.

Al verlo, Shunrei se olvido de lo demás y lo abrazo a su pecho sintiendo como el ultimo aliento de su pecho se escapaba, aliviada.

— ¡¿Estas bien Shunrei, que te hizo ese infeliz?!—cuestionaba angustiado Shiryu. Por su parte Hyoga se acerco al cuerpo inerte del hombre, notando su fría expresión ante la muerte mientras Ikki miraba alrededor. Como en sueño, Shunrei le pronuncio al dragón:

—Shiryu, estoy bien, solo llévame a casa.

**-x-**

No dudo y con el corazón hecho pedazos, tomó la manija y azoto la puerta tratando de descargar su ansiedad al entrar a la habitación donde se hospedaba con su hermano en la mansión, mientras se sentaba al ras de la cama. No entendía el porque pero sentía una impotencia mezclada con ansiedad que le nublaba los ojos y no le permitía pensar bien.

Si, se sentía triste, desconsolado, y es que no entendía como June era capaz de jugar así con él, porque él la había buscado, se había cansado de ello hasta el punto de creer que se había fugado a otro planeta, porque no había forma de encontrarla, dejando mensajes por aquí y por allá por si se aparecía, mas nunca recibía respuesta. Y ahora, ella se paseaba llena de felicidad por las calles de Tokio, como si no le hiciera falta y es que para él, para él era parte de su respiración y a ella parecía no importarle.

—_No te entiendo June...—_pronuncio al aire mientras su puños se aferraban cada vez mas a la fina cobija de la cama.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, suspirante, solo escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la mirada firme de su hermano sobre él. Al ver a su hermano mayor, esbozo una ligera sonrisa para no preocuparle y espero a que le hablara.

—Shun.

—Ikki, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Sucedió algo con Shiryu y lo acompañe toda la tarde, pero ahora esta en su habitación. —resopló escueto el moreno quitándose la única camisa que llevaba puesta para tomar un baño—Y tu, ¿por qué estas tan pensativo?

—Por nada...—añadió tan apresuradamente el de cabellos verdes que no fue difícil averiguar que mentía para Ikki, así que le devolvió esa típica mirada que siempre le lograba descubrir hasta el más íntimo secreto. —Hoy sucedió algo.

—Dime para eso estoy.

El de cabellos verdes escondió su mirada en el suelo mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. —Hoy creí ver a June.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Ikki, quien ya traía puesta una tolla en ele cuello y al ver la seriedad del menor, se aproximo a el y se sentó a su lado. —Estoy seguro que era ella, la vi cerca de la librería del centro del brazo de Nachi.

—Shun...—pronuncio Ikki observando el desconsuelo de su hermano.

—Intente seguirla pero me fue difícil entre la gente, quería hablar con ella, preguntarle el porque se ha ocultado, porque no ha respondido ningún mensaje que le he dejado, incluso he llegado a pensar que me odia, Ikki—aseguro con tristeza el muchacho—Es mi amiga Ikki, vivimos tantas cosas juntos y siento que me hace falta, pero yo a ella... _parece que no._

—Le he platicado a tantos sobre ella, que creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

— ¿A tantos?—preguntó alzando su ceja.

—A Hyoga, a Seiya, hasta a al chica del café de enfrente y todos me dicen que tengo que esperar, aunque no se si podre.

— ¿Dices que la viste con Nachi?—cuestiono Ikki.

—Si, así es.

—Pues no esperes más, búscalos a ambos, seguramente tiene una explicación. —afirmo positivo el moreno—Shun no seas tonto, estas aquí muriéndote en duda, ve, jamás te quedes con preguntas que te torturen la cabeza. Hyoga dijo que algunos muchachos se hospedaban en el edificio donde vive Eris, cerca del orfanato.

El de ojos esmeraldas, alzo su mirada y se topo con la peculiar sonrisa de su hermano, una que le alimento la esperanza:

—Tienes razón, eso hare—pronuncio el japonés, levantándose de la cama para dirigirse ala puerta. Y antes de salir a toda prisa, volvió su mirada atrás y pronuncio:

—Gracias Ikki, es buen tenerte de regreso.

**-x-**

Para Ikki aquella tarde no había sido fácil, lo sucedido con Shunrei y la desesperación de Shun le habían abrumado demasiado. Quizá eso era lo único que odiaba de su nueva oportunidad, el sentir cada problema de sus compañeros como suyo y compartiendo el mismo sentimiento en cada uno de ellos. Antes de su vida egoísta y efímera en la Isla de la Reina muerte, solo quedaba un ápice, cada vez sentía de vuelta su humanidad y era entonces que, se aferraba ala recuerdo de su amada Esmeralda. Como deseaba compartir aquella felicidad de estar de vuelta con su hermano con ella, seguramente estaría orgulloso de él, de estar tan cerca de sus amigos, de recuperar al antiguo Ikki al que había fallecido con su inocencia cuando era tan solo un niño.

Pero ahora tenia un nuevo dilema enfrente, el como ayudar a su hermano, así que motivado por su curiosidad y tras tomar un baño, salió a la cafetería próxima a la mansión para averiguar que era aquello que le había contado Shun a la joven del lugar.

Abrió la puerta y al instante observo que el ultimo cliente estaba por salir y las luces por apagarse, sin embargo, su determinación le hizo llegar hasta la barra y hablarle a la joven.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches caballero, ya hemos cerrado, vuelva mañana.

—Si lo se, pero quisiera platicar unos segundos con usted—aquellas palabras congelaron ala castaña, quien no había puesto atención en el fénix—No te asustes, solo quiero preguntarte por un muchacho.

—Definitivamente creí que te inclinabas por los gustos femeninos cuando te vi —bromeo la joven sonrojando al fénix—pero pregúntame, si te puedo ayudar.

—Quiero saber del muchacho porque _es mi hermano_—recalco al borde de la desesperación—lo debes recordar, un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello a la par, te hablo acerca de una chica.

—Ya recuerdo, un joven de ojos bonitos, como olvidarlo—señalo Aitana divertida mientras veía la cara de confusión del moreno—si me dijo que...oye espera—reflexiono la joven— ¿Por qué habría de decirte lo que me dijo, que tal si se enoja por que te dije, además apenas te conozco, solo llegas aquí y esperas que te cuente todo como si fuéramos amigos?

Desesperado por la joven, Ikki gruño furioso y golpeo la barra, tratando de controlarse.

— ¡Oye tranquilízate!

—Solo dime lo que te he preguntado, —espeto respirando intranquilo— ¿porqué tienes que darle tantas vueltas a una estúpida pregunta?

—Olvídalo, si quieres sabe pregúntale a él—agrego orgullosa la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta y cerrar el lugar.

—Fue una perdida de tiempo...—exclamo derrotado el fénix mientras salía del lugar murmurando quizá maldiciones.

Aitana se quedo confundida ante la manera tan extraña de comportarse del moreno y sin mas se rio al aire mientras cerraba la puerta del café, hasta que al girarse, observo a un hombre sentado en la acera de enfrente.

Extrañada, camino hacia la silueta cabizbaja y preguntó si todo esta bien, haciendo que la figura alzara su rostro. Se sorprendió cuando reconoció a uno de sus clientes, si definitivamente se castaño lo había visto en alguna ocasión. _Era el loco que le había objetado que drogaba los cafés._

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?—indago la castaña, agachándose mientras veía la mirada dispersa del joven y un sutil aroma a alcohol le acompañaba. Sin embargo, el solo se limito a mover su cabeza en negativa.

—Ya veo, se te pasaron los "cafés"—afirmo la castaña mientras se acercaba al castaño para levantarlo del suelo—ven, te llevare a tu casa o en un hotel, no puedes quedarte en la calle.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado, no tengo a donde ir, al menos no esta noche. —contesto aturdido el Pegaso mientras buscaba detenerse firme apoyada en Aitana. —No quiero verla, hoy no.

Aitana no presto mucha atención en las palabras del japonés y mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi, Seiya la jalo de la cintura, aproximando su silueta a la suya hasta robar el aliento por la forma tan firme que tenia de estrecharla— Esta noche no quiero estar solo, ¿te quedarías conmigo?

La castaña se congelo ante la firmeza del japonés, pues la cercanía era demasiada, así que sin dudarlo se hizo espacio con sus manos sobre el pecho del Pegaso y para su fortuna, un taxi se allego a ellos.

Aitana lo ayudo a meterse al taxi y acto seguido, ella hizo lo propio.

—Bien amigo, dime un lugar donde dejarte o alguien donde te pueda dejar—exclamo la de ojos miel tanto Seiya trataba de incorporarse.

—Miho, ella me puede ayudar.

— ¿Quién es ella, donde vive?

—Creo que vive en los departamentos a lado del orfanato de aquí cerca.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde había indicado le Pegaso y así con dificultad y diversión, la castaña saco al japonés del taxi y toco el primer timbre que encontró:

En segundos, el portón del edifico se abrió mientras Miho salía acomodándose una bata de dormir a recibir al castaño.

— ¡Seiya, ¿pero que te sucedió?!—grito Miho observando con recelo a Aitana.

—Nada, no me paso nada.

—Yo no lo puse así, chica—afirmo la castaña riendo ante la forma tan simpática en la que el castaño se colgaba de Miho.

—Gracias por todo chica del café—agrego sonriente el Pegaso mientras se metía al apartamento guiado por Miho.

**-x-**

Shun respiro fuerte tratando de tranquilizarse que de pronto comenzaba a doler. Estaba frente la puerta la cual creía era la correcta, porque su corazón y pasos lo había llevado a ella. Se escuchaba en el interior el sonido de la televisión prendida, pero nada de voces, haciéndole sentir a cada segundo más intranquilo. No tenía discurso preparado, no sabía que era exactamente lo que le diría al tenerla al frente, pero de algo estaba seguro, dejaría que su corazón hablara. Tomó una ultima bocanada de aire y toco la madera con sutileza.

Aquel lapso entre el abrir de la puerta y el sonido de los pies descalzos aproximándose, le robaron el aliento. Al abrir, fue la primera vez que sus ojos se enfrentaron a unos tristes azulados que recordaba años atrás haber visto.

—Shun, estas aquí. —murmuro por instinto June, sosteniendo su aliento por la impresión.

—June hablemos, por favor. —se apresuro a confirmar Andrómeda, abriendo sus ojos asegurándose que no era una alucinación mientras sentía como su corazón se paraba, pues había anhelado tanto ese momento que ahora no sabia como reaccionar.

—Adelante—espeto inseguro la rubia mientras respiraba lentamente al dejarlo pasar y cerraba sus ojos brevemente.

El silencio de ambos se hizo infernal y la intranquilidad de sus respiraciones los puso tensos a ambos. De inmediato June apago el televisor e invito a sentarse en un ligero sillón al de mirada esmeralda mientras el observaba la mesa de centro repleta de palomitas y chocolates.

—Lamento si te tome en mal momento—respingo nervioso Andrómeda.

—No, no importa Shun—hablo dulcemente ella tratando esquivar la mirada penetrante y que la desarmaba del muchacho.

— ¿Que sucede contigo June, porqué te escondiste todo este tiempo, porqué no me dejaste verte, ¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado?—pauso ansioso—He pensado tanto, miles de cosas me han pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, tu eras una de las personas a las que quería ver a mi lado en esta nueva oportunidad y hoy no se que pensar—examino Shun sin darle tiempo de asimilar a la rubia.

—_Shun..._

— ¿Por qué June, porque me no me dejaste verte, acaso hice algo mal?—aguardo esperando respuesta de ella, quien se cubría tras un cojín como una niña.

— ¿Y tu crees que para mi ha sido fácil, Shun?—añadió ella sintiendo el enrojecer de sus ojos—estaba muy confundida, aun lo estoy, no se que pensar ni que hacer, y tenia miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras, de que no me quisieras a tu lado porque no estuve cuando más me necesitabas.

—Se todo lo que te sucedió en el Hades...y creí que te había perdido, me hice a la idea ...—la amazona apreció el quebrar de su voz— ...y quise olvidarlo todo, renuncie a todo lo que conozco para ver si podía lograr no sentir este vacio , y cuando los chicos me dijeron que Athena les trajo de nuevo, sabia que no debía verte porque no estuve cuando tenia que apoyarte. He llorado cada vez que veo una nota tuya, comiéndome las ansias de contestarte, porque se que no merezco estar a tu lado—Shun tomo sus manos entre las suyas al ver sus lagrimas correr mientras trataba de contener el nudo en su garganta—Perdóname Shun, de verdad creí que no te hacia falta y que como había fallado, merecías alguien mas a tu lado.

Sin pensarlo, aproximo su silueta a la de ella y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola asi, tiernamente como era él.

—No June, no cambiara ni un minuto tu presencia por nada.

_**Continuara.**_**..**

_**Lindos lectorcitos ,que capi tan triste ,pero hoy es día de gangnam style haha así que nada de tristeza , y mientras bailo al estilo coreano ,les dejo un capi más de su historia Blue Dream y les prometo que Hyoga y sus romances siguen la próxima vez. En esta ocasión y debido a que una lectorcita me dijo que el capi pasado era muy poquito, les actualice en dos días porque no les iba a dejar mas tiempo con la duda, ya me han esperado 6 meses así que..., pero no se me alebresten, ya mero viene la otra actualización, nomas déjenme ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics atrasados. Les mando un besito chiquitín y espero verlos pronto! Sigan dejando sus reviews, opiniones, yo los leo ,mil gracias!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sucesos de una noche

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Sucesos de una noche**_

Era la primera vez que la sentía tan cercana como tanto deseó en sueños que se tomaba mas tiempo del necesario para reconfortarse en el abrazo de la rubia y para June, él, él no le era tan indiferente. El estrecharlo en sus brazos era una deliciosa sensación que la hacia conmoverse y refugiarse como niña abandonada, más aun cuando el santo le susurro al oído:

—_June...—_ asintió Andrómeda—_te extrañe demasiado_.

—_Shun..._

Y así se mantuvieron ambos sin necesidad de palabras, en su calor, hasta que el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta, hizo a ambos separarse. La rubia de inmediato limpio sus lágrimas y trato de arreglar sus cabellos mientras Shun miraba atento a la presencia que penetraba. Con algunas bolsas de comida, la cara de Nachi se desfiguro al ver la presencia de Shun en su apartamento, haciendo que cerrara con sigilo la puerta mientras ocultaba su mirada tras un escueto saludo.

—Nachi, si que volviste pronto—objetó June mientras veía al de cabellos negros depositar las bolsas con cuidado en el comedor, dándoles la espalda entre aquel silencio inquieto.

—Si...—murmuro casi inaudible el lobo, resistiéndose a girar su mirada al par que le observaba—no quería dejarte tanto tiempo sola ni tardarme con la cena, por eso regrese rápido.

Al ver que él no era mas que un intruso en aquel lugar, el de ojos verdes se levanto del sillón y espetó—Lo mejor será que yo me vaya, volveré en otra ocasión—aclaro mirando a June mientras Nachi giraba a verlo por instinto—disfruten su cena.

—No te vayas...—dijo apresurado el de cabellos negros—yo no puedo quedarme esta noche con June, quede de ver a Jabu y a Geki... y también Ban así que cena con June, yo me voy.

— ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada, Nachi?—pregunto sorprendida la rubia mirando fijamente al santo de bronce, quien claramente no tenia ni idea de que hacer con su mentira.

—Ya te lo dije June, no quería que te quedaras sola, así que con Shun aquí puedo irme sin problema—espeto el moreno nervioso y antes de dar mas explicaciones, tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió del mismo dejando asombrados a la amazona y santo que le acompañaba.

Al estar en silencio y con toda aquella abrumadora situación de minutos atrás, Shun sintió el impulso de alcanzar a Nachi.

—Perdóname June, pero tengo que hacer algo—dijo Shun esbozando una ligera sonrisa y tras ello, se aproximo hacia ella para depositarle un beso en la frente y salir a toda prisa de aquel departamento.

No había avanzado mucho el santo del lobo entre las calles cuando Andrómeda le dio alcance y grito su nombre en aquella oscuridad, aunque al escucharlo el lobo apresuro mas sus pasos haciendo que el otro le persiguiera:

— ¡Nachi, mírame!—fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Shun para que el lobo se detuviera, aun dándole la espalda en la calle vacía de testigos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, porque no me dijiste nada de June cuando sabias que estaba desesperado por encontrarla, porqué en todas estas ocasiones que te he visto no me dijiste que estaba contigo?—pregunto Shun notando como el frio de la noche convertía su aliento en respiración blanca.

El lobo aguardando su mirada, giró su cuerpo lentamente y trato de buscar algo que sonara lo suficientemente razonable para excusarse, mas su lengua parecía no ceder.

— ¿Por qué Nachi?—se aproximo el santo de las cadenas mirándole con alguna esperanza de verdad. El de cabellos negros negó:

— ¿Por qué, porqué, que no te parece suficiente el daño que le has hecho ya para hacerla sufrir más?—Andrómeda negó sin entender—He sido yo quien la he visto llorar cada noche por tu culpa, el único que la ha escuchado y ayudo cuando recién llego a Tokio ,¡ella solo me tiene a mi, siempre lo dice! —gritó desesperado el lobo—así que creí que ya no debía verte mas o si no volvería a sufrir—pausó para tranquilizarse—además, ella me pidió que no dijera nada sobre su presencia cuando le dije que estabas vivo y si deseaba volver a verte, aunque su única respuesta fue que ella no te merecía, mas_ eres tu quien no la mereces._

—Nachi basta, eso es un tema aparte.

—Yo intente hablarle de ti, pero cada vez que lo hacia se ponía mas triste—Nachi golpeó con su dedo índice el pecho de Andrómeda— ¡Tu solo eres un motivo de lágrimas para ella y yo no quiero verla mas así!—termino por espetar el lobo mientras sus ojos se enrojecían llenos de emoción, cuestión que cautivo al santo de las cadenas.

—No puede ser...—suspiró Shun inaudito—Nachi, ¿acaso tú_...tú la amas, es_ por eso que haces esto?

El moreno se congeló ante la mirada inquisidora del santo de las cadenas. Estaba descubierto.

—Y eso que importa, da igual, para ella el único que importa eres tú—suspiro el santo del lobo limpiándose torpemente un par de lagrimas que se habían escapado. —Ella siempre me querrá como un amigo, hasta ha dicho que le encantaría que fuéramos hermanos, por eso y ahora con todo lo que ha ocurrido, te pido que no la lastimes.—Nachi se aproximó a Andrómeda y lo tomó de su camisa, descargando toda su impotencia—¡Solo hazla feliz, júralo, porque si no es así, intentare hacerte pedazos!

Y sin más lo soltó, echándose a correr al otro lado de la calle mientras Shun trataba de asimilar toda aquella plática en soledad. Era obvio que Shun le superaba por fuerza, pero aquello no era lo más sorprendente, si no aquella declaración en medio de la penumbra.

**-x-**

Con dificultad, Miho llevo a Seiya hasta la cama y ahí lo dejo caer lentamente mientras el castaño trataba de acomodarse**. **Era una habitación sencilla pero confortable, con algunos muebles gastados y un televisor, el único lujo similar a cualquier de la gran mansión.

—Seiya...—murmuro cuando lo vio removerse con dificultad sobre la cama. Y es que hasta para ella, quién había permanecido en sus peores momentos a lado del Pegaso, verlo en aquella apariencia resultaba_...impactante_.

—Seiya...—volvió a llamarle con un dejo de preocupación, acomodándose a un lado de la cama para sentirle—¿te encuentras bien?

El Pegaso se giró para mirarle de frente y con dificultad la observó, notando como la luz de la luna la hacían ver hermosa solo con su fina ropa de dormir blanca y lentamente aproximó su mano hasta alcanzar sus cabellos sueltos, que acarició delicado mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura.

—Miho, eres bellísima...

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la morena, quien abrió sus labios llena de sorpresa mientras el Pegaso se deleitaba con la tersura de su rostro.

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? —indagó el castaño tratando de levantarse para quedar próximo a ella, sintiendo la tensión que ella mostraba. Miho comenzaba a temblar nerviosa pues había esperado tanto ese momento que asimilarlo le costaba.

— Soy un estúpido, un completo estúpido,¿ no crees?—murmuro dejándole sentir su aliento sobre su rostro— teniendo a alguien como tu a mi lado y no entregándole todo lo que merece.

Miho instintivamente se aproximo al ya sentado japonés, apreciando la pesadez de su respiración y como su corazón bombeaba sangre al mil por hora.

— ¿Por qué...?—titubeó la voz de Miho— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Seiya?

—Porque te quiero Miho y...—antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Miho abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa y supo que era el momento, no dudo y apresó los labios del Pegaso entre los suyos. Y si, bailó unos segundos, cinco o seis, al compás que marcaba su intuición porque para Miho, si, era el primer beso certero, ese que tanto anhelaba y del hombre de quien lo esperaba. Y aunque solo duro unos segundos, para ella fue una eternidad sintiendo la calidez de aquella boca entre la suya.

Sin embargo, Seiya lentamente la apartó de sus labios y oculto su mirada culpable en las sábanas. Aquel no era un plan previsto. Miho aun permanecía desconcertada y de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de Pegaso.

Al verla tan feliz y con el furor que le estrechaba, como si no quisiera dejarle ir, pasivamente fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del Pegaso. El silencio reinó unos segundos mientras ambos sentían con su abrazo la vehemencia de sus corazones.

—Te amo Seiya—al escucharla, el santo del Pegaso se congeló y lo único que logro hacer fue acariciar nuevamente los cabellos esparcidos sobre su pecho.

—Perdóname.

Seiya a pesar que sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Saory y el dolor que le había causado, y al ver a Miho tan frágil, su razón le revelo que no quería causarle el mismo dolor a ella, él debía cumplir la promesa.

Al paso de unos minutos, notó como Miho se había acomodado a su calor y dormía tan plácidamente que se le antojo delicada .Sonrió al ver su gesto despreocupado y la abrazó a su pecho, aunque no sabia que consecuencias podría llevarle aquello, pues adoraba a Miho pero no la veía como mujer, si no como una hermana que siempre le había acompañado, siempre preocupada por él y que le adoraba sin medida, logrando como su compañía que le regalase las mas mágicas sonrisas.

Y entonces se sintió miserable, ¿como alguien como ella podía ser tan radiante con su simple compañía?, y si así era, ¿por qué él le negaba tal felicidad, quién demonios se creía para hacerlo?.Y aunque no dudaba que podría hacerla feliz, se preguntaba ¿acaso podría algún día llegar a amarla como amaba a Saory, o aun peor, podría olvidarla a esa mujer que punzaba su pensamiento como le daba en gana?.

Aquella respuesta solo el tiempo se la daría.

**-x-**

Llevaban minutos encerrados en aquel cuarto de la mansión, de esquina a esquina de la cama, sentados entre nerviosismo y miradas intranquilas. Y es que desde que Shiryu la había aparecido auxiliando a Shunrei, no habían cruzado palabra, mas el silencio solo hacia que él se llenara la cabeza de todas aquellas cosas que pudieron pasarle a Shunrei por su culpa. La veía ahí, fría con la mirada vacía y la humedad de su cabello resbalando hacia la toalla aun con su ropa del incidente.

Shiryu no deseaba importunarla, ya había sido un día bastante difícil como para fastidiarle más, pero también anhelaba hacerle sentir a la joven que estaba a su lado y ella, no sabia como demonios tenia que actuar ó que decir, pues en parte su temblor de manos aun no la dejaba quieta y todos los incómodos pensamientos de lo que pudo sucederle le abrumaban.

Y aun más molesto, fue ese silencio que la alejaba mas del chino, ya no podía estar con ese elipsis incomoda donde solo sus respiraciones fueran el compás que marcaran el transcurso del tiempo, así que sin pensarlo más, ella decidió hablar, pues al conocerlo más de la cuenta sabia a bien que Shiryu jamás se acercaría.

—Shiryu yo...—al instante, el chino giro su mirada cristalina hacia la de ella en total atención. —yo quiero preguntarte tantas cosas.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se colocó lentamente de rodillas hacia ella mientras buscaba sus manos —Dime lo que sea, Shunrei.

Entonces lo miró con esa bella mirada que poseía la joven sintiendo como su corazón se tensaba al sentirlo tan cerca. Era una mezcla de emociones entre nostalgia, conmoción y alegría el verlo tan cerca y tan suyo, así que no pudo evitar que una de sus manos se deslizara de las del Dragón y le acariciara el rostro lánguidamente.

— ¿Porqué ocultarte de mi, acaso no me querías a tu lado?—pregunto Shunrei sintiendo como su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento y temiendo que el dragón inventara cualquier excusa para no lastimarla.

— ¡No, por su puesto que no!—aclaro Shiryu atrapando su rostro en sus manos, enfrentando el brillo de sus ojos a los suyos—Si tu eres lo más importante para mi, Shunrei, _siempre lo has sido._

—Yo...fui un tonto—expreso ansioso el dragón haciendo que la joven se pusiera de pie junto con él—No quise hacerte daño, y jamás quise que sufrieras, lo has hecho por tantos años que no me lo perdonaría si volviera a suceder. Se que son tiempos de paz pero si algo me sucediese, no quiero ni pensar. Sinceramente creí que seria mejor que pensaras que nunca regresaría, siempre te he dicho lo contrario.

— ¡Pero lo prometiste, sabias que yo aguardaría por ti!—grito Shunrei mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla que Shiryu trataba de limpiar con sus pulgares. — ¡Que mi corazón es tuyo y que te esperaría una vez más como lo he hecho durante todos estos años!

Shiryu la miro desconsolado ante sus palabras y tontamente la abrazó a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello—Perdóname Shunrei, perdóname.

Tras unos segundos perdidos en su abrazo, Shiryu bajo su boca en busca del ido de la dama y lentamente susurro—_Te amo Shunrei._

Fue tan dulce su encanto que las piernas le temblaron a la joven, quien incrédula se despego del joven de respiración agitada y corazón impasible. Shiryu la miró lleno de ternura ante el sonrojo que había provocado en la delicada joven, relamió sus labios secos de nerviosismo y lentamente depositó sus labios contra los de Shunrei.

Sus labios atrapado entre lo de ella era como una caricia de flor que lo hacia conmoverse, era una sensación mágica y aunque mil veces soñó con aquel momento, era mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías. Instintivamente la abrazó a su cintura y aunque dudaba si aquello estaba bien, ya no le importaba, solo importaba estar a su lado.

**-x-**

Aquel rubio metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó lentamente unas llaves. Y si, hasta para él era raro tener las llaves de un lugar que no era suyo. Pero su amada así lo había decretado y a él no le había molestado.

Y antes de abrir la puerta de aquel departamento, se dio unos segundos para recordar como había comenzado todo aquello.

Los primeros días que volvió entre los vivos, fue a Siberia a visitar a su madre y limpiar un poco el refugio que compartió con Camus años mas tarde, sin embargo, fue difícil no sentir soledad de aquel lugar, la nostalgia del tiempo y aunque permaneció algunos días en el gélido lugar, viajaba constantemente para abatir la soledad y reencontrarse de vez en cuando con Shun en Tokio. Y la primera tarde que acompañó a Shun al orfanato, la mirada azulada de una mujer de su pasado, lo atrapó de nuevo.

Al verlo, Eris se colgó de su cuello llena de alegría y supo por palabras de Miho lo preocupada que la chica había estado por todos, en particular por él. Recordaba que a partir de entonces sus visitas al orfanato habían sido constantes y ayudaba en lo que podía al lugar, sintiendo la calidez de los niños al convivir con él y sobretodo, la de las noches que se volvían de lectura de poesía en el muelle.

Y fue entonces que sin poder resistir más y al verla tan hermosa, una noche de triste luz, la apresó con su cuerpo contra el muelle y la besó apasionadamente. No supo como sucedió, pero a partir de entonces, pasaba noches enteras durmiendo a su lado.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente y de sorpresa Eris encontró a Hyoga afuera de su puerta.

—Eris...—pronuncio el rubio sorprendido.

—Hyoga, cariño, ¿qué haces afuera, se te olvidaron las llaves?—de inmediato, la dama lo invitó a entrar.

—No, es que... no importa—al instante, el rubio se abrazo a la cintura de la dama y le deposito un sutil beso en sus labios. —¿Ibas a salir?—preguntó el rubio.

—No , es que vi debajo de la puerta una sombra y como no habías llegado ,pensé que eras tú.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la sala donde se veía una cobija sobre l sillón y el televisor prendido. Cansado, Hyoga se tiró sobre el mismo, dejando caer su cabeza y espero a que la rubia le secundara.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—le reprendió el rubio, mientras ella le miraba inquisidora—pude no haber sido yo. _Camus siempre decía que...—_al hablar, lo interrumpió la chica imitándolo.

—Lo se ,lo se, _"que debemos tener cuidado con las visitas inesperadas_", pero tranquilo sabia que eras tu ,cariño—bromeó la rubia acariciándole el rostro mientras él le miraba reprimiéndola.—Esta bien, esta bien, no lo volver a hacer, preguntare quien es antes de abrir.

—Si Camus estuviera vivo...—murmuro el rubio mirando al techo mientras un suspiro se escapaba—me encantaría que le conocieras.

Ella no pudo evitar sumarse al nostalgia del siberiano y le miró con ternura.

— ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

—Como te amo a ti, así que imagínate cuanto—contesto el cisne robando una delicada sonrisa de la chica. De inmediato, Hyoga la jaló del sillón y la hizo acostarse en sus piernas para poder robarle un beso mientras ella moría de risa.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que salir de vista al zoológico con los niños—expresó la rubia mientras se incorporaba del sillón.

—Esta bien, vayamos—contesto el cisne mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Oye pero me contaras sobre como te fue hoy con Shiryu?—indago la dama curiosa antes de darle la mano al siberiano.

— ¿No que ya te querías acostar?—agregó divertido el joven al ver que no le daría la mano hasta que accediera—Esta bien, te contare.

Y mientras la rubia se levantaba sostenida por Hyoga, al avanzar algunos pasos, sintió un fuerte punzón en su estómago que la hizo doblarse del dolor.

— ¿Te, te sientes bien?—pronuncio Hyoga nervioso mientras la sostenía.

—Si es solo que...—contestó la chica tratando de no preocupar a s amado— bueno estos días me he sentido un poquito mal ,quizá sea por algo que comí.

— ¿Segura?, podemos llamarle al doctor y...—decía preocupado el cisne mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta la recámara.

—No te preocupes seguro no es nada...—decía Eris mientras trataba de disimular su dolor y se reposaba en la cama.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, una vez más espero que este capi sea de su agrado y que estén disfrutando la próxima navidad, porque yo no! Hahah la verdad me he puesto enferma y no puedo comer cosas deliciosas de navidad pero ahora que estoy de reposos me ha dado tiempo de actualizar, así que ustedes coman lo que yo no puedo! Les mando mil bendiciones y los veo muy pronto!**_

_**gracias a:PrincessVirgo,Mel-gothic,darkacurario,Tepucihuatl-Shun y Saint love moon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Lagrimas calladas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Lágrimas calladas.**_

Casi no había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche a diferencia de ella, quien al sentir su cálido abrazo no podía abandonar esa sonrisa ó eso era lo que él había visto durante la noche.

Se había mantenido en la misma posición durante varias horas con el fin de no perturbar su sueño, porque mientras más la veía mas se convencía de su cariño hacia Miho. Y mientras pensaba en ello, la de cabellos azulados se removió lentamente pues ya era hora de levantarse.

—Hola...—comento él mientras ella parpadeaba sus ojos aun adormilada. Sin poder evitarlo, ella le regalo una sonrisa preciosa que le hizo enternecerse.

—Hola cariño—murmuro Miho sonrojándose al instante— perdona, Seiya.

—No importa, es lindo escucharlo—respondió con ternura el castaño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Oye,¿ tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?—le preguntó emocionada.

—No que yo recuerde.

— ¿Porque no me acompañas hoy al orfanato? —cuestionó ella solazada mientras se intentaba incorporar apoyada en su pecho—será divertido hoy visitaremos el zoológico y vaya que necesitare ayuda sobretodo con Makoto.

—Por supuesto, solo debo volver a la mansión por algo de ropa y...—antes de que terminara la frase, el teléfono cerca de la cómoda de Miho sonó. Ella contestó, sin embargo tras unos segundos de escuchar la voz tras el teléfono, su mirada cambió y tapó la bocina del mismo.

—Seiya...—murmuró con pesadez Miho—te busca Saory, ¿le digo que estas aquí?

Aquellas palabras congelaron al santo mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora, pues no contemplaba esa situación. Pensó en negarse, sobretodo por todo lo que ese momento implicaba: él y Miho _juntos_ toda la noche, ¿que pensaría Saory si sabía que estaba ahí?. Sabia que no tenia el porque dar explicaciones y mucho menos pensar en la diosa cuando le había rechazado de la manera mas vil, pero la duda del porque lo solicitaba se metió en su cabeza, así que con cierto nerviosismo, tomó la bocina de las manos de Miho sintiendo su mirada expectante.

—Saory...—murmuro al teléfono cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la respiración de la mujer. — ¿Necesitas algo, todo esta bien?

—Seiya...—titubeó Saory al contestar—no, no pensé encontrarte ahí, yo...—la de cabellos lilas flaqueó, aquella voz la hizo estremecer inundándose de una inexplicable y profunda tristeza.

—Dime, lo que sea.

—Yo te buscaba porque...—Saory no sabia la razón suficientemente fuerte que le hubiera hecho buscarle, así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente—no importa, necesito verte para hablar varios asuntos sobre el Santuario, ¿puedes ahora?

Seiya intercambio una mirada fugaz con Miho y afirmó—Si es así de importante, voy ahora mismo.

Aquellas palabras inundaron de tristeza el corazón de Miho, que perdía su mirada en las cobijas. Maldecía haber contestado y tal solo unos segundos, el haber fantaseado un día entero a lado del Pegaso. Segundos más tarde, Seiya devolvió la bocina a Miho, quien colgó decepcionada, formando un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—Perdóname Miho, pero no podre acompañarte hoy, debo ir a ver a Saory, se trata del Santuario.

Por dentro, Miho sentía un infierno de melancolía—Si es así de importante, ve.

—De verdad lo siento—exclamo el castaño mientras se acomodaba la chamarra para partir y segundos mas tarde, depositarle un beso en la frente—Gracias por entender bonita, te veo después.

Tras decir esto y cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Miho suspiro hondo varias veces y cuando menos lo notó, dos lagrimitas traviesas se colaron en sus ojos_. Lo había perdido otra vez._

**-x-**

Cuando vio entrar al hombre de chaqueta oscura y del día anterior, su primera reacción fue bufar fastidiada y ponerle mas cafeína al vaso que servía a un cliente, sobretodo al verlo aproximarse hacia la barra. Con su aire de misterio, el de cabellos azulados se sentó en la barra y la observó durante unos minutos para llamar su atención, mas en el juego de dar y ceder, ella hizo caso omiso, irritando poco a poco al joven que respiraba fuerte para contener su carácter.

— ¡Hey!, también estoy aquí—espeto Ikki llamando al atención de Aitana.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?, digo si no es un cuestionario sobre hombres, todo esta perfecto—agrego con sarcasmo Aitana. Ikki volvió a respirar hondo.

—Ya. Lo único a lo que vine es...—ahogo su aliento como si fuese a ahogarse— a disculparme...

—Ah ¿enserio, acaso conoces el significado de eso?—bromeó ella mientras él chasqueaba la lengua.

— ¿Porqué eres tan fastidiosa?—comento entrecerrando sus ojos—Ya se que no debí venirte a cuestionar sobre mi hermano y actuar así contigo, pero creí que seria una manera de poder ayudarle.

Ella le miró con curiosidad—Me preocupa, es por eso que me intereso, —oculto su mirada, susurrante—_es mi hermano._

Aquellas palabras llamaron en seguida la atención de la dama, aquel hombre parecía que en el fondo todo ese misticismo y forma oscura de ser, era porque trataba de proteger lo que mas quería y a si mismo, y descubrirlo se comenzaba a hacer objetivo para la castaña_, si descubrir al verdadero Ikki._ — ¿Sabes?, ya termino mi turno, ¿te parece si salimos a dar un paseo y platicamos?

Ikki abrió sus ojos ante al sorpresa, y extrañado, consintió, después de todo no tenia nada que perder.

**-x-**

Desde que había hecho aquella llamada, había permanecido en el mismo sitio, sentada en el escritorio del despacho de su abuelo, totalmente a la deriva de la razón. Su corazón se aceleraba alocado cuando recordaba la voz del Pegaso tras la bocina y su mente fantaseando sobre Miho y él, _a solas_, seguramente recordando aquel viejo amor e ilusión perdida que había escuchado alguna vez.

Porque ella sabia cuanto le amaba Miho, cuanto le había esperado y él, el le había prometido regresar algún día para estar a su lado, pues para Seiya no había mejor mujer que ella. Y si lo sabia, no entendía porque desde que Pegaso le había confesado que la amaba con devoción, algo se despertó en su interior, algo que ya sabia que existía pero que se negaba a dejar salir.

Y si, estaba celosa, llena de nervios que se reflejaban en aquellos papeles que estaban hechos trizas por su fuerza y que no podían dejarla apaciguarse. Incluso jamás se dio cuenta de las veces que Tatsumi había insistido en la puerta del despacho llamándole, hasta que el calvo se planto frente a ella, preocupado:

—Señorita, ¿le sucede algo?—Saory agito su cabeza y negó, sonriendole.

—Tatsumi, ¿esta listo lo que te pedí, los caballos en la casa del campo?.

Si, por extraño que pareciese, Saory había amanecido con ganas de montar, uno de sus tantos pasatiempos.

—Si mi señora, ya esta listo todo y su ropa de equitación en su recamara, así que cuando usted desee nos vamos al bosque, ya esta preparado el coche.

Detrás del el calvo, una mirada atrapó en seguida a la diosa, una presencia que estaba esperando ya hace tiempo.

— ¡Seiya!—exclamó apresurada la joven, levantándose deprisa del escritorio.

—Pero, ¿por qué entras así sin tocar?—le reprendió el calvo al sereno muchacho, que se aproximó lentamente a la diosa.

—Saory, me llamaste, dijiste que necesitabas hablar y aquí estoy.

Ella lo analizó de inmediato, su ropa arrugada, aspecto desfachatado, cuestión que la hizo entristecer, si bien repicaba era la misma de una noche anterior, recordándose que ese hombre no había pasado la noche solo.

—Tatsumi déjanos solos—exclamó ella evadiendo las preguntas del calvo, quien con su _"¿Qué?"_ de sorpresa salió de la habitación resignado.

En silencio, la jovencita espero a que la puerta se cerrara y lentamente se allego al joven lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablarle mas íntimamente. Lo miro fijamente unos segundos solo guiada por las respiraciones de ambos y posó una mano en su rostro, dejando que sus ojos le mostraran una tristeza inaudible.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, ahí hablaremos—explicó ella casi como una orden avanzando repentinamente hacia la puerta. —te espero abajo para que puedas ir a cambiarte, que yo también lo hare.

Ante la sorpresa por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de Saory, a Seiya no le quedo de otra que acceder a lo que su diosa le pedía. Enseguida, salió del despacho y avanzó a su cuarto, observando sutilmente como la silueta de la diosa desaparecía por el corredor. Tardó unos minutos en una rápida ducha y cambio de ropa, bajando enseguida de terminar y aun con el cabello húmedo al coche que abordaba ya Saory. Ya abordó, el pregunto ante el misterio que toda esa situación mantenía, sobretodo por el vestuario de ella.

— ¿Y...a donde vamos?

—Vamos a montar un poco, tengo ganas de hacerlo—exclamó ella tomándole la mano involuntariamente mientras el miraba su acción extrañado—hace mucho que no lo hago.

— ¿Un caballo montando en otro, sin alas?—ironizo—si que será divertido.

—Iremos a un lugar donde no existe ni la justicia ni leyes ni nada, solo nuestro _amor_...—murmuro en forma de broma para el santo, aunque en el fondo ,eso era lo que tanto deseaba.

Al cabo de media hora de trayecto, santo y diosa llegaron a una exquisita residencia llena de tranquilidad y belleza con vastos montes calidos, cuestión que cautivo al caballero, quien se asombraba ante la imponencia del lugar.

Ella sonrió ante el gesto de asombró aniñado del santo que se le torno tierno— ¿te gusta?

—Si, si...—exclamó observando a todos lados tratando de tomar una fotografía mental de tan perfecto lugar. —a diferencia de la ciudad, este lugar es completamente diferente.

—Este terreno lo compró mi abuelo hace varios años y aquí me traía a montar cuando era pequeña, antes de bueno...te sabes de sobra la historia.

Fue entonces que mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban, dos hombres que parecían servir de años en aquel lugar acarreando dos bellos caballos, abordaron a la diosa. Saory tomó a uno blanco que ya parecía conocer y el cual Seiya escucho decir que era _su favorito m_ientras le ofrecían un castaño al santo.

—Vamos Seiya, sube al caballo, te mostrare todo el lugar—insistió ella mientras abordaba al animal.

Y así lo hizo, el santo abordaba al otro y avanzo al paso que la diosa marcaba, despidiéndose de los demás. No supo cuanto tiempo se adentro entre aquellos arboles, pero cada centímetro le parecía mas hermoso que el anterior, siempre detrás de ella, que parecía dibujar una preciosa sonrisa al sentir la brisa golpear su rostro y cabellos esparcirse por el viento sobre el caballo.

Y tras mantenerse así unos segundos, ella se detuvo lentamente en un lugar que le parecía conocido. Bajó ella del caballo con cierto recelo, suspirando hondo como si fuera abatida por los recuerdos, olvidándose incluso del santo. El Pegaso le imitó, acercándose lentamente mientras descubría un pequeño lago rodeado de arbustos amarillentos de flores rojizas.

Seiya descendió del animal mientras continuaba atento a cada movimiento de la diosa, quien se mantenía de pie, quieta y silenciosa escuchando el sonido del agua al balancearse con el aire. Fue acercándose lentamente escuchando el crujido que sus pasos lograban en la hierba y sin pensarlo más, angustiado por tanto mutismo por parte de ella, la giró de sus hombros.

Aquellos ojos azulados y cristalinos como el mar estaban empañados de lágrimas, haciendo que algunos mechones se quedaran atrapados en su mejilla, así que el no dudo en tomar su rostro entre sus manso y limpiar con delicadeza y pulgares aquellas gotitas.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el con misterio.

—Este lugar...mi abuelo...—ella oculto su mirada tras su fleco, no podía evitarlo—él era lo único que tenia, lo mas cercano a una familia y se ha ido, se que han pasado tantos años pero...este lugar me recordó lo sola que estoy.

—No digas eso, aun tienes a los muchachos, a Tatsumi...—murmuro suave el santo—nunca digas eso frente a él o se matara y lo mejor...aun me tienes a mi.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y fue entonces que ella lo miró con esa devoción oculta, porque si, lo amaba, sus ojos marrones tan brillantes la quebrantaban y sus labios contrastantes con su piel tostada la tentaban como pecado mortal. _Sabía que no era correcto, pero aun así, deseaba hacerlo_.

—Seiya...—murmuro ella posando sus manos en las mejillas del otro. El lo intuyo de inmediato y ante el temor de no poder volver a tenerla así, apresó en un impulso sus labios contra los suyos, porque lo demás, lo demás ya no importaba más.

**-x-**

Su malestar iba en ascenso. Había comenzado con un par de mareos, luego con una pequeña punzada a la altura de su estomago que había decidido dejar pasar, mas la insistencia de Hyoga le hizo llegar aquella mañana hasta el hospital de la fundación. Al principio y mientras la revisaban, creyó que no era nada grave, incluso sintió una emoción correr su piel al escuchar la palabra _embarazo_, mas todo cambio cuando las enfermeras comenzaron a ir y a venir y realizaron ciertos exámenes con su sangre. El rostro del médico al revisarlos se trastornó y el silencio se convirtió en su primer verdugo, haciéndole saber que sus presentimientos eran ciertos.

Su desesperación no pudo más y entonces Eris le suplico al médico que ya no callara más.

Todo estaba dicho: ella tenía un tumor en el estómago y si no comenzaba pronto con el tratamiento, la palabra _desahuciado s_e añadiría a su lista de planes de vida.

Salió de la clínica con cierta parsimonia que incluso ella misma se sorprendió, quizá porque aun mantenía la esperanza que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría. Así había permanecido sentada varios minutos en la entrada del hospital esperando que Hyoga la recogiera.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir al volver a mirar el resultado de sus análisis escondidos en su bolsillo, pero sabía que Hyoga no tardaría en llegar y que su mirada sonrojada le traicionaría y terminaría por confesarle la verdad. _¿Y porqué no lo haría, porqué no decirle la verdad a quien mas amaba?_, porque Eris creía que Hyoga no merecía encadenarse al mismo sufrimiento que ella padecía, no, _apenas le había recuperado y ahora lo volvería a perder._

Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos presurosos a su lado izquierdo y con una bella rosa blanca en mano, el siberiano le pregunto:

—Eris, ¿cómo te fue?, —exclamo aun jadeante el rubio—trate de venir lo mas rápido que pude, pero me entretuve con Shun esta mañana, te tengo que contar lo que sucedió con él.

Ella sonrió ante la sonrisa divertida que le brindaba el rubio aunque por dentro moría por aventarse a sus brazos y llorar hasta que sus ojos se cansaran.—Si todo bien, es solo que comí algo en mal estado y me dieron medicamentos.

—Ah...—Hyoga bajo los ojos con cierta decepción pues en el fondo se permitió fantasear con la palabra "bebe". —Lo mejor es que estas bien—pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros— ven, vayamos a casa.

Eris iba callada y ausente todo el camino y aunque Hyoga trataba de platicar sobre cualquier cosa para animar a la joven, incluso le hacia algunas preguntas mas ella solo escuchaba el final de sus palabras, no podía olvidar tan dura noticia. A veces miraba de reojo a Hyoga y le parecía hermoso, siempre con su sonrisa y animo, uno que le contagiaba hasta el alma pero que no podía compartir ahora.

Ya habían llegado al departamento de Eris y para el rubio el trayecto se volvieron los treinta minutos más largos de su vida. Entraron sin mucho protocolo, aun en penumbras y cuando él se adelanto a prender las luces, ella no hizo otra cosa que maravillarse. La casa entera estaba repleta de globos de fantasía multicolor y un gran letrero con la leyenda"_Eris, cariño, recupérate pronto"._

—_Eris_...—el siberiano la tomo entre sus brazos y la miró de frente mientras ella temblaba aun absorta— ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente de los azulados ojos de la diosa, quien oculto su mirada ante la interrogante de Hyoga, quien la tomó del rostro y la hizo enfrentarle:

— ¿Qué sucede Eris, no te ha gustado?—indago preocupado el cisne—dime que sucede.

—Hyoga...—murmuró ella comenzando a desgarrarse por dentro, pues su corazón le pedía a gritos que actuara ya ,que renunciara a los más preciado para no hacerle sufrir.

—Hyoga, tenemos que hablar, yo...ya no te quiero.

—¿Pero de que hablas, acaso es una broma?—pregunto ansioso el rubio mientras la sostenía con fuerza para que no le rehuyera la mirada.—Es una broma ,¿verdad?

—¡No Hyoga!—grito ella, arrebatando su abrazo del santo.—solo vete.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos antes de que me de un paro cardiaco porque realmente me siento mal, les dejo este capi ,lamento si no incluí a Shuni pero lo verán mas en el siguiente capi, promesa de autora !Les mando un beso y gracias por sus palabras!**_


	8. Chapter 8 En el amor no es facil decidir

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8: En el corazón no es fácil decidir.**_

Azotó la puerta y tenia en mente no volver jamás aquel departamento mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus pasos y escondía sus manos en su chamarra, arrebatándose violentamente las pequeñas lágrimas que habían empañado sus azulados ojos. Estaba desorientado, toda esa escena de minutos atrás lo tenia desconcertado y ahora solo acudiría buscar a la única persona que podría darle un buen consejo prudente :Shun.

Y mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión, recordaba aquella palabras de minutos antes que ahora lo tenían vuelto loco.

Eris se había soltado del agarre del rubio y pasado varios minutos sollozando en la ventana mientras él intentaba tranquilizarse aguardando en el sillón con su mirada cabizbaja en el suelo y analizando cada palabra dicha con anterioridad por la rubia. Fue que, tras un largo silencio, la rubia suspiró con fuerza tratando de tomar todo el valor posible y enfrentarle.

—Yo... ya no te quiero Hyoga.—su actuación estaba resultando perfecta, tenia que serlo—así que será mejor que te vayas.

Hyoga movió su mirada a alrededor mientras respiraba cada vez mas fuerte en su ansia—No te creo,—murmuro apresurado aun silente en el sillón—no cuando hasta ayer teníamos planes de vida juntos, dime, solo hasta que me digas una razón sincera te creeré.

Ella suspiro, todo se complicaba más de la cuenta. —Hyoga... hay alguien más, —los ojos del siberiano la miraron de inmediato, con tal intensidad y firmeza que formaron un profundo dolor en la joven, pero la mentira tenia que seguir.—Hyoga yo, estoy enamorada de_... Shiryu._

— ¡Eris!—grito Hyoga levantándose violentamente y tomándola firme de sus hombros para enfrentarle, quizá si hubiera estado en sus cabales jamás lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo aquel nombre, el de su amigo, dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

El llanto de Eris se tornó mas fluido—Se que es una locura, que no tiene mucho sentido lo que digo pero cuando me hablas sobre él, todo lo que ha hecho por Shunrei...—aguardo un silencio rehuyéndole la mirada—lo único que provocaste en mi es un interés desmedido por él. ¿Ahora entiendes porque insistía en que me contaras sobre él y Shunrei?

—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!,—espetó con la cara enrojecida—el tiene a Shunrei, jamás te amaría ,no como a ella, jamás la dejara, la ama tanto como yo a ti.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?,—añadió ella con fuerza—cualquiera puede intentarlo, yo voy a insistir con él y quizá, si logre que me quiera. Además Shunrei tiene a Jabu ,¿no?

—¡Eris ,ya basta!—Hyoga se alejo unos cuantos pasos a fin de tratar de calmarse o terminaría muy mal.

La mirada vacía de Eris le lastimaba más de la cuenta y no podría seguir más tiempo manteniendo así la situación. —Solo vete Hyoga, vete y no vuelvas más.

Hyoga bajó su mirada una vez más y avanzó hacia la puerta ,dando un ultimo vistazo a la decoración de bienvenida que había hecho para ella—Eris ya no te importunare más porque te quiero tanto que lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, pero si yo cruzo esa puerta, será para jamás volver, ¿estas segura?

Ella aguardó en silencio mientras veía la silueta fría del siberiano—Esta bien, me voy— y antes de cerrar la puerta, mencionó:—Solo me duele lo que vas a sufrir, él nunca te amara, _no como yo._

Eris se sobresaltó al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta y espero a que seguramente el siberiano diera algunos pasos mas para dejar caer lentamente su silueta en el sillón mientras apretaba su pecho a una almohada del mismo, sintiendo como su tristeza se volvía cada vez mas honda y sus ganas por salir corriendo y detenerle le carcomían la piel.

Lo sabia, lo había perdido en un juego de palabras y ahora estaba decidida a dejarle ir_, para siempre._

Sin embargo, alzó su mirada y observo aquella decoración que el siberiano había hecho para ella y un sin fin de recuerdos felices la ataviaron, caminatas en el parque con helado, contando estrellas a media noche y relatos de Camus, pequeños detalles de frutas y flores que tenia el joven con ella, ¡vaya, si que habían sido los días mas grandiosos aquellos compartidos con Hyoga_!...,¡No!, no podía perderle._

Entonces su respiración se agitó, tenia que detenerle, tenia que decirle que todo era una mentira, así que se levanto del sillón aun empañada en lagrimas y al querer dar el primer paso, una punzada a la altura de su estomago la invadió, de tal manera que la hizo caer al suelo del dolor y segundos mas tarde desvanecerse en la soledad de esa habitación.

**-x-**

Solo habían pasado unos segundos en sus labios y para él se había vuelto una eternidad. Incluso cuando se soltó de aquel delicioso agarre, sintió como su respiración se había tornado pesada. Ella era como un sueño, delicada y preciosa, aquellos ojos aun llorosos provocaban sensaciones inexplicable para el caballero, quien la acariciaba lentamente sin querer desprenderse de su toque. Para Saory la situación no era diferente, Seiya desbordaba sentimientos en ella que la confundían, mismos que la tenían frágil entre sus brazos e increíblemente nerviosa. La manera en que la miraba, la tocaba, la hacia sentir era mas de lo que pedía pedir y que con dinero ni como diosa jamás podría conseguir.

Entonces ella decidió hablar—Perdóname Seiya, se que fui yo quien decidió no estar a tu lado, que fui yo quien me negué a decir lo que siento ,pero no sabia que hacer y...

Pegaso silenció a la diosa susurrándole mientras colocaba sus dedos a la altura de su boca—Saory ,lo importante es que...ahora estamos juntos, solos tu y yo, y que desde ahora... jamás me alejare de ti, ¿entendido?—sonrió el Pegaso para después depositarle un sutil beso a la joven.

—Seiya,no quiero volver...—mencionó ella aguardando la mirada—tengo miedo de hacerlo, de que cuando suceda nos estén esperando el mundo entero para decirnos que esto no esta bien, tengo miedo a perderte Seiya.

—Te lo prometo, eso no sucederá, al volver nunca me separare de ti, ya no.—afirmó el Pegaso abrazándola a su pecho—además, siempre estará este lugar que solo tu y yo conocemos y que será de nosotros.

Y así, en aquel cálido abrazo y con la deliciosa sensación del Sol a punto de desfallecer ambos permanecieron varios minutos así, para después acomodarse en un árbol junto al lago, quiza lo harían hasta que la noche los atrapara.

**-x-**

Ya habían recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, incluso dejando de contar los pasos con un vaso de café en mano, Ikki quizá había hablado mas de la cuenta pasando de chistes sobre su personalidad y descripciones de él como solitario y poco sociable hasta secretos íntimos de la chica como que eso de los chicos no se le daba del todo bien, ya que la mayoría la habían engañado según ellos porque trabajaba todo el día en la cafetería y siendo tan cínicos como para llevar a sus nuevas conquistas al mismo café donde ella trabajaba. Ikki entonces entendió que incluso la gente con una vida normal y no como la que llevaron ellos, también padecía en el área del amor.

Ikki asombrosamente había sacado su lado irónico y bromista en ocasiones, compartiendo sutiles risas con la castaña, que también había escuchado sobre Esmeralda, cuan importante era su hermano para el fénix y parte de su pasado, habiendo momentos de silencio que la castaña comprendía por el dolor que se dibujaba en los ojos del moreno. Y tras aquellas palabras entre las calles y tras estar toda la mañana en ella ,ya cansados los jóvenes decidieron pasar a una cafetería a comer. Aitana pidió varios platillos del menú sorprendiendo al caballero ante la cantidad avasallante de platos que sirvieron ,la mayoría de ellos pastelillos dulces y helados repletos de mermelada, cuestión que terminó por asquear al santo ya que él no gustaba comer cosas dulces.

— ¿Te vas a comer _todo eso_?—preguntó Ikki horrorizado mientras la jovencita de ojos miel veía emocionada la comida.

—¿Qué tiene?, son pasteles deliciosos, además tu me vas a ayudar.

—¡Qué!—negó el santo angustiado mientras ella bailaba feliz sobre la silla al comenzar a comer.

Ikki abría los ojos ante la forma tan "avorazada "de merendar de la joven, pues en casi dos mordidas se había devorado una tarta de fresa, una misma que en su plato estaba sin tocar.

—Oye, ¿que no te da remordimiento como todas esas chicas?—el moreno señaló a la mesa de a lado donde varias chicas que se reunían y coqueteaban con él, colocaban una pizca de pastel en su cuchara, muy diferente al panorama que le pintaba su acompañante.

—¿Remordimiento?, remordimiento me daría si le hiciera algo malo a alguien,—comentó la joven llenándose la boca de pastel—es solo comida Ikki y si no la disfrutas, ¿qué sentido tendría la vida?—pausó reflexiva mientras pasaba su bocado—además prefiero morir como una gordita feliz que como una supermodelo infeliz.—la castaña observó rápidamente a las jóvenes que le sonreían a Ikki ,quien eran jóvenes artificialmente preciosas, sin embargo el moreno no prestaba atención mas que a la joven frente a su mesa— No importa, de cualquier manera ya me resigne con los chicos, seré soltera por siempre y tendré 30 mascotas en lugar de novios. —mencionó la castaña sonriente mientras se metía una cucharada enorme de pastel.

Ikki sonrió ligeramente y echó un vistazo rápido a la joven, definitivamente le daba un toque al cuerpo de Esmeralda.

—No...digas eso...—añadió serio el santo—eres linda .

Al terminar de decir esto, la joven se sonrojó y tomó una cucharada mas enorme que la anterior, pero esta vez se la coloco cerca de la boca al fénix—Come y cállate—sin más remedio, el moreno abrió la boca y muy a su pesar, comenzó a comer semejante platillo ,que segundos mas tarde, acabo por disfrutar.

—¿Te gusto?—pregunto Aitana al santo que asintió ,comenzaba a divertirse.

—Que bien, es por eso que puse una cafetería Ikki, una como esta, para que un poco de café y pastelillos endulzara a personas con corazones cálidos pero que su pasado ha enfriado—sonrió ella amable y le miró—Así que de ahora en adelante, Ikki, comerás a diario pastelillos hasta que vuelvas a ser _el dulce Ikki_, ¿entendido?

_En que locura se había metido_, pensó el moreno.

**-x-**

Quizá habían pasado mas que la tarde juntos, quizá todo era un sueño del cual Andrómeda no quería despertar. Entonces cuando June se removió sobre su pecho, acomodándose de nuevo la cobija que cubría a ambos en el sillón mientras veían una película , volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

No, en definitiva no era un sueño, era tan real el que por fin estaba con June que podía acariciarla y sentir su calor delicioso en un abrazo en cualquier instante.

Llevaban desde la mañana encerrados en aquel departamento que la amazona compartía con Nachi con un armamento de palomitas, pizza y películas, y al paso de las horas, se había oscurecido .Fue entonces que la película terminó y mientras aprecian los créditos en la pantalla, la rubia suspiró:

—¿Te gusto la película, Shun?—exclamó ella mientras se alzaba del sillón para cambiar el disco de la video.

—Si, por su puesto—exclamó amable él mientras se estiraba y trataba de incorporarse en el sillón.—¿pondrás la última?

Ella afirmó divertida mientras metía en su boca algunas palomitas acarameladas de la mesa de centro.—Iré a la cocina por mas chocolates, se han acabado.

La amazona estaba por tomar el plato de los chocolates, antes de continuar su camino, fue detenida de la mano por Shun. En un hábil movimiento, el santo la jaló delicadamente hacia el sillón de manera que la chica cayó recostada en sus piernas. Ella sonrió ante la manera tan sorpresiva de tomarle del santo, quien la acorraló con su abrazo al fin de poder sentir su aliento a al altura de su rostro.

—Shu, Shu...Shun... ¿te sucede algo?

—June...—sus mejillas estaban por reventar y el calor que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo era descomunal ,nada comparado con el de sus nervios. Entonces apresó sus labios lentamente, casi rozándolos mientras veía la mirada avivada de la rubia que le correspondía. Se separó unos centímetros, soltando una ligera sonrisa y alcanzó su oído para murmurarle—_Te amo..._

Ella sintió erizar toda su piel mientras veía expectante aquellos ojos esmeraldas con un gesto de inocencia que la cautivaban. Entonces ella, cómplice de la travesura, apresó su rostro y lo volvió besar, esta vez, de lo sutil a mas diestro.

No obstante, el calor de sus labios era exquisito y su tacto la estaba enloqueciendo, así que en un acto apasionado, abrió ligeramente sus labios invitando al joven a descubrirle. Shun abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pues comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por aquel tipo de contacto que él mismo había provocado y que era nuevo, asi que poco a poco fue venciendo la estrechez de su boca y dominando la de la rubia, que gimió ligeramente cuando sintió la lengua de Shun sometiendo la suya. June detuvo del pecho a Shun unos segundos para acomodarse sobre el sillón y el pudiera abrigar su cuerpo.

Shun se posicionó lentamente sobre ella, como un cazador sobre su presa, atrapando una de sus manos entre la suyas mientras la libre mantenía el abrazo. Ambos retomaron el cálido beso que deleitó a ambos y en el juego, Shun bajó delicadamente una de sus manos hasta la espalda de la rubia, donde se detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se aparto unos segundos de la caricia.

—Continua Shun—la rubia tomó la mano de Shun que reposaba en su espalda, haciéndola bajar un poco más; su rostro estaba enardecido al igual que su cuerpo.

—June, yo... —el jovencito con aliento agitado, la miró—no lo se June ...quizá esto es demasiado rápido.

Ella sonrió divertida—Solo hazlo Shun, eres tu el hombre con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días, ¿por qué no habría de entregarme a él si mi corazón es totalmente suyo?

—¿Estas segura?—pregunto él con timidez acariciándole los largos cabelllos. Ella asintió.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender en el cuello de la rubia con vehemencia, lenta y sutilmente como roces con una flor, así se sentían de cálidos sus labios en la piel de la amazona.

Entonces la acorraló más, atrincherando su cuerpo contra el sillón,y desnudando un hombro de ella , dejando vagar sus manos tímidamente por el torneado cuerpo de la joven mientras sus labios comenzaban a devorarse la piel descubierta y June, hundía sus manos entre el cabello del peliverde guiándolo en el sendero de besos .

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando a congelados y sin movimiento aparente. Era Nachi, quien con ojos de horror y soltando las bolsas de comida que traía, miraba al santo y amazona en una mezcla de celos y rabia.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó con sus ojos llorosos y llenos de ira,el lobo—¡que te alejes de ella, Shun!

De inmediato, Nachi se aproximó hacia Shun y en un movimiento violento, lo tomó dela camisa y lo jaloneo hacia si, enfrentándole ante al sorpresa de la amazona. Nachi la vio unos segundos a June, y sintió la ira correr su piel cuando observó el hombro desnudo dela joven y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Nachi ,¿que haces?, ya déjalo!.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, porque solo quieres aprovecharte de June , eh?—el lobo miró fijamente a Shun, quien no sabia como reaccionar—_solo porque te ama, no tienes derecho a tomarla._

—Tranquilízate Nachi, yo no...

—¡Ya cállate, no me importa que seas mas fuerte que yo ni que June no me ame a mi!—la mirada azulada de la joven se clavó en el lobo incrédula ante las palabras—¡pero no voy a permitir que te aproveches de ella de esa manera!.

Sin pensarlo, Nachi golpeó el rostro de Shun, quien no hizo nada para defenderse y cayó al suelo mientras June corría a ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¡Shun!—la amazona observaba a ambos —¡Nachi!, ¿te has vuelto loco?

— ¡June tu no entiendes, él se esta aprovechando de que lo amas!—la rubia negó con la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza, confundida.

— ¿Quién eres tu eh, dónde esta mi amigo Nachi el me ha ayudado, eh, con qué derecho crees para pegarle a Shun?, —un poco de sangre cayó del labio de Shun, enfureciendo a la dama. —Yo lo amo Nachi y es mi decisión ser de él, tu solo eres mi amigo así que no vuelvas a decidir por mí, jamás.

—June por favor...—esbozó Shun levantándose del suelo, sin ánimos de pelear y limpiándose el liquido rojo en su boca.

—June ,no lo entiendes...—Nachi les dio la espalda mientras sus puños se apretaban enrojecidos.

Shun entonces lo decidió, aquella situación no les llevar a mas. Tomó la mano de June y la invito a abandonar aquel lugar.

—_Vamos_.—ella no dudo en seguirle.

Nachi los vio salir del departamento sin decir nada mas mientras un escalofrió recorrió su piel. _Pero qué hacia ,¿qué hacia si en el corazón no es tan fácil decidir_?

**-x-**

Su corazón se fue quebrando poco a poco al ver aquella imagen detrás de una reja y sus puños apretando descargando su ira. Si, sin duda Seiya esbozaba una de las más preciosas sonrisas al descender del auto de Saory, para segundos mas tarde, abrirle la puerta del coche y caminar a su lado riendo de quien sabe que cosa en el atardecer antes de meterse a la mansión.

Y aunque dudo en resistirse en enfrentarles y salir de aquel lugar corriendo mientras sus lágrimas se las llevaba el aire junto a su dolor, un extraño valor les hizo avanzar hasta donde estaban ellos.

Y antes de que dieran un paso más para meterse a la mansión, Miho gritó el nombre de Seiya congelando los pasos de ambos. Al girarse la diosa y santo, Seiya agudizó su mirada cuando observo las lágrimas en el rostro de la morena y su nariz enrojecida del frio, quizá llevaba varios minutos esperándole.

—Miho...

—¿Esta es tu manera de cumplir tu promesa, haciéndome esto después de que estuviste conmigo la noche anterior?,¡¿por qué Seiya, por qué haces esto?!—grito la peli azul descargando el dolor que le producía aquella escena y sin creer poder soportar mas dolor, echó sus pasos a lado contrario de ellos_. Tenia que huir._

—Miho espera...—Pegaso intento seguirla mas al sentir la mirada expectante de Saory, le mencionó:

—Perdóname Saory, debo ir tras ella.

La diosa asintió, observando la silueta del Pegaso diluirse a la calle mientras su corazón comenzaba latir agitado. Era el miedo, de nuevo el maldito miedo la invadía, _¿acaso le perdería, acaso sus palabra en el lago se harían realidad y al volver todo los alejarían?._

Agito su cabeza tratando de disipar los malos pensamientos, quizá solo tendría que actuar normal y esperar a que el tiempo les ayudara, mientras tanto se quitaría esa ropa de montar que traía. Y justo antes de entrar a la residencia, la silueta de Shiryu y Shunrei sorprendieron a la diosa.

—Saory...—saludando los jóvenes tímidos que se abrazaban enamorados.

—Chicos.

—Shiryu y yo íbamos a dar un paseo, ¿no vienes Saory?—la amable chinita espetó ,que traía un precioso kimono plateado y cabello suelto que la hacia lucir preciosa.

—No, quiero ser una molestia para ustedes...—agregó amable—, además prefiero descansar, pero les agradezco y espero que se diviertan.

—Esta bien.—dijo Shunrei alegre mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su acompañante—¡Oh! ,se me ha olvidado mi bolsillo Shiryu, volveré a la habitación por él.

El chino asintió amable y continuo platicando con Saory mientras volvía su amada. Sin embargo, una silueta enfadada se acercaba a ellos. El santo del cisne saludó apresuradamente a la diosa y continuo su camino mas la ver a Shiryu a los ojos, no dijo palabra.

—Hyoga, ¿qué tal amigo, como esta Eris?—al instante, Hyoga golpeó con el hombro a Shiryu sin ánimos de contestar y se introdujo a la mansión en busca de Shun. _Estaba furioso_.

—¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Saory ante la extraña actitud del siberiano con el chino.

—No lo se...—murmuró inquieto el dragón—quizá seria mejor que fuera a hablar con él.

Saory asintió con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro mientras Shiryu se introducía a la mansión. _Era hora de saber que sucedía con Hyoga._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y que les corto el lemon y la inspiración... muajaja ¿Qué dijeron? Saint Lu nos dara lemon hoy, ni maíz, haha.**_

_**Sin duda lindos lectorcitos, de los mejores capítulos que he escrito ,me ha encantado como quedo de principio a fin y espero que les haya trasmitido esa emoción que me dio al realizarlo y los haya puesto al borde del monitor. Gracias, muchas gracias por sus palabras de cada uno de ustedes que son las que me animan a actualizar y conocer que es lo que más gusta de la historia. Por mi parte, iré a actualizar otros fics porque ya mero entró a la uni de nuevo y eso me quitara tiempo, así que saludos y espero verlos pronto!**_

_**Saludos a mi querido Pegaso Seiya,Kasumi,Cami(me mato dee risa tu comentario),Tepucihuatl,Melgothic,FlutterRage,Yhemira y dark acuario!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Cafe amargo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9:Café amargo**_

**-x-**

Corrió sin importarle las veces que el Pegaso había mencionado su nombre al viento, pasando entre la escasa agente que la miraba de reojo ante sus lagrimas, así sucedió hasta que llego al departamento donde solía pasar sus ratos libres. Busco a toda prisa sus llaves en su pequeño bolsillo de hilo y abrió como pudo ,escuchando el azoto de mano de Seiya que hizo para que no cerrara.

—Miho espera...—Seiya forzó a su aliento a continuar. —no quiero dejar las cosas así, déjame explicarte, se que soy un imbécil por lo que hice pero me importas_...demasiado_.

Sus lágrimas ardorosas le enfrentaron, haciendo que Seiya bajara su mirada culpable y la manera en que lo hizo, le hizo acceder a Miho_. También deseaba que la pesadilla acabara._

—Entremos al departamento y hablemos.

Seiya asintió, pasando un poco de saliva por su boca para calmarse mientras rebuscaba en sus ideas alguna frase que pudiera ayudarle. De inmediato, ella se sentó en un viejo sillón y desvió su mirada al otro lado mientras Seiya le imitaba dándole la distancia prudente para no hacerla sentir incomoda. _El silencio era testigo de todo_.

—¿Porqué, porqué me hiciste esto, Seiya?—murmuro Miho lentamente sintiendo como sus lagrimas caían calientes mientras el castaño intentaba alcanzar su mano, mas al ver la manera en que la perturbaba, desistió—si ya me habías lastimado, ¿porque te ensañaste con más, porqué no decirme la verdad?

—Perdóname Miho. —afirmó el castaño rascándose la nuca nervioso, realmente no sabia que decir—Yo...se que es lo mas estúpido que te pediré pero quiero que me entiendas. Yo llegue aquí con el firme propósito de quedarme a tu lado, hacerte tan feliz como pudiera, cumplir mi promesa y si, quizá si tener mas tarde algunos pequeños con quien compartir nuestra felicidad—Seiya se animo a tomar la mano de Miho, quien lo miró inmediatamente sin ese dejo nostálgico en cada palabra—, pero en el corazón no se manda y aunque trate de negar lo que siento, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se vuelva loco cuando ella esta cerca, de verdad que jamás sentí algo así, necesitar tanto a alguien como si fuera el aire y con ella me sucede todo el tiempo. Miho perdóname.—Seiya miró hacia el techo— Yo le prometí que jamás la iba a dejar sola, pero tu promesa estaba antes que la de ella ,así que...si tu lo decides, si tu me lo pides, me quedare a tu lado y me disculpare con ella.

Miho si hubiera sido otra cualquiera hubiera dicho inmediatamente que si, que no le dejaría marchar, pero Miho, ella era especial y por mucho que lo quisiera, no podría permitirse castigarse de esa manera, reteniendo a alguien que jamás seria suyo ni en cuerpo ni en pensamiento. Secó sus lágrimas quitando lentamente el agarre de Seiya y respiro tan hondo como pudo:

—Esta bien, ya lo entendí, tampoco te retendré aquí conmigo sin que me ames, Seiya. Además hay cosas mas importantes que tu, como los niños, así que ya no te preocupes, me duele, no te lo niego, pero no moriré, soy fuerte, _la fuerte Miho que todos conocen._ —ella sonrió débilmente.

—Miho...—Pegaso intento acercarse, pero ella se levantó de inmediato cuando el teléfono sonó. Alzo la bocina de teléfono, limpiándose toscamente las lagrimas.

— ¿Qué?—objetó Miho concentrándose en las palabras que escuchaba tras la bocina del teléfono—Esta bien, iré de inmediato.

Seiya se levantó del sillón cuando Miho corrió a buscar sus llaves— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eris fue encontrada en el departamento desmayada, esta en el hospital.

—Vamos a verla ,te acompaño—al instante, ambos salieron del departamento.

**-x-**

Quizá habían caminado demasiado y no era eso lo que los mantenía taciturnos, si no el silencio que se había formado entre ambos tras el suceso con Nachi. Pero June era una mujer que perdía la paciencia ante esos silencios, así que mientras caminaban alrededor de un parque solitario y cuando la tarde estaba por desfallecer, ella detuvo el paso de Shun, de quien venia tomada de la mano.

—Ya lo sabias Shun—el giró su vista hacia ella mientras se allegaba a la madera de un árbol, haciendo que la imitara— ya lo sabias y no me dijiste nada.

—June, no quería complicar mas las cosas—Shun negó con la cabeza— además sabia cuanto querías a Nachi, ¿cómo iba a decirte algo así?

—Pues si pero...hubiera sido mejor enterarme por ti y saber que hacer, al final lo he perdido—June desvió la mirada preocupada— a mi amigo.

—_Ambos _le hemos perdido. —acentuó el peliverde bajando su mirada mientras la revoltosa brisa golpeaba su piel y el se apoyaba también el madera.

—Ahora entiendo—menciono ella mientras Shun la miraba de reojo—la forma en que me trataba últimamente, las ganas de cumplirme todos mis antojos, las veces que...incluso en la madrugada iba al supermercado a comprarme helado con tal de no verme llorar por tu recuerdo, los desayunos improvisados, ahora entiendo.

Shun bajo su mirada. Algo era cierto, si bien el llevaba apenas un día maravilloso con June, nada se podía comparar con los recuerdos que había logrado Nachi. La miró de nuevo y dudo al preguntar, pero al verlo tan silente, la rubia le dedico una mirada que le hizo hablar:

—June... quiero saber si algo cambia las cosas, el saber que Nachi _te ama._

— ¿De qué hablas Shun?—ella sonrió nerviosa.

—No lo se ,la forma en que te refieres a él, conmigo ha sido un día maravilloso ,pero solo uno y tu eras muy feliz con el, Nachi te a ofrecido mas que su vida...Quizá de tanto esperarme ,te cansaste ya.

—No te entiendo.

—Me refiero a que...—Shun desvió la mirada hacia la nada, soltándose de la mano de June—quizá él tiene razón, quizá solo me estoy aprovechando de la situación para robarte de su lado, estoy siendo egoísta.

—Shun es enserio, ¿acaso me... estas terminando?—June rió divertida mas la cara de Shun no decía nada entretenido—dime que es una broma.

—Solo digo que...estoy confundido. Debes volver con él y disculparte.

Tal vez Shun se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero eso no pudo evitar que sus pasos avanzaran dejando a June atónita en el árbol mientras él caminaba solo a aclarar sus pensamientos:

—Shun, ¿a donde vas?—grito June cuando lo vio alejarse—Shun, si das un paso mas estarás muerto y se acabara esto de verdad.

Shun se detuvo unos segundos escuchando la voz lejana de June, pero Nachi estaba en sus pensamientos, así que sin dudarlo continuo su avance mientras June le miraba incrédula.

**-x-**

Suspiró hondamente antes de entrar a la habitación donde se hospedaba su amigo y abrió la perilla, observando inmediatamente al reflexivo cisne, de mirada perdida y apoyado en un brazo en el sillón.

—Hyoga...—esbozó el santo del dragón penetrando a la habitación con lentos pasos mientras escuchaba la respiración del otro. —Amigo, ¿sucede algo?, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea...

El rubio concibió una leve incomodidad, así que pensó en lo mejor que podía hacer, retirarse—Lo siento Shiryu yo...tengo cosas en que pensar.—de inmedito,el siberiano se alzo del sillón comenzando a caminar lentamente por la habitación.

—Pero si necesitas algo,—antes de que diera un paso mas, Hyoga se detuvo ante las palabras del dragón a sus espaldas—sabes que cuentas conmigo,Seiya,Shun ,hasta el engreído de Ikki, todos.

Hyoga pronunció irritado—Pues tal vez no deberíamos meternos en loa asuntos de los demás, a veces suele ser contraproducente.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hyoga, porque estas tan enojado, sucedió algo con alguno de nosotros, con Eris...?—lentamente, Shiryu se aproximo hacia el cisne y posó su mano en su hombro.

—Ni la menciones...—murmuro entre dientes mientras giraba a observar a su amigo—¿quieres que te diga que sucede en realidad, Shiryu?

—Dime.

Hyoga quizá cometería la estupidez más grande de su vida, pero era lo que sentía así que no se detendría hasta que Shiryu le dijera que pensaba de los sentimientos de Eris. Y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir sus labios, la puerta resonó con ligeros golpeteos llamando de ella. Al instante, la cara impasible de Shunrei se adentro al cuarto.

—Shiryu te he estado buscando por toda la mansión, ¿nos vamos?

El chino esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verla, dejando impresionado al rubio.

—Oye Hyoga, volveré mas tarde y cuando regrese, me contaras lo que te tiene así, hasta entonces esta platica no ha terminado, ¿de acuerdo amigo?—Hyoga esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras veía al dragón partir emocionado y de la mano de la china.

De pronto se sentía tonto y loco, toda esa situación le tenía desequilibrado porque jamás hubiera pensado en reclamar algo así a su amigo dragón, el cual estaba enamorado a morir de la joven chinita con la que había salido. _Solo se lamentaba por lo que Eris iba a sufrir si continuaba con ese enamoramiento absurdo._

**-x-**

La tarde había sido grandiosa y por una extraña razón, Aitana no podía dejar de lado esa sonrisa inexplicable que había aparecido desde que Ikki se había ofrecido a dedicarle la tarde entera. Y ahora él había prometido a ayudarle a atender el café unas cuantas horas hasta que anocheciera junto con ella en compensación al tiempo que ella le había dedicado a él.

El moreno se había puesto un gorro del café junto con el mandil lo cual lo hacia lucir chistoso, y atendido a cada una de las indicaciones de preparación de los diferentes cafés. Era divertido verlo enredarse con las instrucciones y frustrarse cuando no salían como el fénix esperaba ,ya que a veces se le pasaba de cafeína el café y los volvía amargos intomables.

—Toma la jarra de agua caliente de esta manera e inclínala un poco mas, así subirán los granos de café hasta arriba de la taza y dejaran el aroma en la persona—decía Aitana mientras el fénix ponía su máximo empeño en ello.

—Ya esta, pruébalo—el fénix decía impaciente mientras la castaña asentía divertida. A los dos segundos de probar el café, Aitana hizo una mueca de asco.

—Esta muy amargo.

— ¡Ya vez te dije que no podía hacerlo!—mencionaba Ikki golpeando la mesa de preparación.

—Oye tranquilo, no me dejaste terminar y decirte que...¡era una broma, esta delicioso!—Ikki la miró indignado mientras ella sonreía y sin dudarlo, Ikki le arrebató la taza de café para beberla impaciente. _Era verdad, por fin le había dado al sabor correcto._

Aitana entonces lo miró fijamente, sabia que había tomado la elección correcta al querer adentrarse en el mundo del moreno, en escucharlo ,en conocer sus arranque s de ira y silencios, y ahora sentía una gran alegría mezclada con melancolía. _¿Y si se estaba comenzando a enamorar de Ikki y si ella no era lo que él esperaba?._

La jovencita solo agito los cabellos, tratando de disipar aquellos "malos pensamientos" y suspirando en cada taza de café que servía de los pocos clientes que la noche les regalaba. Ikki tras su éxito, decidió que tenía que ir a darse un respiro al baño, así que se quito su mandil y salió del barra.

Tras unos largos minutos de espera y cuando el reloj estaba por dar las nueve y cinco algo sucedió. De pronto, una silueta reconocida para Aitana atravesó la puerta del café. Aquel no era otro que un joven de cabellos ondulados y castaños que venia acompañado de dos hermosas jovencitas, que la lastimó.

El joven de sonrisa alegre, platico unas cuantas palabras con las chicas que le acompañaban y se aproximo a la barra ante la nostalgia de la empleada:

—Jabu...—murmuro Aitana cuando el joven se aproximo a la barra.

—Aitana, ¿cómo estas?—ella esbozo una triste sonrisa mientras miraba cabizbaja—oye dame un par de mokacchinos y un irlandés para mi.

—Para ellas...—murmuro la castaña tomando torpemente los vasos y llenándolos con poca agua.

—Si son algunas amigas con las que pienso salir y terminar esta noche, ya sabes, haremos algo especial.

Aitana comenzaba sentir celos. —Pues sabes este lugar se reserva el derecho de admisión, así que tu y tus amiguitas se pueden ir muy lejos a conseguirlos, aquí no hay café para ustedes.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa?, no tendrías porque,—Jabu les miró de nuevo a las chicas que le sonreían descaradamente— lo nuestro termino hace mucho, hace un año .No te lo niego salimos un par de veces, me la pase bien pero Aitana no eres mas que una niña.

—No digas estupideces, dijiste que terminamos porque mi cafetería era más importante que tú y eso nunca fue cierto.

— ¿Te duele?—lo veía en sus ojos—Aitana ya olvídalo, ellas si son todas unas mujeres, además,¿ te has visto ahora?, ya no eres bonita, no tienes esa sonrisa que me cautivo, pareces sola y amargada ,¿le echaras de nuevo la culpa a tu cafetería?, no seas ridícula—el sonrió— en fin...ya no eres nada.

— ¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi novia?—expresó una voz grave detrás del unicornio que llamo la atención de ambos. Al instante y como un escalofrió, el unicornio giro su mirada hacia Ikki, quedando congelado ante sus palabras—_Jabu._

— ¿Ikki, acaso tú y ella?—la cara de sorpresa del castaño lo dijo todo, no más que la de la castaña.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada de lo que escuche Jabu o hare que te arrepientas.—Ikki tomo de la mano a Aitana sacándola de la barra, quien aun no reaccionaba por la actitud del santo—Y respecto a lo que dijiste, me alegra ser el único que pueda comprobar que Aitana es una verdadera mujer.

—Vamos—Ikki la hizo caminar a su paso.

—Espera...—Aitana, sin pensarlo y con la mitad de vaso lleno de agua de café, se la aventó al unicornio en el rostro.

— ¿Querías un café, Jabu ?,perfecto es tuyo y va por cuenta de la casa... vámonos Ikki

Y así ambos salieron de la cafetería ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

**-x-**

Sin duda, en sus planes ese día estaba visitar a los niños del orfanato, llenándoles un sinfín de frutas y platillos chinos y divertirlos con la presencia del dragón, pero al llegar, la chinita se sorprendió ante la cara de tristeza y sollozos de todos los pequeños.

—Makoto, ¿que sucede?—pregunto Shunrei al pequeño de cabellos revoltosos.

—Señorita Shunrei, parece que...—decía el niño entre lagrimas—la señorita Eris se ha puesto muy enferma, esta en el hospital de la fundación y Miho esta con ella.

—Shiryu... —al instante, los amantes abandonaron el orfanato para ir a visitar a Eris. Shiryu entonces pensó en Hyoga. _Quizá eso seria la causa de su extraña actitud_.

**-x-**

La escena no pudo ser más triste. Ahí estaba ,la bella rubia conectada a un sin de aparatos y respiradores, otorgándole la tranquilidad a los médicos de ver su pecho ir y venir en exhalaciones .

Miho no había prestado mucha atención a lo que los médicos comentaban ya que se revolvía entre todos los términos médicos que le daban desde que había llegado y sus preocupaciones, mas lo único que importaba era que su amiga estuviera bien mientras que Seiya, trataba de apoyar en sus pequeñas caídas a la morena.

Ya se aproximaba la hora de visita, y casi por magia en el pasillo, la silueta de Shunrei y Shiryu arribaron apresurados hasta donde Miho y Seiya estaban.

— ¿Que sucedió?—preguntaron Shunrei y Shiryu al instante.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, los médicos solo nos han dicho que ella esta en situación critica y debe estar en observación, pero no entendemos mucho que sucedió.

—Deberíamos decirle a Hyoga, seguramente no lo sabe o seria el primero en estar aquí.—comento Seiya reaccionado ,pues son había pensado en ello en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

—Si yo le llamare—se ofreció Shiryu. Los demás asintieron. Casi al momento, los jóvenes fueron llamados para confirmarles que podían pasar ver a la rubia.

Seiya, Miho y Shunrei corrieron a la habitación a mirarla mientras Shiryu buscaba un teléfono. Al encontrarlo, se comunico de inmediato a la mansión, esperando que su amigo no estuviera fuera.

—Hyoga...que bueno que contestas, es Eris...—soltó a la bocina el chino mientras que del otro lado el siberiano guardaba silencio.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede con ella?—murmuro en un tono serio.

—Esta muy grave, en el hospital de la fundación, tienes que venir.

No lo dudo y cuando colgó, tomó su chaqueta y corrió hacia la puerta. _Tenia que verla._

**-x-**

Quizá corrió demasiado que el dolor de sus pulmones le hicieron saber que si no se detenía pronto, colapsaría. Entró al hospital con el rostro pálido, buscando con ansiedad la habitación que había obtenido en la recepción.

Por otra parte Miho, Shunrei, Seiya y Shiryu permanecían reunidos en la habitación observando a Eris con el sin fin de aparatos médicos sobre ella.

—Seiya, ¿porque no llevas a Miho y Shunrei a que tomen un refrigerio?, seguramente no han comido nada y será una larga noche—sugirió Shiryu amable—yo me quedare cuidando a Eris, no se preocupen.

—Si tienes razón Shiryu, ya volveremos.—dijo Seiya encaminando a las chicas hacia la cafetería del hospital.

Shiryu se quedo con la rubia a solas y le acaricio los cabellos con delicadeza mientras le acomodaba una frazada en la frente. Tras uno segundos de observarla, recordó las sonrisas que ella provocaba en mi amigo cisne y sonrió.

—Oye Eris, tienes que recuperarte, vamos se que eres muy fuerte, así que por todos los chicos del orfanato y por Hyoga—sonrió—sobretodo por él, debes ponerte bien.—esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le hablaba el chino.

—Eris, ¿porque...porque no me dijiste nada?—mencionaba Hyoga mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital desesperado. Fue entonces que como ensueño, observó que ya estaba cerca, solo hacían falta unos pasos para llegar hasta ella y...y entonces lo escucho todo.

—¿Sabes lo especial que eres para todos nosotros, Eris ?,—Shiryu decía mientras le tomaba la mano—eres lindísima ,tienes una sonrisa que contagia de alegría a los demás ,¿quien no iba a quererte?, si yo fuera Hyoga también me enamoraría de ti.

Hyoga escucho la voz de Shiryu y aguardo tras la puerta, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando observó al dragón cambiar con mucho cuidado las frazadas de la joven rubia con todas aquellas palabras bonitas ._Estaba perdido de dolor._

**-x-**

Por una extraña razón, de tener risas alegres y compartir alegría, habían pasado a callar en compañía .Habían permanecido largos minutos sentados en medio de la noche y en una pequeña banca de parque, meditando lo sucedido. Aitana lo que menos quería era perder a Ikki, era mil veces mejor tenerlo cerca y solo como amigo, que a perderlo por una estupidez, así que habló sin mirarle:

—Ikki te agradezco por lo que hiciste, de verdad yo...entiendo lo que dijiste, —titubeó nerviosa cuando sintió la mirada del moreno sobre si—así que no tiene porque sentirte comprometido por lo que dijiste, yo...

— ¿Con Jabu, saliste con ese idiota?,—él la interrumpió—definitivamente tienes que poner mas atención en los hombre con quien sales. Debes ser más exigente.

—Ya...—esbozo en un hilo—me haces sentir mal.

—Es que como se te ocurre...¡con Jabu, hasta parece que es cierto todo lo que dijo...!

Aitana sintió una tristeza en su pecho e sin querer un par de gotitas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—Oye...no., ¡no vayas a llorar!—si algo odiaba Ikki, es que las chicas lloraran, le hacían sentir...vulnerable.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, como puedes decirme todas esas cosas cuando menos lo necesito?!—grito ella mientras el moreno se acercaba ella en la banca.

—Ya lo siento, es que a veces tiendo ser..._torpe_. —El la invito a alzar su barbilla y cuando ambos alzaron sus rostros, sus alientos se afrentaron y la distancia entre sus labios era demasiado corta que enlazó en nerviosismo en ambos. Entonces no lo pensó y en un impulso, el moreno apreso los labios de la castaña suavemente entre los suyos solo un segundo.

—Ikki...—espeto llena de sorpresa la joven mientras él se levantaba de inmediato, bajando su mirada al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tratando de evitarla a toda costa para que no hubiera preguntas incomodas.

—Yo...—el moreno suspiro fuerte tratando de encontrar el valor necesario—lo siento, no puedo ,no puedo fallarle ,_no a ella_.

Y sin decir más el moreno se alejo de la joven mientras ella pensaba en el único nombre que s ele venia ala cabeza:

—_Esmeralda..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, si hay algo que odio es que se me acaben las vacaciones , y así es esto, ahora que he leído el capitulo, no se porque escribí tanto desamor ,prometo redimirme el próximo capi y confirmo si ya estamos a últimos capítulos ,pero serán intensos así que disfrútenlos y déjenme sus bellas palabra para saber que es lo que mas gusta de la historia ,a quien les gustaría ver mas en el fic, además de Shuni claro esta !haha y demás, Mil gracias por su apoyo, los quiero!**_

_**Nota :si, si Jabu es todo un Casanova, tuvo sus romances con Aitana ,y supongamos que lo que hace de salir con muchas es porque esta enojado por lo sucedido con Shunrei, que ni lo pelo ni lo quiso, así que Shunrei no cuenta como romance del caballero de unicornio como parecía al principio del fic, sobretodo porque ella siempre adoro a Shiryu. ¿Que porque lo escogí a él y no a otro? ,porque el es mi favorito de antagonista en los fics, aunque en realidad no lo sea.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Insistencia y encuentros

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Insistencia y encuentros.**_

_**-x-**_

Suspiro hondamente mientras sus ojos se irritaban, haciéndole apretarse el tabique para reprimirlas, y acto seguido, dejar resbalar su espalda por la fría pared a lado dela puerta de la habitación de Eris. Su corazón estaba tan vacio como ese pasillo de hospital, así de frio y desierto.

Permaneció unos segundos ahí, tratando de calmar la tristeza que se inundaba en su corazón mientras su respiración se agitaba al recordar los pocos momentos con Eris. ¿_Porque había terminado todo así ?si el había dado mas que su vida, había estado en su tristezas, en sus alegrías ,haciendo de las tardes comunes, memorias inolvidables y ahora, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?._

De pronto, una increíble ansiedad le hizo levantarse inesperadamente y tomar la perilla con fuerza, quería averiguar mas, quizá estaba loco y solo buscaba torturarse mas, pero su corazón no parecía encontrar descanso hasta ver mas.

Dudo unos segundos y sin aplazarlo más, entró a la habitación sobresaltando a Shiryu ante la manera de adentrarse.

—Hyoga...—de inmediato los ojos del dragón se fijaron en la mirada irritada del otro.

Sin embargo, los ojos del siberiano se clavaron en Eris quieta y silente en la cama, era una mezcla de emociones, de ternura, tristeza y ansiedad. Lentamente y sin hacer mucho caso a la presencia de Shiryu que le miraba extrañado, avanzo hasta la joven para intentar tocarla, mas sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco cuando la joven comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos mientras su pecho en un lento vaivén se alzaba y apresaba la mano de Shiryu con fuerza, girando su vista hacia él.

—Dile que se vaya...—murmuro jadeante Eris apresando con fuerza la mano de Shiryu que le miraba incrédulo mientras su mirada se nublaba. —dile que me perdone, Shiryu.

—Eris...—murmuro atónito Hyoga y al instante, la rubia volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez su aliento se apago haciendo que los aparatos a su alrededor comenzaran a hacer un ruido alarmante que sobresalto a ambos caballeros.

— ¡Eris, Eris reacciona!—Hyoga se allego a ella inerte y comenzó a aferrase en un abrazo a la joven. — ¡Eris no!

Al instante, Shiryu salió de la habitación en busca de algún medico mientras Hyoga continuaba llamando a la rubia.

—Por favor, por favor Eris no me dejes...—suplicaba le caballero del cisne sintiendo aun la tibieza de la rubia. —Eres lo único que me queda, lo único que realmente amo, no me abandones .Te prometo alejarme si es lo que quieres, te prometo hacerte feliz si me lo pides, solo abre los ojos y dime que estarás bien,¡hazlo,hazlo!

Y si, ¿que haría el sin ella, que seria de él si no volvía a ver su sonrisa, a sentir la tibieza de su abrazo, el no volver a verla nunca mas, si ella no abría sus ojos una vez mas?, todo aquello era perturbador.

Pronto sintió unos brazos alejándole de Eris, mientras se aferraba a ella y un sinfín de personas se arremolinaban sobre ella, para llevarla a otra parte del hospital mientras Hyoga era sujetado por el dragón, de quien segundos mas tarde ,atrapo en un abrazo para desahogar su dolor.

—Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo—murmuro Shiryu apresando con fuerza a l cisne.

**-x-**

Lo había llevado al parque frente al hospital y dado un café de maquina mientras el cisne solo trataba de pensar que todo era una pesadilla, percibiendo la fría brisa del anochecer. Shiryu y Seiya estaba a su lado, uno apoyado frente a un árbol y el otro recargado en una banca que compartía con el siberiano de mirada perdida, ambos sin saber que decir aunque en esa situación las palabras eran innecesarias, mas la inquietud era la interrogante de los santos, así que Seiya comentó:

—Un tumor, un maldito tumor era lo que tenia a Eris así y jamás comento nada.

—Quizá...no quiso preocuparnos—menciono el dragón tratando de suavizar la situación.

— ¿Preocuparnos?—murmuro Hyoga, quien hasta entonces no había dicho palabra esbozando una sonrisa triste—si no había minuto en que no estuviera pendiente de ella, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

— ¿En serio no lo sabias?—pregunto Seiya incrédulo.

—Me alejo de ella Seiya, ¿qué podía saber así?—expreso cansado el cisne—además, ella dijo que amaba a otra persona, ¿qué iba a hacer yo, atarla a mi?

— ¿A quien te dijo que amaba, Hyoga?—volvió a preguntar el Pegaso mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el rubio. —no creo que tenga mucha importancia para ella, no como tu, tal vez solo este confundida por lo de su enfermedad, así que dime,¿ quien es?

Hyoga negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirara la nada, mas la insistencia de Seiya y los ojos expectantes de Shiryu, le hicieron fijara sus ojos en Shiryu—Creí que ya lo sabias, Shiryu.

El dragón abrió sus labios incrédulo mientras se levantaba de la banca que compartía con el cisne y respiraba intranquilo, comenzando a recordar en su memoria la manera tan extraña de comportarse del cisne ultimamente, las ocasiones en que le había preguntado al respecto, la manera en que Eris lo había mirado antes de su ataque y comprendiendo cada momento complejo, imaginado lo duro que pudo ser para el cisne preguntarle sobre la rubia mientras pasaba el mal rato.

—Te juro que _no lo...—_pasó saliva el dragón mientras cerraba sus ojos—..._no lo sabía. Lo lamento._

Seiya abrió sus ojos ante la respuesta, no podía si quiera comprender lo que sus compañeros estaban pasando.

— ¡Chicos!—la voz de Miho desde la otra calle atrapó de inmediato la atención del trío. —Eris acaba de salir del quirófano, nos esperan los médicos.

Al instante los tres avanzaron hacia el hospital mas la incomodidad tras las palabras de ambos, se hacia percibir en el ambiente.

**-x-**

A pesar de que ya era una de noche, no tenia ganas de regresar a la mansión, no hasta que sus pensamientos se aclararan y pudiera fingir ante sus compañeros que todo estaba bien, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa como siempre lo hacia y también para no preocupar a su hermano.

Caminaba disperso entre las grises calles, escuchando de vez en cuando pasar a los autos por esas solitaria calles mientras recordaba a June, sus palabras para el lobo, y sobretodo la mirada de Nachi, su ira, todo era perturbador.

Y mientras daba pasos sin sentido, reacciono cuando su hombro golpeó el de otra persona, una que le esbozo una sonrisa cuando le reconoció:

— ¡Hola, chico de los ojos verdes!, —Aitana le saludo con alegría robándole una sonrisa triste al santo.—es un gusto encontrarte por aquí, ¡que casualidad!

— ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí y sin nada con que taparte?, puedes resfriarte—pregunto ella observándole sin suéter.

—La verdad quería caminar un rato pero no me percate de la hora, —suspiro Andrómeda amable—supongo que es tarde y debo volver.¿ y tu, qué haces por aquí si tampoco tienes suéter?

—Oh, pues...vine aquí porque estaba con una "persona especial" y se ha ido, así que iba de regreso a mi casa, no quiero dar cafés amargos por hoy.

—Pues ya que ambos vamos de regreso, ¿te podría acompañar?—preguntó el santo de las cadenas—me gustaría platicar contigo, la última vez que lo hice fue un alivio.

—Me halagas, por su puesto, quizá tu también puedas darme un consejo—al instante, Aitana y Shun comenzaron el regreso a casa y mientras lo hacían, platicaban de distintas tonterías, mas una de ellas atrapo la atención de Shun.

— ¿Entonces Shun ya ha vuelto,"tu persona especial" ,a la que tanto buscaste y dices que crees que ella esta confundida con otro chico?—Shun asintió, tomando el brazo de la joven, pues ella comenzaba tiritar del frio.

—¿Pero también me dijiste que el la ama, y por eso la apoyo en estos tiempo que ella se alejo de ti?—Shun sonrío—pues yo creo que ella te ama o si no, ¿por qué sufrió todo ese tiempo por ti?, yo creo que solo esta agradecida con el otro chico, le ha de tener cariño entrañable de amigos por todo lo que hizo por ella y es su deber ser franca con el otro chico si dices que el la ama, también creo que se equivoco al alejarse, pero si ya le perdonaste, ¿entonces porque sufres tu y ella innecesariamente?, solo comprende ese cariño entre ellos y veras que todo es mas fácil.

—Si, en eso tienes razón—sonrío reflexivo Shun—quizá deba volver con ella y disculparme, ni siquiera la deje hablar ni explicarse.

Aitana sonrió se dejo llevar por el murmullo de la noche, hasta que Shun preguntó:

— ¿Y tu no me has contado nada de ti, como es "tu persona especial"?.

—No se aun si es realmente mi persona especial, es solo que...—suspiro la castaña—el aun ama a otra persona aunque lo suyo es imposible, ella falleció. —Shun le presto atención total tras decir esto—Ella no esta aquí y aunque eso fue hace mucho, no seria capaz de competir con un recuerdo tan fuerte como ese. Y aunque lo intente negar, cuando me besó me confundió más y ahora mi cabeza parece dar vueltas con su nombre.

—Es triste—espeto Shun serio— pero deberías decirle lo que sientes y pedirle que te diga lo que realmente siente por ti, quizá el este igual de confundido como tu.

Aitana suspiro y recordó las palabras de Ikki cuando lo conoció."Quiero saber sobre mi hermano". Entonces abrió los ojos, riendo ligeramente al pensar que era chistoso que platicara sobre lo que sentía por Ikki con Shun, su hermano y que ambos lo desconocieran.

Shun al verla tan reflexiva preguntó:

— ¿Algún día lo conoceré?

—Esta más cerca de lo que imaginas, Shun. Cuando lo conozcas dirás lo mismo que yo, que es un loco solitario y que le faltan un millón de cafés para ser "dulce".

—No me asusta, conozco una persona así...—murmuro divertido—mi hermano.

Sus pasos los había llevado hasta la entrada de la mansión y cuando ambos reian, una mirada penetrante se fijaba en ambos. Era June, quien desde lejos observaba la sonrisa preciosa que se había formado en el japonés, mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y en sus ojos la tristeza ardía convertida en celos al ver a la castaña tomaba del brazo de Shun. _¿De que había servido esperarlo por horas y en el frio tras dejarle en ele parque, si el santo se había largado a mejor compañía? ,_ June se arrebato toscamente las escasas lagrimas que empañaron su mirada y volvió sus pasos de nuevo a casa de Nachi. _No, no volvería a verle hasta que una explicación obtuviera de labios de Shun. Mas una pregunta aprecio en la rubia, ¿y si se había enamorado de otra en todo el tiempo que le abandono?, después de todo, ese seria su castigo por negarse a él tan tiempo._

— ¡Oh ,por los dioses! , prometí llevarte a tu casa y me has traído tu—sonrío Shun.

—Ya olvídalo, tomare un taxi tampoco quiero caminar ya, pero quiero preguntarte, —se animo a decir la barista—¿ Y si tuvieras razón en eso de decirle lo que siento?, si lo hago, bueno no quiero escucharme ridícula así que... ¿podría practicar contigo?—Shun rio y asintió divertido—pero no te rias,¿bien?.

Aitana le miro fijamente y le tomó de las manos, como una perfecta actuación—Shun... yo no pensé que sucediera y menos contigo, pero últimamente cuando te veo, las cosas han cambiado. Al tenerte cerca, mi corazón empieza a latir descontrolado y sonrió al acordarme de cada memoria contigo, me encanta ver pasar el tiempo a tu lado y se ha vuelto tan perfecto para mi que quisiera dedicar parte de mi vida a ellos y aunque se que amas a otra persona, puedo esperar, esperar te cuanto desees si me dices que así lo quieres, porque además del café—ella rió—mi corazón es tuyo. Shun me haces muy feliz y no quiero perderte.

—Shun...—murmuro Ikki atrapando la atención de los jóvenes, mientras Aitana alzaba sus hombros sorprendida al ver la presencia tras la reja, no lo esperaba ahí. _¿Y si la había escuchado, y si sabia que todo lo dicho era para él?_

—Ikki...—respondió con una amable sonrisa nostálgica el moreno y les dio la espalda.

—Ikki te quiero presentar a...—murmuro Shun amable.

— ¡No me importa Shun!—expreso el moreno apretando sus puños mientras Aitana no entendía la actitud del fénix—solo vine a decirte que Eris esta en el hospital y que los demás te están buscando. Saory esta por ir con ellos.

Y tras decir esto, el fénix se alejo de nuevo hacia el interior de la mansión, dejando al preocupado a Shun

—Lamento la actitud de mi hermano Aitana te pido lo disculpes, y a mi, debo irme ahora, mis amigos deben estar pasándolo mal.

La castaña asintió y vio correr al santo de las cadenas, quien subió a un auto lujoso, que salió de la mansión.

**-x-**

Las palabras iban y venían entre términos médicos y a Hyoga lo único que le importaba era escuchar que la operación de urgencia había sido un éxito y que Eris había vuelto en si. Fue entonces que le medico, les dijo:

—La señorita Eris esta fuera de peligro. Fue necesario seccionar parte de su estomago para liberar posibles segregaciones del tumor y de ahora en adelante deberá tener extremos cuidados con su alimentación y medicamentos por algunos años, pero pueden estar tranquilos, aunque surgieron dificultades durante la operación, todo fue un éxito .Pronto podrán ver de nuevo ala señorita Eris.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—comento alegre Seiya agitando de los hombros a Hyoga, — ¡ella estará bien!

Todos sonrieron y se abrazaron unos a los otros en el pasillo, parecía que todo se resolvería, mas cuando la mirada de Shiryu y Hyoga se cruzo, dudaron unos segundos y tras ello esbozaron una amable y sutil sonrisa. Y casi al instante, Saory y Shun arribaron al pasillo, preguntando nerviosos sobre la salud de Eris y sonriendo aliviados ante al respuesta.

**-x-**

Cuando el teléfono sonó y Shun le dio las buenas noticias, continúo leyendo el libro que se había llevado las más largas horas de su vida. Ese libro de mitología se había vuelto su aliado para dejar de pensar en la escena que había encontrado minutos antes y aunque había tratado de conciliar el sueño, no había logrado más que dar vueltas enteras en la cama y bufar enojado. Y aunque ya era entrada la madrugada, prefería esperar a que los demás llegaran a tener de nuevo una pelea con la cama.

Fue entonces que al observar de reojo la jarra de agua vacía y sentir que su sed le pedía levantarse del sillón y dejar el libro a lado, accedió molesto. Bajo desde su habitación con la jarra en mano y camino silencioso hacia la cocina, más al escuchar el resonar de la puerta y ser el mas cercano hacia ella que cualquier sirviente de la casa, suspiro molesto ante la insistencia del visitante y se allego a abrir.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor, una pequeña jovencita de cabellos castaño y gorro color rojo, se abalanzo a sus brazos, apresándolo con fuerza mientras le soltaba la jarra .

— ¡Seiya!—grito la jovencita aferrándose al fénix como si se le fuera la vida en ellos. Al alzar la mirada y tras dejar sin movimiento aparente al moreno, la jovencita se quito de inmediato, sorprendida.

—Disculpe yo pensé que era mi hermano—murmuro la jovencita apenada—me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarlo.

Ikki la inspecciono de los pies a la cabeza y no pudo lo, el parecido era particular— ¿así que tu eres Seika?—ella asintió y fue así como el fénix le ayudo a meter sus maletas a la mansión. _Si que seria una nueva sorpresa._

**-x-**

La madrugada había trascurrido y aunque la mayoría estaban desvelados, algunos parecía que no habían pasado mala noche. Fue entonces que pro sugerencia de Hyoga, la mayoría decidieron irse de nuevo a casa. Seiya se marcho con Shunrei, Saory, y Shiryu de nuevo a la mansión mientras Miho prefirió tomar un taxi de regreso a su casa, pues al no sentirse cómoda con el Pegaso y Saory, había desaparecido segundos antes. Shun era el único que acompañaba a Hyoga y permanecía tomando un refrigerio en la cafetería del hospital.

Sin embargo, Shiryu quiso asegurarse de que Hyoga estaría bien antes de irse y cuando regreso a la habitación donde estaba con Eris, abriendo un poco la puerta, la escena le conmovió.

Eris comenzaba a removerse tras permanecer dormida todo el tiempo y Hyoga le miraba atento, a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento de la rubia. Poco a poco y haciendo esfuerzo, la rubia suspiro fuerte abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor. Sin embargo, Hyoga apretó con fuerza su mano y la llamó por su nombre atrayendo su atención.

—Hyoga...—su nombre se escucho hermoso de nuevo en sus labios—_estas aquí._

El sonrío tiernamente—Y no te dejare jamás.

—Hyoga...yo...—el santo susurro para silenciarle, mientras sus dedos se posaban en sus labios para hacerla callar—perdóname.

La mirada de Eris se comenzaba a inundar de ligeras lágrimas. —No importa nada de lo que digas, nada me alejara de ti. —comentaba el caballero mientras veía la comida que le habían servido las enfermeras minutos antes por si despertaba. Tomo con cuidado la cuchara más pequeña y cortó un pedazo de gelatina acercando los platos hasta la rubia.

—Vamos come un poco, tienes que ponerte bien pronto.

—Hyoga, deja eso y escúchame...—murmuro la rubia negando el bocado lentamente con su mano—solo di que me perdonas, es lo único que tiene sentido ahora.

—Hyoga dejo la cuchara y le acaricio los cabellos mirándola fijamente—no tengo nada que perdonarte bonita.

—Fui tonta y egoísta al no contarte de lo que sucedía, pero no quería que sufrieras, yo...yo solo quiero que sepas que...—, murmuro en un hilo la joven mientras el santo la acariciaba—yo no podría amar a nadie que no fueras tu. _Te amo Hyoga, perdóname._

Hyoga le sonrío conmovido y le deposito un beso en la frente, para segundos después, volver a ofrecerle el aliento:

—_Yo también_. Ahora come y recupérate pronto o entonces si no podré perdonarte.

Shiryu cerró la puerta y sonrío nostálgico. Por fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

**-x-**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Shiryu y Shunrei corrieron a su habitación con el fin de tomar un baño y tirarse en la cama a descansar mientras Seiya y Saory se apilaban en la sala de la mansión, dejando caer sus cansados cuerpos en el reposet del sillón.

— ¿Fue un día difícil, no?—preguntó el Pegaso suspirando mientras su mirada se clavaba en el techo.

Saory asintió y se apego al Pegaso, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. —lo que paso Hyoga...no quiero estar nuca en su situación—expreso Seiya mientras al sentir a Saory cerca, le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Debemos cuidarnos, aunque sea yo lo que soy y tu todo un caballero, no somos imposibles ante ese tipo de acontecimientos. —murmuro Saory reflexiva mientras se abrazaba al Pegaso. —Salud es salud.

—Ya seria el colmo que te matara una enfermedad y no un dios —sonrío el Pegaos buscando el rostro de Saory—tranquila estaremos bien, además ¿yo cuidare de ti, no?

Saory sonrío mientras el japonés le depositaba un beso sutil en sus labios. De pronto una voz recorriendo los pasillos y nombrando al Pegaos con insistencia, le hizo despegarse de abrazo de la diosa y alzarse de un brinco del sillón.

— ¡Seika!, ¿que haces aquí?—exclamo Seiya al ver la presencia de su hermana bajar de la escalera. Saory les miro a ambos sin entender tanto el japonés fijaba su mirada en su hermana.

**-x-**

Hyoga le había dicho que no tenia caso que estuviera el ahí y aunque había insistido hasta le cansancio ya que no había estado cuando surgió el clímax del problema con Eris, Shun al final declino, realmente se sentía cansado.

Sin embargo y mientras el taxi que había tomado lo llevaba de regreso la mansión, las palabras de Aitana s le vinieron a la mente. Tenia que hablar con June y dejar que se explicara, así que por impulso le dio orden al taxista de girar hacia la casa de June _.No importaba cuan cansado estuviera, ella tenia que ser prioridad._

Suspiro con fuerza cuando toco la puerta de la casa de Nachi e insistió con debilidad, pues realmente no sabia si actuaba correctamente. Continúo un par de veces más, pero no parecía haber nadie, así que prefirió desistir y volver a la mansión, había sido mala decisión presentarse ahí.

Sin embargo y tras dar tan solo algunos paso de regreso, June abrió la puerta y la dejo así, invitándolo a entrar. Shun trago saliva y así lo hizo.

La escena no le gusto, el lugar se veía muy sombrío y June permanecía sentada en el suelo sin querer mirarlo, pero a reojo se podían ver sus lagrimas caer ardorosas.

Entre el silencio del lugar, ella menciono—Es por ella, me mentiste, Shun.

— ¿De qué hablas June?—exclamo sin entender el caballero.

—No fue lo de Nachi lo que te molesto, tú no me has perdonado que me ocultara de ti, es eso y probablemente ese sea una salida perfecto para irte a su lado, con esa chica.

—June, de verdad no te entiendo... ¿cual chica, de que hablas?

—Ya Shun, no se como se habrá metido ella en tu corazón, seguramente debe ser alguien especial, tu no...te enamoras de cualquiera,—June bajo su mirada mientras Shun reía nervioso—y entiendo que este es mi castigo por abandonarte cuando mas lo necesitabas.

—Ya que sean felices...—murmuro sin poder resistir mas la rubia, corriendo a ocultarse a su habitación mientras le caballero negaba si entender.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, muero por hacer un fanart de esta escena de Seika e Ikki, así que lo hare ,por lo pronto les deje uno de Aitana en mi pagina de devianart que podrán encontrar en mi profile. Les mando miles de besos y abrazos por todas sus bellas palabras que me encanta, mene cantan y me han traído de nuevo aquí.**_

_**Nota :gracias a todo ustedes: LunaDark, pues la próxima ponle estuve aquí aunque sea hah a que haces muy feliz a mis protagonistas de fic y sobretodo a mi con tus palabras, gracias por seguir el fic, este que también es tuyo! ,Flutterage,Tepucihuatl,Melgothic,Pegaso Seiya y Kasumi mil gracias!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Hagamos una fiesta

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es ningún fin de lucro. **_

_**Capitulo 11: Hagamos una fiesta.**_

_**Dedicado a ****Kasumi-Tsukagami**_

No importaba que le hubiera cerrado la puerta en plena presencia, él no se daría por vencido y menos si no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo dicho por la rubia.

—June, June...—insistió el santo tocando repetidamente la puerta de la recámara mientras la rubia se abrazaba a la almohada de su cama aguardando sus ganas de enfrentarle.— No me iré hasta que digas que sucede contigo,¿ acaso fue por lo que sucedió ayer, lo que dije en el parque que estas así?

— ¡Ya vete Shun!—grito June mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta intentando abrirse.

—Además hablaste de una chica, dime, ¿he hecho algo mal?—expresaba tras la puerta el santo de Andrómeda mientras dejaba caer su cansado cuerpo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta —June por favor, ya quiero que esto termine, ¿sabes cuanto he dormido?

June aventó furiosa la almohada hacia la puerta, imaginando que Shun había pasado en _divertida función_ con Aitana para estar desvelado. — ¿Y crees que me importa?—June se apego a la puerta a la vez.

—Si tú también quieres que también termine este problema...—espetó Shun recargando su cabeza en la madera mientras cerraba los ojos— acompáñame y no me abandones otra vez con tu silencio...

June dudo mientras colocaba su mano en la perilla de la puerta y con su mano libre se quitaba las lagrimas que habían caído anteriormente, comenzando a abrir lentamente mientras Shun abría sus ojos adormilados y se apoyaba en el suelo.

—Anoche mientras estaba en el hospital con Hyoga, pensé en que podríamos hacer para no enojarnos de esta manera.

June le miró extrañada pues aquella palabras le empezaban a aclarar muchas cosas que se negó a escuchar.

—¿Hyoga ,en el hospital?—preguntó ella nerviosa mientras respiraba intentando calmarse.

—Así es, Eris enfermó y acompañe toda la noche a Hyoga, pero volviendo al tema de nosotros—Shun se levantó del suelo lentamente mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa—acompáñame a un lugar, vamos.

Al instante, Shun tomó de la muñeca a June, aunque ella le detuvo unos segundos, haciéndole girar—Pero Shun...

—Vamos, te va a gustar...—sonrió con esas convincentes hasta para el mas necio, el santo de Andrómeda y ella accedió.

Pronto Shun corrió al salir a la calle, tomando de la mano a June hacia algunas cuadras después del departamento de Nachi, sintiendo las miradas de las personas que los veían pasar al advertirlos tan aprisa y fue entonces que el santo se detuvo cuando justo al otro lado del parque del día anterior, frente a un edificio.

—Vamos...—ordeno Shun con emoción subiendo las escaleras de aquel edificio en compañía de June y al llegar a una puerta con el número 212, Shun abrió el departamento sorprendiendo a la joven.

Un modesto hogar cálido, con una sala y algunas cosas necesarias para sobrevivir le recibían a la amazona, aunque lo superior era la perfecta vista panorámica del parque en aquel piso. La luz del sol atravesando la ventana acarició la piel de la chica mientras Shun le señala cosas a través de la ventana.

—Shun...¿que es este lugar?—preguntó June abriendo sus ojos ante la maravilla del paisaje verdes y las flores.

— ¿Te gusta?, la vista es perfecta, ¿cierto?—June asintió mientras el santo le tomaba de las manos—pensé que podemos vivir aquí tu y yo, este podría ser nuestro lugar. —June abrió los labios sorprendida y sin poder creer las palabras del santo— Es pequeño, pero solo será temporal, en lo que nos vamos a la Isla Andrómeda.

—Shun...—aquellas palabras conmovieron de sobremanera a la joven, haciéndole olvidar de momento su enojo.

—Vamos June, dime que si, vivamos juntos hasta entonces aquí. —tras decir esto, Shun la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó al sillón mas cercano, para segundos mas tarde dejarse caer a la altura de su piernas a descansar mientras el tibio sol acariciaba su piel.

Animado por la pasividad dela amazona, acercó su mano hasta sus cabellos para que ella comenzara a acariciarlos mientras el cerraba sus ojos. _Realmente estaba cansado._

**-x-**

Su cuerpo se congeló de la sorpresa y sus labios no parecieron querer pronunciar palabra alguna mientras la jovencita bajaba apresurada tomaba del barandal de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—acertó a preguntar Seika, al enfrentarle—eso mismo debo yo preguntarte Seiya, dijiste que regresarías a Grecia cuanto antes y al ver que el tiempo pasó, decidí venir por ti, tenia miedo de que..._no volvieras._

Seiya apoyó sus manos en sus hombros—Perdóname Seika, lamento haberte hecho que te preocuparas, pero surgieron cosas aquí que me detuvieron. Debiste pensar en que me tardaría más de la cuenta.

—No seas tonto...—respondió ella aligerando su reproche—¿Cómo dices eso, entonces qué, mañana volveremos a Grecia?

Saory cruzó mirada con Seiya expectante ante la respuesta que le daría a la castaña.

—Ya ..Ya...—tartamudeó nervioso, Seiya—Ya estas aquí, ¿por qué no disfrutas conmigo aquí un par de días de vacaciones y luego piensas en volver?, después de todo, aquí también es nuestro hogar.

La cara de fastidio de Seika tras decir lo dicho, no paso desapercibida por Saory, quien intervino nerviosa ante una posible negativa—Si Seika,¿ porqué no te quedas aquí unos días?

Seika miró a Saory rápidamente—Es mas, le diré a Tatsumi que hagamos una fiesta el fin de semana para celebrar la recuperación de Eris y tu llegada, ¿qué te parece?

Seika volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien esperaba atento cualquier respuesta—¿Me prometes que solo serán un par de días?—Seiya la abrazó a su pecho y le acarició los cabellos como respuesta mientras Saory los veía ansiosa.

—Oye,¿ porque no vamos a afuera Sei, tengo cosas que contarte—exclamo Seika ,tomando de la muñeca al santo del Pegaso y jalándolo hasta la puerta— ¿vamos?

—Volveré pronto Saory—se despidió el castaño atropelladamente mientras la diosa aguardó unos segundos antes de que su curiosidad le llevara hasta la ventana.

Seika saltaba emocionaba en cada paso mientras esbozaba miles de palabras para el Pegaso quien se sentía extraño ante lo sucedido segundos antes. _¿Como le diría a Seika que no podría irse, que amaba a Saory y no podría ir con ella a Rodorio, y si ella no quería quedarse a su lado?,_ todas esas preguntas rondaron la mente del japonés mientras veía a lo lejos la silueta de su hermana apilarse en una banca bajo un árbol, la misma donde le confesó su amor a Saory.

Sin embargo, cuando alcanzo la silueta de Seika, la vio silenciosa y entonces decidió preguntar:

—Oye,¿ que tienes preciosa? ,te ves triste.—la castaña le hizo un ademan para que sentara a su lado.

—Me preocupaste Sei, pensé que otra vez sucedería, el irte y arriesgar tu vida, _por ella_.

Seiya sonrió y la abrazó mientras veía al cielo —Son tiempos de paz Seika, tranquila, no pasara nada.

—Oye volvamos a Grecia,¿ si?,—agregó suplicante la jovencita, mientras Seiya la miraba de reojo—Rodorio es un lugar muy tranquilo y muchas personas preguntan por ti, mi santo de Pegaso.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?, tan solo llevo un par de días aquí y...

Seika interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla—Y no quiero perderte hermano, además no me siento cómoda en un lugar que me robo de ti, ¿no se como lo haces tu? ,se que Saory y los demás que me he encontrado han sido amables pero...quiero volver, aquí hay demasiados recuerdos tristes para mi.

—Seika...—de inmediato todas las propuestas de quedarse se hicieron cenizas para el santo.

Saory, por su parte estaba atenta a cada movimiento del santo a través de la cortina.

—Señorita Saory—sobresaltada, Saory giró su mirada hacia quien le llamaba— ¿quiere que vaya a afuera a ver que escuchó?—ella sonrió apenada— es inútil si trata de leer sus labios a través de la ventana.

—Perdona Tatsumi, es que...olvídalo—la de cabellos lilas cerró la cortina y volvió a su seriedad—Tatsumi que bueno que vienes, quiero que hagas invitaciones para una fiesta el sábado, y prepares todo lo necesario.

—¿Fiesta?, mi señorita, ¿en favor de quien?.

—Es para Eris, la chica del orfanato y la hermana de Seiya, por lo que has algo reservado y discreto.

El calvo asintió mientras la veía avanzar hacia las escaleras—Por ahora, llévame un té a mi recámara, te lo agradece infinitivamente.

**-x-**

Dos días habían pasado, y era el momento de que Eris volviera al departamento, pues permanecer en el hospital le incomodaba por el ambiente deprimente, así que con apoyo de su médico y los extremos cuidados de Hyoga ,lo hizo. La ambulancia la había dejado en la puerta de su departamento y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con ayuda del santo del cisne.

Lentamente y con extremo cuidado, ambos llegaron a la puerta, aquella la cual cruzó el cisne con el afán de nunca volver y que ahora, parecía ironía estar frente a ella. Pasivamente abrió la puerta, mas extrañamente al penetrar, una inmensa oscuridad cubría el ambiente.

—Hyoga, quieres prender las luces, no veo nada. —exclamo la jovencita extrañada por lo lóbrego del lugar.

—Tranquila, lo hare—exclamó el santo con cierta diversión mientras la apoyaba en una pared—solo sostente un momento,¿ quieres?.

Cuando Hyoga hizo lo ordenado por Eris, un sinfín de luces blanquecinas colocadas en todo el departamento como si fueran navidad recibieron a la jovencita, quien abrió su boca llena de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se maravillaban con los pequeños cascabeles y lucecitas alrededor.

—Bienvenida a casa Eris, dijiste una vez que tu época favorita del año era la navidad, por eso decore todo como si fuera una, creí que seria una manera original de darte la bienvenida y también...—se acerco a abrazarla— _para que no olvides que será una de las decenas que pasaremos juntos_.

Él aguardo en silencio mientras ella veía fascinada la decoración—Fue difícil tapar las ventanas porque el Sol se colaba por todas partes, aunque no tan difícil como conseguir luces navideñas en estas épocas.

— ¡Hyoga, esto es increíble!—ella sonrió conmovida.

—Tampoco te he dicho que el sábado te organizaran una fiesta en la mansión—ella rió— Así que tienes que recuperarte pronto o no te dejare comer nada delicioso hasta entonces, recuerda que los médicos dijeron que había que ser cuidadoso.

—Tranquilo, me tomare todos mis medicamentos y comeré todo lo que necesite—afirmó con seguridad la rubia y llena de emoción, le dio un beso en la mejilla. —_Lo prometo_.

**-x-**

Aquellos dos días no habían sido del todo buenos para ella y menos cuando esperaba inútilmente que el fénix se apareciese por el café. No entendía que había hecho mal, y se mortificaba con la idea de irlo a buscar o no, después de todo, si no le buscaba era porque no quería verla, y eso le hacia desistir. Así que gastaba su tiempo trabajando y suspirando en cada taza de café. _¿Por que era tan difícil? , pensó _y fue entonces que una sonrisa conocida, atravesó la puerta de la cafetería, llegando hasta ella como aparición angelical.

—Shun, ¿como estas?—preguntó amable Aitana mientras el otro sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo.

—Bien, vine a traerte esto—Shun puso el sobre la barra—Es una invitación a una fiesta el sábado en la mansión donde me llevaste la otra vez, me encantaría que fueras conmigo y servirá que te presentare a alguien, a _"mi persona especial",_ me encantaría que la conocieras.

Aitana asintió mientras tomaba el sobre en sus manos. _Era la oportunidad para ver la fénix otra vez._

_**-x-**_

Las noches pasaron tan rápidas como cortas, según del panorama que se viera y por fin eran las seis de la tarde del sábado. Gente iba y venia preparando en el jardín algunas mesas de manteles blancos con bocadillos, flores y adornos curiosos mientras que los que habitaban el lugar se mantenían en sus habitaciones poniéndose algunos trajes y vestidos maravillosos para la hora.

Y fue entonces que sin querer apresurar la noche, poco a poco los jóvenes de lugar fueron apareciendo en el jardín y los invitados penetrando al lugar, tomando asiento en las mesas mientras una banda de jazz tocaba algo de música y consecutivamente los sirvientes del lugar, ofrecían un delicioso entremés.

Saory al punto delas siete, se levantó de su asiento con copa en mano, luciendo un discreto vestido rosado y comentó—Bienvenidos a esta fiesta en honor a Eris y su recuperación—desde lejos, la rubia preciosamente arreglada y acompañada por Hyoga, sonrió para todos— y Seika, —la castaña sonrió timida, sentada en una mesa junto a Seiya—la hermana de Seiya, por su visita al país, les agradezco su presencia y espero disfruten de ella.

Ikki, Shun y Seiya se comenzaron a mover nerviosos por todo el jardín y las mesas de bocadillos, sobretodo el primero que no gustaba de aquel tipo de eventos y menos vestidamente ridículo como se encontraba, pero que estaba en presencia ya que cierta personita había insistido tanto. Y entre sus recuerdos, uno llegó a su mente del porque estaba ahí:

Él se encontraba terminando de bañar con solo una sencilla toalla cubriendo la mitad de su dorso, cuando una presencia revoltosa penetró hasta su cuarto, haciéndolo, correr a cerrar de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, vete?!—agregó Ikki reconociendo de inmediato a la jovencita que había irrumpido—¡Que manía la tuya de llegar a lugares ajenos a los que debes.!—espeto tras la puerta.

—Perdóname Ikki, —agrego entre risas Seika—pero ando buscando a mi hermano y me dijeron que en este cuarto puedo encontrarlo, así que ábreme.

Ikki ante la sentencia, abrió ligeramente la puerta mientras Seika le miraba amenazante—tu hermano esta en el cuarto de enfrente, toca ahí. —añadió irritado el santo.

—Oh perdona—se disculpo sonrojada mientras el otro cerraba de nuevo la puerta. —De cualquier manera y para que te sientas tranquilo... no mire tus partes nobles.

Ikki se sonrojo, agitándose sus cabellos húmedos y desesperado, gritó: —¡Ya vete de aquí!

—Oye Ikki, otra cosa...—el fénix se mantuvo quieto escuchando tras la puerta—el sábado harán una fiesta en mi honor, ¿vas a ir, verdad que si?, porque en caso que te negaras ,te vendría a molestar todas las mañanas de la misma manera y te sacare a la fiesta aunque sea a pedazos, así que alista el traje, te espero.

Y por ese motivo, ahora se encontraba saludando a gente sin mucho esfuerzo mientras se entretenía llenado su platillo con bastantes bocadillos, todo con tal que una mocosa no le fastidiara todos los dias. Al momento, Shun le alcanzó en esa mesilla donde tomaba bocadillos junto con Seiya.

—Hermano,¿ te gusta la fiesta?—preguntó amable Shun, acomodándose la corbata de su traje.

—Como no tienes idea...—murmuraba Ikki mientras comía un bocado de fruta.

— ¡Hey Ikki, anímate!—esbozaba alegre Seiya mientras se colgaba de su cuello, haciendo que el fénix bufara fastidiado. Y mientras la música resonaba suave por el lugar y las llamas en el jardín le daba un toque cálido a media luz, lentamente una chica en vestido plateado y cabello de lado, atravesó el sendero de invitados, atrapando la atención del fénix.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—murmuró con bocado e incrédulo el moreno, haciendo que sus acompañantes giraran su vista hacia donde el otro lo hacia.

—Es la chica de la cafetería, ¡vaya, si que luce linda!—murmuro Seiya divertido.

—Yo la invite, —contesto animado Shun mientras se despedía con una palmada en su espalda —iré con ella.

Casi en segundos ,Shun llegó hasta la castaña, sonriéndole mientras la mirada de Ikki se clavaba en ellos, con una extraña necesidad de aproximar sus pasos hasta ellos, pero que se negó.

—Aitana bienvenida.

—Gracias Shun.

—Vamos te presentare a algunas personas—afirmo Shun, mientras la conducía por la cintura hacia Shiryu y Shunrei para después pernoctarse con ella en una mesilla de flores.

—No me sabia esa faceta de casanova de Shun ¿eh?—exclamo divertido Seiya mientras Ikki chasqueaba su lengua para que se callara. —seguramente eso no lo sacó de _esta_ parte de la familia.

De inmediato, Ikki se alejo de Seiya, quien sin pena, tomó más bocadillos para si. Shun se disculpo de Aitana unos segundos y desapareció, dejándola sola frente a otra mesilla donde yacían flores decorativas para los invitados. Y mientras ella tomaba algunas de pie, una mano la tomó por sorpresa del brazo:

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?, tu presencia no es grata aquí. —murmuro serio el fénix.

—Lo lamento pero Shun me invitó y es por él que estoy aquí—aseguró con determinación la castaña.

— ¿Qué ahora resulta que lo amas, así como a Jabu?—ella sonrió sarcástica, desviándole la mirada—Eres increíble Aitana.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Ikki. —agrego con rispidez—la que necesita explicaciones soy yo, ¿qué te pasa, porque te comportas así conmigo, qué fue lo que hice mal?—ella aguardó con sus ojos ilusionados mientras le veía. _Realmente le hacia temblar._

— ¿Quieres saberlo?—Aitana le miro con osadía mientras el advertía a todos lados para no ser descubierto— ¿Cómo pudiste besarme la misma noche que le dijiste a mi hermano que le amabas, como te atreviste a jugar con los dos?—la castaña relajo su rostro y comenzó a recordar los días anteriores—a mi me da igual pero Shun, a él déjalo ser feliz, no merece a alguien como tu, alguien que juega así con las personas, no vales la pena.

La castaña se revolvió la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar, observando su frialdad—¿Eso es lo crees, crees que yo jugaría contigo?—Ikki bufo fastidiado.—¿ Y qué hay de ti, te encanta divertirte enamorando personas mientras amas a otra ,a _Esmeralda_?

—Ni la menciones...—Ikki la tomó con ira del brazo.

Sin embargo, una traviesa presencia chocó con la espalda de Ikki haciendo soltar a Aitana de inmediato y girar receloso.

—_Seika..._

—Ikki, que bueno encontrarte, al menos veo a alguien conocido en este lugar ¿me acompañarías por mas jugo de arándano adentro?, por favor. —al instante, Seika se posó del brazo del fénix y guió sus pasos dejando a Aitana sin palabras mientras le veía alejarse hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Vamos...

Aitana bajo lentamente la flor que había tomado y mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar, una voz amable, le habló de nuevo:

—Oye vi a mi hermano aquí, ¿te dijo algo?—pregunto Shun mientras le daba una copa de vino a la barista.

—No para nada, —negó con desanimo la joven—pero creo que debo irme Shun, gracias por invitarme.

—No te vayas...—dijo Andrómeda apresándola de la muñeca—, al menos baila algo conmigo y después te vas, no voy a dejarte ir con tu rostro triste. —y acto seguido, el santo de las cadenas le extendió la mano— ¿Qué dices, si?

En el interior y tras una enorme ventana, Seika mientras le servían una copa de jugo, le indico al fénix.

—Mira Ikki, ¡Shun si que sabe bailar!—al momento, Ikki agudizó los sentidos hacia el exterior de la ventana donde se podía observar a algunas parejas bailando con un poco de música lenta, sintiendo como un coraje corría por su piel, haciéndole apretar los puños al ver a Shun sonreír mientras bailaba con Aitana.

— ¿Acaso sacó el lado bueno de la familia?—bromeó Seika mientras él se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba de ella, dejándola confundida.

Nachi y June llegaban apresurados a la fiesta, mientras se hacían paso entre el remolino de gente que se había formado en la pista observando a las parejas bailar. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa chica y June miró atenta, mientras Nachi la intentaba acariciar de su espalda, cuestión que negó al instante haciéndose paso entre la gente tanto el lobo la miraba desconcertado.

Aitana alzo su muñeca mirando su reloj y se detuvo, explicando—Me divertí mucho Shun, ahora si debo irme, es tarde.

—Gracias por venir—comentó el santo y la acompaño hasta la puerta, pasando por alto la presencia de June ya que no la percibió entre la multitud.

**-x-**

Hyoga se disculpo con Eris tras tomar cuatro copas de ponche, pues tenia que hacerlo obvio, así que en el instante en que la dejo sola en la mesa, Shiryu se acerco hacia la rubia, sentándose a su lado con discreción.

—Shiryu...

—Eris que bueno es verte recuperada ya.—esbozo una amable sonrisa el dragón—luces linda hoy.

—Te lo agradezco y también quería pedirte disculpas—el chino frunció su ceño—yo se todo lo que te ocasione con mi mentira, pero solo quería que Hyoga no sufriera.

—Y lo único que hiciste fue que lo hiciera mas...—bromeó divertido Shiryu—solo no lo dejes ir esta vez.

Ella sonrió sonrojada—Aunque no te lo niego, eres muy guapo y podría enamorarme de ti.

— ¿De que hablan...?—preguntó Shunrei sorprendida, no más que ellos cuando la vieron aparecer detrás de ellos.

—De nada—sonrió tierno Shiryu levantándose de la mesa y extendiendo su mano hacia la chinita—Ven vamos a bailar como Shun, Shunrei. —el santo se reverenció una última vez hacia la rubia—te dejo Eris.

Y aunque Shunrei trataba de olvidar lo que había escuchado, y a pesar de estar entre los brazos del dragón bailando delicadamente, una curiosidad se había despertado :¿de que hablaba Shiryu, que había sucedió con Hyoga?

**-x-**

Con una nota en una servilleta, era la manera más original que se le había ocurrido llamar la atención de Saory y hacerla llegar hasta la parte oculta del jardín, aquella donde solo conocían quienes habían vivido ahí. Detrás de una pared, Seiya sorprendió a Saory de la cintura y la atrajo hasta sus labios, robando el aliento de la diosa mientras ella le alejaba con sus manos haciéndose espacio para respirar.

— ¿Qué tal me veo de traje, eh?—bromeaba el santo aun jadeante por un beso de la diosa apretándola mas a su cuerpo.

—Bastante guapo mi caballero, así que déjeme respirar o no sobreviviré para observarle—bromeó la diosa besando sutilmente los labios del Pegaso. De pronto, Seiya la soltó lentamente sin perder su contacto, sosteniéndole del antebrazo.

—Estoy preocupado Saory—ella le miró a los ojos interesada— ¿Que le diré a Seika, como le digo que ya no hay forma que regrese a Grecia?

—Yo creo que...debemos decirle la verdad, Seiya.

—No Saory, ella no lo aceptaría, la conozco y por lo que se no querrá abandonar a Marín, se ha vuelto su apoyo cuando yo no estuve, Rodorio se volvió su hogar y tampoco me quiero alejar de ella ni de ti.

—Deberías preguntarle Seiya, la gente cambia de parecer—sugirió cálida Saory mientras le removía el flequillo al santo—quizá aquí haya personas y cosas que le interesen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto confundido el castaño, aunque Saory tenía sus razones. La manera de buscar entre los invitados a Ikki de Seika, la forma en que lo había tomado con insistencia y sus ojos iluminados al verlo pasar, no eran si no las mismas manías que ella tenía con el hombre con quien hablaba.

—Solo lo digo por que si, pregúntale y no anticipes sus palabras. _Solo hazlo_.

**-x-**

Shun volvió tras dejar a Aitana en la puerta y June le espero a que volviera, en el mismo lugar donde le observó. Nachi se había alejado gracias a la llegada de Ban y Geki que se alegraban por reencontrarse por primera vez con el lobo tras mucho tiempo. Fue entonces que Shun esbozo una preciosa sonrisa cuando la vio enfundada en un precioso vestido azul que contrastaba con sus ojos.

—June...te esperaba, luces preciosa—afirmó el santo— que bueno que llegaste, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, te iba a presentar a alguien muy especial.

June le miraba sin emoción aparente— ¿Recuerdas que no te conteste esa vez sobre irnos a vivir juntos?—Shun sonrió divertido mientras la tomaba de las manos—Creo que por fin tome la decisión.—Andrómeda abrió los ojos con ilusión— Shun he hecho todo lo que me dijiste, le pedí disculpas a Nachi, le ofrecí mi amistad y el la acepto, pero vivir con él tras lo sucedido me es insostenible, sin embargo...—un frio detuvo el corazón de Shun_—, tampoco quiero hacerlo contigo. _

—_Me iré a vivir sola._

**-x-**

Aitana esperaba un taxi cubriéndose inútilmente con los brazos del frio que comenzaba a arrasar con la noche y mientras apenas comenzaba su espera, una voz familiar le llamó por la espalda.

— ¿Ya te vas?, pero si apenas comienza la fiesta—Jabu con una botella de alcohol se apoyaba sobre la reja.

—Jabu...—lentamente y con cierto mareo el santo del unicornio se allegó a ella— apestas a alcohol.

—Oye hoy si que te ves linda ¿eh?, —comentó sonriente el santo— ¿porque no pudiste arreglarte así conmigo?, no te hubiera dejado ir nunca.—el santo la tomó por la cintura.—Vamos a otro lugar, somos indeseables aquí, ¿no lo crees?.

—Oye ya basta, me tengo que ir—dijo la castaña tratando de soltarse del agarre del unicornio.

— ¿Por qué, acaso ya me olvidaste, que no soy tan bueno como el fénix?—con fuerza la apresó contra la reja— ¿Y qué si yo también quiero probar que tan mujer eres, que no tengo derecho también?

— ¡Ya basta, Jabu!—sollozó ella.

Sin esperarlo, unos brazos de inmediato alejaron al unicornio de la joven y un fuerte zumbido nublo la vista del santo mientras su nariz sangraba y su cuerpo caía sobre la acera.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije al ultima vez?, que midieras tus palabras con ella—exclamó con cólera el fénix.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Un capi largo para una espera tardía...Se acabaron las vagaciones lindos lectorcitos!y por ello les dejo este capi para que la espera sea menor ,no se cuanto tardare en actualizar espero que sea pronto y en fin de semana ,recuerden que la vida real tiene que ser prioridad pero no abandonen esta historia así que pónganla en sus alertas!**_

_**Les mando miles de besos y abrazos, por sus palabras y su apoyo, y recuerden que ya casi finaliza esta historia, así que animo a seguir! **_

_**Nota:besitos tepucihuatl,Melgothic,yhemira,,Pegaso Seiya,angel dark y demas personas que me acompañaron durante estos capis!**_


	12. Chapter 12 El costo de las cosas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 12: El costo de las cosas.**_

_**-x-**_

— ¡Y tu que haces ahí mirando, vámonos ya!—grito el fénix a la joven que permanecía inmóvil observando la escena.

Ikki se sacudió el saco y tomó de la muñeca a Aitana, comenzando a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Jabu:

— ¡Hey idiota, regresa!

—Ikki, ¿a donde vamos?—pregunto confundida Aitana siguiendo el paso apresurado del santo en las calles vacías.

—Tan solo camina y ya, —comentó fastidiado el santo—_quiero un café._

Y así lo hicieron, bastaron algunos pasos en la noche y envueltos en el silencio, para que ambos llegaran a la cafetería que permanecía cerrada, así que la barista sacó las llaves y abrió. Tras acomodarse en la barra vacía, Aitana puso a calentar un poco de agua para el café y observo al fénix tras la barra.

—Gracias, por lo de hace rato.

—Lo hice porque me compadecí de ti, —acertó molesto el moreno— ¿no te dije que tenias que ser mas exigente con tus gustos? , por eso te ven la cara.

—Oye...—agrego ella golpeando la barra— no era necesario que me ayudaras, yo pude habérmelo quitado de encima sola.

—Si como no—añadió sarcástico— mírate, como no llamarías la atención vestida así. Creí que no te gustaba arreglarte superficialmente y mírate, eres una mentirosa, seguro lo hiciste para impresionar a Shun.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo estas mencionando?—dijo irritada mientras buscaba una taza para servir el agua—pareces mas su mamá que su hermano.

—Ya cállate, dame mi café y me iré—espetó levantándose de la barra_— fue por lo único que vine._

Aitana le miro una última vez molesta por aquel tono de voz y sirvió el café de mala gana, asestándolo en la barra—toma tu café y ya vete entonces.

Él devolvió su mirada ante el acto, retándole— ¿Eso quieres?

—Si Ikki eso quiero, que me dejes de fastidiar.

El santo bufó sonriente ante la respuesta y tomo la taza de la barra, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta y antes de partir, dirigirle unas últimas palabras:

—Pues no lo hare, no lo hare hasta que dejes de ver a Shun.

**-x-**

Los segundos que la observó a los ojos para asimilar su respuesta, le hizo responder con una sonrisa:

—June...te entiendo, —sus manos se removieron lisas sobre su piel—no te preocupes, quizá fue muy precipitado, así que no te preocupes, aunque no me negaras la oportunidad de visitarte todos los días ¿de acuerdo?—aseguro Shun convincente, haciendo que ella sonriera confortable. Quizá en el fondo no estaba muy convencido de haber dicho lo que realmente sentía con esa decisión, pero por ahora lo único que le importaba era que estaba a su lado y para él, eso era perfecto.

—Ahora ya que estas aquí, ¿porque no bailamos un poco?—persuadió Shun guiándola de la mano hasta la pista mientras las luces se tornaban mas tenues, envolviéndolos en un ambiente cálido.

—Shun pero yo...no se hacerlo. —lo detuvo con nerviosismo. Y era cierto, ¿acaso una amazona tendría alguna vez que ser entrenada para saber bailar? —No del todo bien.

—Pues es buen momento para aprender, ven te enseñare.

June al principio se resistió, mas al ver de nueva cuenta la mirada típica de Shun, esa que ni el mismísimo Ikki era capaz de negar, accedió.—Esta bien.

Lentamente sujeto firme su cintura, haciendo que la respiración de la amazona se tornara mas pesada, mientras direccionaba una de sus manos enlazada con la suya, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro—Es un paso a la izquierda y otro ala derecha, moviéndote lentamente al ritmo del a música, solo siéntela.

— ¿Y quien te enseño?—pregunto June mientras reía nerviosa al pretender no pisar a Shun, aunque también la cercanía hacia el santo y la manera en que la manejaba entre sus brazos era un tanto enemiga para su coordinación.

—Saory, en el tiempo que estuve aquí. Ella menciono que si alguna vez quería llegar al corazón de una persona, el bailar es un comienzo, ¿tu que crees?

June sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del caballero. —Que tenía razón.

En medio de un sinfín de parejas, a plena noche santo y amazona se olvidaron de alrededor dedicándose a disfrutar aquel efímero momento en que no importaba lo demás, si sabían bailar o si existían algunos nombre demás, solo ellos.

**-x-**

La noche tranquila había transcurrido y llevándose consigo las estrellas; trayendo el azulado color que acompaña el sol en Abril. Los primeros rayos de Sol se habían colado por la ventana y sin pretender alcanzar la piel del santo del dragón, al hacerlo lo despertaron tímidamente. Shiryu fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como su mano envolvía un delicado cuerpo entre el suyo. Shunrei ya llevaba varios minutos despierta, así que suspiro fuerte cuando sus azulados ojos se enfrentaron a los de él.

—Buenos días bonita—ahogo un bostezo el santo, alcanzando con su mano libre los cabellos de la china. Tiernamente los acaricio y tras hacerlo, se levanto de la cama con todo afana de estirarse— voy a bañarme.

Shunrei se alzó de su cama, observando con esa mirada cabizbaja cada movimiento del santo al desplazarse por el cuarto en busca de su toalla y sandalias. Shiryu estaba a punto de meterse al baño de la habitación cuando por fin se dio cuenta que tanto silencio era raro en la joven, así que sintió la necesidad de regresar su mirada hacia la persona que le acompañaba.

—Shiryu... —comento Shunrei deteniendo sus movimientos sobre la cama y quedando silente, provocando que el santo se aproximara sutilmente y posara sobre la cama—anoche escuche algo que me dejo inquieta, —ella pauso mirándole fijamente— ¿Qué sucedió con Eris y tu?

—Yo...—el santo negó con cierto nerviosismo—Bueno Shunrei, no se como explicarlo—la mirada azulada de Shunrei se clavo en él— Eris estaba enferma y con tal de alejar a Hyoga para que no la viera sufrir...—pauso moviendo sus cabellos tras la oreja—le dijo que me... _amaba_, pero todo fue una mentira, de verdad. —lentamente le tomó la mano, llevándola hasta sus labios.

Shunrei aguardo uno segundos tratando de serenarse y atender a cada palabra del santo.

—Lo se...—murmuro ella esbozando una fingida sonrisa mientras le observaba.

— ¿Entonces... porque estas triste?—pregunto con un gesto inocente el dragón— ¿Shunrei?

La chinita quito su mano de los labios del santo y la revolvió entre las sabanas— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Shiryu, porque me lo ocultaste?—el encubrió su mirada como niño regañado— si no hubiera sido por una coincidencia jamás me hubiera enterado de ello, ¿por qué ocultármelo?

—Shunrei...yo, yo no quería que te enojaras por algo tan ilógico, perdóname, creí que seria lo mejor.

—A veces crees hacer cosas para no herirme pero siempre terminas por hacerlo, Shiryu—Shunrei alzo las sabanas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Shunrei, ¿a donde vas?

—Necesito ir a respirar en otro lugar—añadió con un dejo decepción—Nunca confías en mi.

**-x-**

Seiya apenas unos minutos atrás había terminado su desayuno de panecillos y miel, y como era rutina, había salido a percibir unos segundos el sol en el jardín sentándose en la banca aquella debajo del árbol, cuando observó una silueta en la puerta principal buscándole y sonriendo al verla acercarse:

—Oye Seika, ¿como has estado estos días?—pregunto el santo del Pegaso arrugando su ceño la sentir el sol—¿no quieres ir por un helado?

—¿Helado tan temprano?—la castaña se posó a su lado—me parece que tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Hablar, de que?—preguntó nervioso el moreno ante el silencio que provoco su hermana—Mejor si vamos por un helado.

—Seiya ve al grano—Seika le miro de reojo— te conozco y se por la manera en que hablas que me vas a decir algo importante, así que dilo de una buena vez y ahórrame el discurso. —animosamente lo palmeó dela espalda— Vamos habla ya.

—Bueno en realidad, yo... quería preguntarte, —interrumpió el santo tragando saliva— ¿que piensa de este lugar?

— ¿Y qué más que mas vas a decir?, supongo que no estamos aquí solo por eso.

Seiya suspiro, tratando de calmarse lo más posible para enfrentar de cualquier manera a la castaña— ¿Qué... qué dirías si nos quedamos aquí?

—¿Hablas en serio?,—Seika rió tan alto y largo que a Seiya le pareció una eternidad—pues tendría que haber una razón muy fuerte para que me pidieras eso. ¿quien es, acaso te has enamorado de alguien y por eso no puedes irte?

Seiya devolvió su mirada a su hermana incrédulo como si le hubiera descubierto—por la cara que pusiste seguramente es un si—ella volvió su mirada hacia la copa del árbol— solo espero que no sea de Saory porque entonces si estas muerto.

Pegaso busco con insistencia la mirada de la joven—Pero,¿ que hay de malo en ella?

— ¿Acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que pasamos por ella y su abuelo o quieres unas pastillas de ginseng para la memoria?—ella bromeó.

—Pero Seika...—espeto en reproche Seiya.

— ¡Deberás que eres increíble y creí que yo había perdido la memoria!—a lo lejos Seika diviso la silueta del fénix entrando a la mansión. Como era costumbre el santo había salido a correr.— ¿Aunque sabes algo?, si nos quedaremos algunos días mas, después de eso volveremos a Grecia, date por advertido.

Ella se levanto intempestivamente y volvió sus pasos hacia la mansión—Seika...

—Y cuidado si te veo con" la señorita perfección ",te matare.—advirtió ella corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión.

**-x-**

Por primera vez iba rumbo al futuro departamento nuevo de June con toda la intención de ayudarle a limpiar antes de que esa tarde se mudara del departamento de Nachi .Y mientras lo hacia, pensaba en ese departamento del parque, ese mismo que planeó para vivir con ella y que le costaba trabajo creer que ella se había negado la noche anterior ,sobretodo porque podría ahorrase el viaje en días futuros y amanecer con ella, pero no tenia opción y mientras abría la reja camino a la calle, una voz llamó su atención:

— ¡Shun!—grito Aitana mostrándole una bolsa mientras se acercaba.

—Aitana—él sonrió en forma de saludo.

—Hoy es mi día libre en la cafetería y quería preguntarte algo...—Shun frunció su ceño tomando la bolsa que le ofrecía la dama, intrigado— ¿sabes patinar?.

Shun negó dibujando una sonrisa sin entender a que venia la pregunta—entonces acompáñame, por favor, solos eran unos minutos, ¿si?

Y sin dejarlo hablar más, la castaña tomó de la muñeca al santo haciéndole avanzar a su paso, así durante algunas cuadras. Y cuando el mismo parque donde había dejado a June se posó frente a ellos, Aitana se detuvo indicando el que abriera la bolsa. En el interior un par de patines le recibían al sorprendido santo.

—Vamos, póntelos, te llevare a recorrer el lugar—sonrió ella colocándose los patines de ella y sin mucho pelear y tras insistirle con ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia, el santo la imitó. Y cuando por fin se los coloco, comenzó a caminar en el sendero de las bicicletas al pasó de ella, apoyándose en los arboles.

—Esto es difícil, apoyarse en tres ruedas y pretender caminar.

—Vamos solo inténtalo, —insistió ella aproximándose al tembloroso santo—toma mi mano y ahora mantén el equilibrio. —el santo no despegaba sus ojos del suelo—Un paso guiado del otro, eso es, ¿ves ? , no es tan difícil.

—El suelo se ve tan cercano—añadió nervioso Andrómeda mientras daba pequeños pasos.

—No te caerás, además,¿ porqué le temes a caer? ,te dolerá si, pero te levantas y vuelves a comenzar, cada segundo es un nueva oportunidad.

—Oye eso, es lindo, lo puedes emplear con las personas. —expreso el amable mientras se apoyaba en su brazo.

—Si tienes razón Shun,—agrego ella divertida ante al forma de patinar del santo— ¿oye me dejas guiarte por la bajada?—Shun asintió nervioso y dejo que la joven lo arrastrara con el sintiendo la adrenalina de caer. De pronto el sol, el aire acariciando la piel al moverse ,las hojas bailando mientras teñían el ambiente de verde y el tiempo que parecía detenerse mientras sonreía, hicieron que Shun se olvidara de lo demás y se dejara llevar por la experiencia nueva de las ruedas.

La mañana se fue desvaneciendo y con el paso del tiempo, Shun olvido que tenia que ver a June. Y ahora se encontraba de regreso a la mansión, cansados de tanto patinar, la barista y el santo. Al estar frente a la mansión, ella comentó:

—Pues aquí es, tu hogar Shun, espero te haya hecho pasar un buen rato, necesitaba distraerme y gracias a ti lo logre. —replicó la castaña tras un suspiro de tranquilidad—Gracias Shun

— Fue muy divertido también para mi—agrego el amable— pero,¿ porque no te quedas unos minutos mas? , anda te invito una bebida la próxima vez que nos veamos si dices que si, —acertó el santo amable, pues al pasar rato con la joven, le hacia sentir bien—acompáñame a ese árbol a tomar la sombra unos segundos y después te dejo ir, lo prometo.

Shun la tomó de la muñeca, como lo había hecho ella con él y haciendo que Aitana recordará la misma acción pero de manos de Ikki una noche anterior, llevándola hasta un árbol de hojas traviesas y echando su cuerpo en la tierra, haciéndole sentarse a su lado.

Al pasar su mochila con los patines hacia un lado, escucho el sonido de un utensilio y busco en el interior de e ella, sacando un bote de helado escurrido por la temperatura.

—Chico triste—comento ella limpiando con un pañuelo alrededor del bote— le vendo un helado, es un poco caro y aunque ya esta deshecho, es de buena calidad.

— ¿Y...cuanto cuesta?—pregunto Andrómeda con un gesto de complicidad.

—No se paga con dinero, lo pagas con tiempo y como este vale un día, usted ya lo ha pagado. —al instante, Aitana saco una cuchara, ofreciéndose al menor— Espero te guste el chocolate, es el único que traigo.

—Gracias—rió Shun tomando una cucharada del helado derretido y poniéndolo en sus labios.

—Y también te doy eso—Aitana señalo los patines que Shun tenia en la mano—cuando quieras podremos volver a patinar y son tuyos, así podrás hacerlo cuando quieras.

Shun sonrió una última vez mientras volvía a comer del helado, fijando su mirada en él—¿sabes?, le dije a mi persona especial que fuéramos a vivir juntos.

Aitana aguardo unos segundos en silencio. — ¿Y qué... te dijo?

—Que se iría sola, que no podía aun hacerlo conmigo—Shun miró a la nada— aunque le dije que estaba bien y no me opuse, y eso fue raro porque si no estuviera confundido como ahora, se lo hubiera reprochado hasta cansarme.

— ¿Confundido, porqué?—pregunto ella, tomando un poco del mismo helado.

—Aitana, pasar tanto tiempo contigo y que me escuches, que me hagas reír como lo haces, confunde lo que siento por ti.—ella le miró intrigada mientras pasaba el helado—No se si es amistad o quizá estoy loco, no lo se.

—Shun...

—No quiero incomodarte para nada, —rió nervioso—ni que cambie lo que somos por esto, pero realmente me gusta estar contigo. No se, quizá el hecho de alejarme de June, de querer hacer cosas como estas con ella, de sonreír sin que nada ni nadie nos de problemas, de no poder volver a ser como antes y solo terminar con disgustos, me afecto.

—Oye ya...tranquilo, no pasa nada, al contrario, me alegra el hecho que pueda hacer un poquito por ti, y con respecto a... ¿June?—Shun asintió—si June, debes enfrentarle, hablar con ella y decirle todo esto que me has dicho, aun puedo ver en tus ojos el amor cuando hablas de ella,—pauso reflexiva—aunque también existe la opción que vaya hasta su casa y le diga que no haga sufrir a mi amigo o la asesinare con envenenamiento cafetero.

—No es buena opción...—bromeó él.

— ¿Ah, es una es una chica de peligro?, —interrumpió intrigada—no me importa, ella debe escucharte y ambos dejar de sufrir en vano.

—Y a todo esto, ya que sabes el nombre de... "mi persona especial"—indago el santo tomando más helado—...de June, ¿podrías decirme el nombre del tuyo?, quizá lo conozca, además me dijiste que estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba, dime ,¿quién es?

—Eres muy curioso, mejor come tu helado—agregó Aitana, sonrojándose la instante, pues no quería que Shun supiera que su hermano era el culpable de sus emociones, ya que tenia miedo de que se alejara. _Perder el amor era una cosa, pero aun amigo tan amable como Shun era diferente_. —Ya déjame de mirarme así y come tu helado o te lo quitaré.

— ¡Eso no es justo, yo si te lo dije!—decía Andrómeda mientras jugueteaba con Aitana por el bote de helado.

**-x-**

Por alguna extraña razón, no había podido despegar su mirada de la ventana. Si, se divertían y a sus espaldas, ni él parecía necesitarle ni ella recordarle.

—Si sigues observando tras la ventana, se te acabaran los ojos, Ikki. —bromeó Seika haciendo que el fénix se sobresaltara, sorprendido por sus actos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Seika abrió la cortina y observó hacia donde lo hacia Ikki—esa es la chica con la que bailó la otra vez Shun, ¿cierto?—Ikki carraspeó la garganta ante la mirada fascinada de la castaña— ¿y te gusta?

—No digas estupideces—contestó secamente.

—Aunque lo niegues, puedo verlo en tus ojos, desde la noche de la fiesta—Ikki vio un instante a Seika y volvió a Shun— Pero deberías dejarla ir, al parecer se divierte mas con Shun que contigo, mírala sonreír, quien sabe que tanto pueden estar hablando.

— ¿Y a ti porqué te importa, para qué dices todo esto?—agrego con hastío Ikki. _Seika le hacia sentir peor._

—Eres un tonto, podrías tener algo sobre tus narices y no te percatarías para nada—Ikki volvió su mirada a la ventana—Shun es amable, tierno, bien parecido,¿ porque no habría de enamorarse ella de él?, a diferencia de ti,—el volvió su mirada a la castaña—que eres rudo, solitario y silencioso, pero que aun así provocas emociones en los demás.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Seika dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín, suspirando con fuerza mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Seiya me pregunto si deseaba volver a Grecia y aunque adoro permanecer allá, decidí quedarme aquí...—pausó—_por ti._—Ikki le miro fijamente, sorprendido—Me divierto mucho haciéndote enojar y me encanta la manera en que eres, como te comportas, pareciendo rudo ante los demás pero por dentro no eres mas que un humano solitario que se ha hecho duro con el tiempo y por eso, creo que empecé a tener sentimientos por ti.

Él pasó saliva inaudito—Se que no es correcto, se que a Seiya no le gustaría, pero hay cosas que no se pueden negar y esa es una de ellas.—sin esperarlo, ella lentamente alcanzo la mano del fénix y la coloco sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón— _Ikki, me gustas, me gustas demasiado._

—Yo...—murmuro sonrojado el santo_— no se que decir._

— ¡Oigan de que hablan!—sin esperarlo, el grito de Seiya acercándose hasta ellos, hizo que Seika se espantara y de inmediato se alejara del tacto del fénix.

En segundos ,Seiya llego hasta ellos comiendo una manzana y saludando al moreno con una palmada en la espalda, aun nervioso.

—Seiya,¿ que opinas?—curioseó Seika señalando hacia la ventana para el castaño—¿ no hacen linda pareja?.

— ¿La chica del café y Shun?—pregunto el castaño con inocencia—Si se ven muy felices, hace tiempo que no veía a Shun tan feliz, aunque no creo que le haga nada de gracia a June

— ¿June, quien es ella?—pregunto Seika, alcanzando uno de los brazos de Seiya e invitándola a abrazarla.

—La novia de Shun o bueno... por lo que veo, ya no se sabe.—bromeó animado Seiya, mirando a ambos en un gesto de complicidad—¿Les parece si nos tomamos un café?.

Enfadado tras las palabras de Seiya, Ikki les dio la espalda a ambos, murmurando mientras se alejaba—_Yo odio el café_.

—Ikki.—musito angustiada Seika, volviendo de inmediato a su hermano para que no le cuestionara su actitud.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ,se ha estado comportando como un idiota últimamente—agregó enfadado Seiya, retornando a Seika—oye y tú,¿ si me aceptarías un café?

—Yo también lo odio, —exclamo ella dando un ultimo vistazo a la ventana mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano— mejor vamos por un té.

— ¿Pero que les pasa a todos, porque odian el café?—termino por decir él mientras caminaba con Seika.

-x-

Shun entró con una gran sonrisa a la mansión, tras despedirse de Aitana mientras portaba con ilusión la bolsa con patines que le entregó. Subió con prisa hasta su habitación para dejarlos en su habitación hasta que la ver la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermano, se atrevió a acercarse.

Fue entonces que su presencia sombría le sorprendió, Ikki permanecía tendido sobre la cama con las manos cruzadas sobre la nuca y observando el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Con un ligero golpeteo de sus dedos, Andrómeda, abrió más la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. —Ikki, no pensé encontrarte aquí. —Shun se adentro a la habitación mientras el moreno respiraba hondo, pretendiendo que no le dolía la felicidad de su hermano. —Oye,¿ que sucede, pasa algo?

—No es nada, es solo que este lugar me produce nauseas—añadió entre suspiros el santo mientras el menor se sentaba al borde de la cama..

— ¿Quién te dio eso?—pregunto el fénix alzándose lentamente de su cama mientras Shun le mostraba con emoción los patines.

— ¿No son lindos?, nunca tuvimos cosas como estas cuando fuimos niños y me los regalo la chica del café, ella me enseño a patinar, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

—Que tontería Shun, —agrego el moreno volviendo a removerse en la cama—mejor dime ¿ ya has visto a June? , no me has contado nada al respecto, al parecer ya tienes quien ocupe tu tiempo mas que yo.

— ¡Oh, lo olvide!—comentó preocupado el santo delas cadenas—en la mañana estaba camino a su casa, pero me encontré a Aitana y fuimos a patinar.

—Ve a buscarla entonces.

—Si...—murmuro Shun levantándose de la cama, mas antes de partir, Shun giró su cuerpo—oye Ikki, ¿te puedo preguntar algo, o más bien, pedir un consejo?

El moreno bufó ante lo absurda de la pregunta. —¿Te puedes enamorar de dos personas?, es decir, creo que me sucede y es extraño.—Ikki se alzo inquieto de la cama mientras fruncía su ceño ante la pregunta del menor—Por una parte quiero a June, la adoro, pero cuando estoy con Aitana, me siento feliz y me olvido del tiempo, dime Ikki,¿ acaso es posible eso, acaso tu podrías enamorarte de dos personas, de Esmeralda y de alguien mas?

— ¡No Shun ,no es posible!—grito Ikki levantándose intempestivamente de su cama acorralándolo de su hombros contra la pared, haciendo que Shun le mirara extrañado. Al saberse sobresaltado, Ikki respiro lentamente y habló con suavidad— Solo puedes amar a una persona, solo debes entregarle el corazón a una sola, no a dos. Eso no es_...correcto_.

Shun le miró atónito por su reacción uno segundos y tras lo dicho, sonrió ligeramente liberándose del agarre del mayor—Tienes razón, quizá estoy confundido con Aitana y a la que realmente amo es a June, o quizá a la que amo es a Aitana o no a June, no lo se...quizá con el tiempo lo averigüe. Esto del amor, es extraño y bello a la vez.

Shun rió reflexivo—Me voy Ikki, debo ir a ver a June y decirle una buena excusa del porque no llegue en la mañana. Te veo después.

Ikki vio marchar a su hermano, mas algo olvido. Los patines que Aitana le regalo a Shun los tomó en sus manos al verlo tirados e el suelo, el menor los soltó cuando el se sobresaltó. Lentamente los levantó del suelo y los acarició mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en el borde de la cama, sonriendo tiernamente ante ellos.

**-x-**

Ya era de tarde aunque el sol como aliado aun se ocultaría en algunas horas más. Estaba nervioso, realmente no sabia porque se había olvidado de algo tan importante como June, y aunque llevaba varios minutos afuera de a puerta sin atreverse a tocar si quiera por miedo a enfrentarle, tras suspirar largamente, decidió que lo haría, después de todo, no haría inútil su viaje hasta ahí. Tocó con firmeza la puerta y espero tras la puerta, sintiendo ansiedad cuando escucho unos pasos aproximarse hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y lo único que sintió fue unos brazos arrojándose a su torso, buscando refugio. Shun poco a poco reacciono hacia el abrazo de la joven dejando que la rubia se acomodara en su cuello y pecho con ternura.

—June...—espeto entre risas nerviosas el santo de las cadenas.

—Shun...

—June perdóname, de verdad quise venir antes pero...—sin pensarlo, June se aferro mas al abrazo de Shun , haciéndole callar como si lo demás no importara. _Un abrazo, es todo lo que necesitaba._

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la rubia se despego lentamente del Santoy habló—Shun, estas aquí y es lo que importa, creí que no vendrías.

En el interior del departamento, Shun pudo observar algunos platillos de comida fríos, quizá de varias horas—Oh, perdóname no sabia que habías hecho algo especial.

June negó , invitándole a pasar al interior de la sala y esta vez, haciéndole caer sobre el sillón para después dejarse caer en sus piernas y posarle su mano en sus cabellos, como una vez lo había hecho ella con él, tomando por sorpresa al santo.—Shun...solo hazme un favor, quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor.

El sonrió complacido, nunca lo hubiera esperado y sobretodo por las reacciones tan extrañas de la dama últimamente.

**-x- **

Tras dejar a Shun en la mansión, se había posado en su casa a observar algunas películas y comiendo palomitas con helado, en su soledad hasta que la noche la había atrapado. Mas algo sucedió, algunas piedras comenzaron a resonar golpeando en su ventana, haciéndole sorprenderse incrédula ante ello. Camino lentamente y con pantuflas y ropa de dormir hasta la ventana que daba a la calle y vio una silueta sostenerse torpemente de un postre de luz.

Era Ikki, quien enfundado en patines, permanecía quieto mientras intentaba lanzar piedras hacia la ventana. Al reconocerlo, Aitana salió en seguida de su casa, observando divertida las maniobras del fénix para sostenerse.

—Oye lo haces bien...—espeto ella mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Es difícil, pero lo seria menos si me enseñaras a mí. —ella sonrió divertida—si me das tu mano—pauso mientras veía sus pies tratando de sostenerse—se que me porte como un idiota, que soy necio y a veces digo cosas que lastiman a los demás y por eso... te digo que lo siento.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, realmente le hacia sentir mal en la forma en que lo decía—de verdad, lo siento.

—Aitana, —agregó en el silencio el santo, aunque para al barista, ya nada importaba mas— ¿me dejarías tomar tu mano y me ayudarías a avanzar?—ella sonrió tímida y asintió, formando una ligera sonrisa en el santo, y al segundo, le dio la mano al santo haciéndole avanzar en la solitaria calle lentamente.

— ¿Como llegaste aquí?—preguntó ella mientras el santo se movía con dificultad.

—Te fui a buscar hasta la cafetería, pero me dijeron que era tu día libre y de ahí me dieron tu dirección.

—Ya veo, tendré que descontarles el sueldo a mis cafeteros favoritos por chismosos.

—Aitana , quiero detenerme un segundo ,tengo ...que decirte algo o si no creo que me volveré loco.—ella se detuvo, ayudando a recargar al santo sobre una pared mientras le miraba fijamente.

—No se...como lo lograste, no se como pudiste meterte en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos, he tratado de olvidar si quiera que existes, porque creí que no existía persona que pudiera si quiera hacerme tan feliz como Esmeralda, porque a veces cuando estoy contigo siento que la traiciono, pero no puedo olvidarte, lo he tratado, y no puedo hacerlo.

—Ikki—murmuro intranquila la castaña.

—También creo que eres mas que perfecta para estar con Shun, que si decides estar con el seria mejor para mi porque así me forzaría a dejar de sentir lo que siento, ¡pero no quiero, soy egoísta!—exclamo ansioso el santo— quiero que solo me mires a mi, solo a mi, porque te quiero_, Aitana, te quiero demasiado_.

**-x-**

Era de noche, y por las actividades asignadas por Tatsumi para ella en la Fundación, en ningún minuto del día se había cruzado con la diosa que custodiaba, así que permanecía en la sala inquieto y esperando a que los faros de los autos deslumbraran por la ventana. Y así, cuando faltaban cinco para las diez, escucho el rechinido de las llantas de un automóvil arribando en la mansión.

Se removió del sillón para que no se notara que llevara horas ahí esperando y espero paciente a que Saory abriera la puerta. Ella penetró sonriente ante algunas críticas de Tatsumi hacia algunos funcionarios y al ver la santo posado en el sillón, le habló con ánimo, invitando a Tatsumi a dejarle a solas.

—Seiya.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Saory?, —pregunto con un poco de molestia— creí que no te vería en todo el día.

Ella se acerco hasta el sillón y lentamente se dejo caer en el, a lado del santo mientras sonreía por su infantil mohín—Fue un día difícil, pero en general bien, y tu, ¿no me digas que me extrañaste?—bromeo la diosa ante al cara de pocos amigos del santo.

— ¿Tu crees que es fácil no verte en todo el día?, al menos considérame en tus planes en un momento del día.

Saory observó a los alrededores de la mansión con un gesto pícaro en el rostro y al verse a solas, lentamente se recargo en el santo, abrazándolo mientras el otro se quejaba.

— ¿Y crees que lo olvidare así de fácil?—murmuraba Seiya haciéndose el difícil ante la diosa.—_al menos eso te cuesta dos besos_—¿Así—.Al instante la diosa ,le dio varios besos pequeños en la mejilla al santo mientras le seguía en su actitud desaprobatoria.

En su jugueteo, ninguno percibió unos ojos bajando lentamente por al escalera, observando atenta cada movimiento de ambos mientras se empañaban de decepción. —Seiya...

Una voz murmuro dejando quietos al momento a santo y diosa, quienes se enfrentaron con la mirada llena de incredulidad de Seika.

— ¿Porque?

—Seika, yo...te lo puedo explicar—el santo se levanto del sillón y se aproximo hasta su hermana.

— ¿Por qué con ella, porqué?¿que no recuerdas nada, tanto te gusta que no puedes recordar, eh?

—Seika, cálmate y vamos a hablar.—el Pegaso la tomó delos hombros mientras ella sollozaba.

—¡Suéltame!, creí que tenia un poco de respeto por ti, que no olvidarías lo que nos hizo, todas las humillaciones por ser huérfanos, las migajas de humanidad que nos dieron durante esos años, las veces que Tatsumi los golpeaba sin razón, lo de mandarte a Grecia, lo que me paso por buscarte, ¿lo olvidaste?, porque si es así, entonces no quiero volver a saber de ti.

—Seika—aquellas palabras golpearon el corazón del santo ,observando como su hermana salía furiosa de la mansión .Las pocas lagrimas que comenzaron a empañar las lagrimas de santo, las limpio toscamente y salió enseguida tras de ella.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Llegaremos al capi 16 y se acaba esto, así que espero disfruten de esta continuación, ¡ah si! y próximo capitulo un lemon ,así que averigüen de quien la próxima semana. Lindos lectorcitos gracias por sus palabras y ánimos, de verdad que se los agradezco.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Viajes y estrellas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Atención!:Si no estas clasificado y no tienes ni licencia ni nada que acredite tu mayoría de edad ,te sugiero esperes al siguiente capi, ya que este capi contiene escenas dulces pero fuertes ,no apto para personas susceptibles.**_

_**Capitulo 13:Viajes y estrellas**_

_**-x-**_

En la oscuridad de la noche, no importaba cuantas veces él había repetido su nombre, simplemente no merecía mirarlo mientras su pasos avanzaban presurosos en dirección contraria a la mansión_**.**_

—Seika, esperame, al menos déjame explicarme—añadió el santo jadeante cuando la alcanzó a detener del brazo y enfrentarle. Su mirada empapada en lágrimas le quebraba el corazón.

—¡Suéltame Seiya!—comento ella, respirando fuerte mientras veía a su hermano con rabia—¿Qué se supone que debo escuchar, que te has vuelto loco, qué todo ha cambiado?.

— ¡Es que yo la amo!—gritó el Pegaso, silenciando por completo cualquier palabra de su hermana—_la amo, Seika y no quiero perderla._ Soy yo el primero en recordar todo lo que sucedió, en saber cuan dolor pudimos sufrir todos en el pasado, pero ahora es diferente, todos somos capaces de cometer errores y ella ya se disculpo.

—Pues entonces decídete, o te quedas con ella o, ¡te vas mañana mismo conmigo a Grecia!—gritó Seika dejando caer algunas lagrimas mientras ocultaba su mirada. —Pude haberlo soportado de cualquiera, pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona quien te hiciera feliz y jamás me hubiera entrometido, pero fue precisamente ella y hay cosas que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar.

—Seika, porfavor, ¿sabes lo feliz que seria si te quedaras conmigo aquí?, podemos tener de nuevo una familia, los muchachos te aprecian, ¿es mucho lo que te pido?

Seika se soltó lentamente del agarre de su hermano y le miró determinada—Tomaré el primer vuelo de la mañana, y espero que vengas conmigo. Mañana iré por mis cosas, hoy iré a casa de Miho a pasar la noche, así que no te preocupes.

Y así la vio partir, removiéndose los cabellos con desesperación ante la sentencia.

**-x-**

Ya llevaban varias horas en aquel nuevo departamento, el frio dela noche que los había atrapado logró que las ventanas se empañaran y entre tanta caricia, habían terminado de travesura cerca de la cocina.

—Por favor más despacio Shun, ahí duele mucho—exclamaba June jadeante.

—Si lo intentare, pero es difícil hacerlo la primera vez sin que te duela—espetó el santo sonrojado, tratando de removerse con sumo cuidado.

— ¡No te tardes mucho, solo sácalo de una buena vez!—añadía con desesperación la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos. —Mientras permanece adentro, me arde mas, me penetró profundo.

— ¡Ya esta!—gritó el santo aliviado mientras veía correr basta sangre—, solo era cuestión que no te movieras —exclamo el santo con su gorro de chef mientras le envolvía en un pañuelo la mano ensangrentada, pues la amazona se había enterrado una cuchilla hasta el hueso de la palma en un descuido mientras ambos cocinaban.

—June debes tener mas cuidado, la próxima vez seré yo quien lave los cuchillos, pudo ser peor—añadió el santo mientras lentamente elevaba sus dedos a la altura de sus labios—si no cicatriza rápido, tendremos que ir al hospital de la Fundación.

—Tranquilo, soy una chica fuerte y se lidiar con estas cosas—sonrió ella animada— era peor en los entrenamientos.

—Si, pero si sacabas la cuchilla tu sola pudiste lastimar la herida aun mas y hacerla profunda, casi atraviesas tu mano—le reprendió el santo.

—Shun...—murmuro ella mientras veía al santo tomar con cuidado su mano—Nunca pensé que seria tan divertido estar así, contigo.

El sonrió apenado y murmuró volviendo su vista hacia su mano atrapada entre las suyas—Eso es cierto, aunque los dos somos un desastre, mira nuestra ensalada y pay de fresas, ¿acaso habías visto uno así?—comentó el santo divertido al ver la barra de la cocina con un pay de varios colores y quemado en el fondo, así como sangre derramada por algunos lados y harina esparcida por alrededor con cascaras de huevo.

—Oye Shun ¿sabes que día es hoy?, —el santo reflexiono—hay una razón por la que te pedí que te quedaras. Andrómeda ocultó su mirada y sonrió triste.

—Lo se, hoy es el aniversario, ¿verdad?—ella asintió, complementando a perfección aquel sentimiento de nostalgia—_el aniversario de Albiore_.

—Oye ,¿crees que le guste nuestro pay?—bromeó ella haciendo carcajear al santo.

—Nos haría repetirlo y entregarle algo comestible—comentó entre risas Shun.

Lentamente, Shun avanzo hacia la sala suspirando al aproximarse ala ventana y ver el hermosos panorama de fondo.

—June, ¿sabes?, eres lo único bueno que aun conservo de aquel lugar —suspiró tan largo y fuerte, que ella no dudo en acercarse y por detrás, abrazarle del cuello mientras miraba hacia el oscuro parque de la ventana junto con el y algunas luces de la ciudad que se colaba por encima.

June poco a poco se soltó de su agarre y con la mano no herida, la tendió para sugerirle al santo: —Vamos a dormir, este día no debemos pasarlo tristes_, él no hubiera querido._

-x-

La acorraló con su cuerpo y la puerta, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro mientras la besaba con ansiedad por su cuello y ella suspiraba. De un beso inocente del cual todo comenzó, en el momento que ella abrió sus labios ligeramente, el santo no había dudado en descubrirle y prodigarle con maestría un sinfín de mimos. En un impulso de contacto, la alzó de la cintura, haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en su virilidad y con ese unión la arrastró hasta la recamara, abriendo las puertas sin cuidado por su ansiedad.

Al divisar la modesta cama, la dejo caer lentamente sobre ella mientras el volvía a su tarea de devorar la pálida piel mientras los dedos de ella se aferraban a sus oscuros mechones ansiando cada vez mas sentir su aliento. Y mientras lo hacia, recordó, como minutos atrás, un par de palabras lo había llevado a esa situación.

Ikki se tiró al suelo fastidiado por lo absurdo que lucia y se quitó los patines de mala gana mientras Aitana le miraba desde arriba, divertida por su actitud.

—Oye...—pasó saliva ella, nerviosa mientras encontraba valor para preguntar— ¿hablabas enserio hace rato, no era ninguna de tus acostumbradas malas bromas?

—Que tonta eres...—murmuro incrédulo el moreno levantándose del suelo, para exclamar desesperado— ¡Que no ves que te estoy diciendo que siento algo por ti! —pausó para calmarse, jugueteando con los patines—la pregunta ahora es... _¿que sientes tú?_

Ella rió ante como había sonado aquello en su aterciopelada voz.—Si lo quieres averiguar, sígueme...—comentó traviesa la castaña, dejando solo y confundido al santo en plena noche mientras ella corría de nueva cuenta a la puerta de su casa.

La castaña abrió con rapidez la puerta y antes de que diera vuelta a la perilla, su muñeca fue sujetada bruscamente y sin pensarlo, Ikki la atrajo con ímpetu hasta sus labios. Y de ahí, todo aquello le había llevado hasta su cama.

Poco a poco, comenzaba a acariciar sobre la ropa de ella, y percibiendo como su roce comenzaba a provocar un estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo. Era delicioso percibir su calidez, su abrazo delicado y doblegarse entre sus brazos mientras mencionaba su nombre entre suspiros. Ella animada, busco su oído comenzando a besar suavemente a Ikki, haciéndole agitarse ante la caricia , quien apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo cada vez más en sus ansias de sentirla.

La ropa se tornaba molesta y Aitana no dudo en despojarle con rapidez la camisa azulada al moreno, quien se entretenía en aquel juego libido. Ikki volvió a su tarea de dibujar un sendero de roces, que descendían del cuello de la joven lentamente y que buscaban a toda costa, arrancar con los dientes la estorbosa ropa que se tropezaba en su camino. Sus manos que se elevaban lentamente, fueron descubriendo la virginal piel y las ropas de Aitana fueron cayendo sutilmente, encendiendo sus intensificadas mejillas y marcando sus labios de ávido color. Ikki entonces se quedo fascinado, la ternura que despertaba Aitana en él era descomunal, era como si no quisiera tocarle de lo delicada que pudiese ser.

Se veía hermosa, su cabello esparcido por la almohada y su pálida piel invitándole a naufragar era una nueva necesidad que en el fénix surgió. Delicadamente, Aitana rozó con sus dedos el torso del moreno, pasando por sus cicatrices, como si fuera un lienzo precioso a dibujar ; haciéndole temblar ante la caricia y fue entonces que no dudo en mostrar su completa desnudez ante ella. _Le había tocado hasta el alma._

El volvió hasta los labios de ella, atrapando sus labios una ultima vez antes de complementar el perfecto juego de ambos, tanto ella, se dejaba hacer a voluntad por el moreno, invitándole a reclamarla.

— ¿Estas segura?—preguntó una ultima vez Ikki, calmando unos segundos su agitado corazón y ansias al tenerla su merced. Ella alzo su rostro una vez mas, robándole un suspicaz y ultimo beso y asintió apasionada.

Fue entonces que sin dudarlo, el santo comenzó a demandar aquel delicado cuerpo como suyo, lento y sin contratiempos, sintiendo su arquear al unirse completamente a ella y observando aquel gesto cándido que revelaba una lagrima de ella por el encuentro de su piel contra la suya. Ikki aguardó unos minutos, prodigando un sinfín de palabras tiernas al odio dela castaña que ni el mismo recordaría.

—_Tranquila, ya pasara bonita..._

Tras aguardar a que su cuerpo se acoplara al suyo, el fénix comenzó a dominar la situación, bailando sobre el cuerpo de ella a un ritmo que solo ellos conocían. De pronto, la ola de caricias, había llevado a ambos a perderse en un mundo de hedonismo puro y deseo, aquel mágico que nubla la razón en medio de jadeos anhelantes, suspiros llevando nombres al viento y que se encuentra de mano de la persona amada.

—_Ikki..._

Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna del santo cuando sintió que su cuerpo no resistiría más y se desvanecería en sus ganas de amar. Su figura se tensionó impetuosa, entrando una ultima y fuerte vez en el cuerpo de Aitana mientras sus brazos que lo habían sostenido flaqueaban, haciéndole caer extasiado sobre el pecho de ella.

Fénix pudo percibir el latido avivado del corazón de Aitana, quien lo abrazo a si, permitiéndose descansar a la vez. Sonrió para si, si ese corazón que latía animoso era suyo y aquello le provocaba una satisfacción difícil de describir.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando sintiéndose protegido entre los brazos de aquella delicada mujer mientras sonreía ante su abrazo. _¡Que ironia!,pensó_. Y antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños y al creer que ella dormía por la tranquilidad de su respiración, susurró:

—_Te dije que te quería demasiado, pero te mentí...—ella aguardo en silencio ,tensa—pero realmente te amo, Aitana__._

La mañana atrapó a ambos, observando que en el transcurso dela noche, el moreno había cambiado de posición al dormir como veinte veces y ahora se encontraba su brazo apresándole, como si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás. Lentamente ella se removió en la cama, sonriendo ante la forma tierna que el santo se veía al descansar .El santo poco a poco ,se agito al no percibir la calidez de ella, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la manera tan desfachatada de verle.

— ¿Así que también fue la primera vez para ti?—Ikki se removió incomodo ante al pregunta y ella sonrió cuando el carraspeó la garganta.

—Que bonita forma de empezar al mañana y arruinar el momento, ¿no te parece?—comentó irritado el fénix, cubriéndose inútilmente su desnudez con la sábana.

—Yo solo quería saber...—sonrió ella divertida y se levantó, no sin antes depositarle un sutil beso en la frente. —Tengo que ir a la cafetería a trabajar, y tu deberías ir a la mansión, tu hermano estará preocupado por ti. Después, si quieres desayunar ,ve a la cafetería.

—No se acordara de mi, te lo aseguro—añadió el, observando el techo, despreocupado mientras cruzaba sus brazos a su nuca.

—Me meteré a bañar, pero no me espíes ¿eh?—bromeó ella aventándole una toalla, haciéndole bufar irritado.

**-x-**

Fénix caminó tras dejar a Aitana , bostezando por el pasillo de las habitaciones de la mansión y observando por algunas puertas abiertas, si alguno de sus compañeros se encontraba presente dentro de ellas, mas al llegar a la próxima de Seiya, observó una silueta delicada, sentada sobre una cama ,con una maleta a lado y apoyada en sus brazos, meditando al suelo con nostalgia. Carraspeó la garganta, tocando la puerta suavemente, para que se percataran de su presencia. Seika alzó su mirada y dibujo una sonrisa triste al ver al fénix sobre la puerta.

—Oye mocosa... ¿te vas?—pregunto ante lo obvio el fénix, señalando la maleta.

—Si...—suspiró pesadamente Seika, sacando unos boletos de avión de su bolsillo pequeño—Ikki, la verdad mi estancia aquí ha sido de lo más atropellada y deseo cuanto antes volver a Grecia.

— ¿Y Seiya, te acompañara?

Ella volvió a dibujar su desanimada sonrisa y miró a la ventana, donde un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por las cortinas—Al parecer, él tiene cosas en que pensar, así que, no lo creo.—ella volvió su mirada hacia él y se levantó deprisa, colocándose a escasos centímetros frente a él—¿Sabes?, tu serias la única duda que tendría para quedarme, si tan solo dijeras que hay una oportunidad para mi en tu corazón, podría intentarlo.

El sonrió fingidamente mientras desviaba la mirada_. Aquello era de lo más incómodo_.

Shun, quien acaba de llegar a la mansión tras dormir en el domicilio de June y con animo, decidió subir a buscar a Ikki a su habitación para contarle lo sucedido con June, mas al buscarlo por los pasillos, se detuvo al escucharlo tras la puerta de Seika.

Al verlo callar, Seika rio irónicamente:

—Te deseo suerte—murmuró el, abriendo sus brazos, invitándole a abrazarle.

—Si, seguro la tendré—añadió ella, recibiendo el abrazo del fénix e impregnándose una ultima vez de su aroma. Segundos mas tarde y como si el tiempo a su lado no fuera eterno, tomó la maleta Seika y avanzo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un minuto antes de cruzarla— aunque seria un sueño que fueras por mi al aeropuerto y me detuvieras, Ikki.

Antes de que Seika abriera la puerta, Shun se escondió tras el cuarto de Seiya y observó la silueta de Seika marchar, asomándose confundido al pasillo por aquella conversación escuchada incidentalmente_. Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Shun, por eso Ikki había estado actuando tan extraño, se había enamorado de Seika y le dolía dejarla ir. Sonrió en el fondo, con razón su hermano le respondió que no podía enamorarse de dos personas, pues el mismo estaba confundido con Esmeralda y Seika. Sonrió triste, le hubiera gustado ver a su hermano compartiendo la misma felicidad que él sentía al tener a June, con Seika._

Ikki al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Shun, quien se sobresaltó al verse descubierto mientras que el fénix se ponía nervioso.

—Ho,ho...la Ikki—comentó Shun rascándose la cabeza—¿ya has desayunado?

—Este...no, ¿y tu?—comentó el mayor, respirando profundo.

—Los demás deben estar por hacerlo, ¿porque no bajamos nosotros?—sugirió animoso Shun y avanzó del hombro de su mayor, hacia el comedor de la mansión.

_**-x-**_

Los ojos de Shiryu revelaban cuanto tiempo no había podido dormir. Shunrei se había marchado de nueva cuenta antes del amanecer al orfanato y tal parecía que no existía más para ella que los menores que ahí habitaban. Desde que anochecía hasta que amanecía, pocas o casi nulas eran las oportunidades que había tenido para verle tras su conversación la ultima vez, solo tenia de consuelo cuando sentía su cuerpo cansado caer sobre la misma cama qué él y aunque moría por hablar con ella, deseaba de cualquier manera no perturbarla.

Y aunque esperaba al amanecer para poder hablar con ella cuando estuviera lozana, siempre por el cansancio de la desvelada terminaba por quedarse dormido hasta tarde y despertarse solo. Suspiro en el comedor, tomando entre sus dedos una ligera tostada de avena y miel mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. _Una vez más desayunaba solo._

—_¿Dónde están todos?_

Extrañamente y sin esperarlo ,la voz jocosa de su amigo Hyoga se escuchó por la mansión, haciéndole buscarlo con la mirada hasta que el mismo santo se allegó alegre hasta el comedor donde estaba Shiryu.

—Hyoga...has venido—comento alegre el dragón, observando al rubio sentarse en una silla a su lado mientras le daba la mano.

—Si, es que hoy se reincorporara al orfanato Eris y me dijo que prefería hacerlo sola o con Miho para que fuera mas fácil, así que decidí venir a desayunar con ustedes, pero veo que no hay nadie, ¿sucedió algo?

—No, así tiende ser este lugar, a veces todos salen a distraerse un rato y permanece solo—contestó el dragón bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

— ¿Y Shunrei?—preguntó inocente Hyoga, tomando una tarta de la mesa—Creí que estaría contigo.

Shiryu bebió lentamente su bebida y bajó su mirada—Pues, ella esta molesta porque no le conté lo que sucedió con Eris, dice que no le tengo confianza para nada.

—Ah...—Hyoga aguardo su mirada—_Lo siento tanto._

—No tienes porque, esto es entre ella y yo, ustedes no tienen culpa. —añadió amable el dragón, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

De pronto, la voz de Shun saludando alegre al ver a Hyoga, interrumpió la plática de ambos, quienes observaban la entrada sombría de Ikki. Al instante, los recién llegados tomaron asiento en el gran comedor.

—¿Esperamos a Saory?—preguntó Shun y todos afirmaron.

**-x-**

Saory estaba por bajar a desayunar con sus caballeros, solo bastaba terminar por meter en algunos sobres papeles para enviar a la mensajería y estaría libre. Mas al realizar su ardua tarea de acomodar los papeles y antes de ir a buscar a Seiya para bajar juntos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del despacho resonar tan fría al abrirse que de inmediato dejo de hacer cualquier tarea para prestar atención a la presencia.

Al girar su vista, observó a Seiya con la mirada cabizbaja e irritada, quizá había llorado demasiado, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo tras lo sucedido la noche anterior y que se presentara de aquella manera le asustaba, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue una maleta que se posó a su lado:

— ¿Y... esa maleta?—preguntó temerosa por la respuesta.

—Lo lamento Saory, hoy lo pensé mejor y creo que hay algo que no puedo negarme. —Seiya aguardo su tiempo, recabando su mayor fortaleza para dar ese paso— Seika es mi hermana, si no estoy yo con ella, nadie estará para protegerla, ha vivido muchos años lejos de mi y por muchos años fue mi anhelo encontrarla. No puedo...hacerle esto, su felicidad debe ser primero que la mía y así... _lo considero correcto._

—Seiya...—sonrió como si fuera una mala broma la diosa, mientras cada palabra hería tan profundo que logró hacerla respirar con ansiedad y ver algunas gotitas sobre sus ojos.

—Perdóname, quizá no pueda quedarme como quisiera, pero si hay algo cierto...y es que por muy lejos que este, jamás dejare de profesar este amor que siento por ti. Me voy Saory, no me despediré de nadie porque seria mas difícil y se negarían a dejarme ir, pero tenia que hacerlo contigo para que no pensaras que me fui sin alguna razón valida...—el santo sintió que su voz quebraba y ojos irritaban—Seria egoísta decirte que me esperaras, porque es un viaje del que no se si volveré, por eso_... espero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Nunca lo olvides ,eres esa estrella que siempre me traerá de vuelta, en el tiempo hasta ti, aunque no sea físicamente._

—Seiya...—murmuró una ultima vez Saory, escuchando como el tomo de la puerta se cerraba con frialdad, como cuando de pequeña supo que su abuelo había muerto.

En aquel silencio, lentamente la silueta del santo comenzó a desvanecerse por la puerta y caminar por los pasillos mientras Saory se quedaba quieta y silente, percibiendo como las ardorosas lágrimas involuntarias caían de sus azulados ojos. El santo pasó lo mas discreto por al mansión, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros resonando por el comedor y pasando saliva para no dar paso atrás.

Seiya tomó un taxi, suspirando anhelante mientras se despedía mentalmente de aquellas grisáceas calles de Tokio y observando a algunas parejas sonriendo por ellas. Y cuando el semáforo le detuvo, al ver a un par de amigos jugando futbol, no pudo evitar quebrarse en el interior del taxi. _No ,no deseaba irse y le dolía como nadie, pero no tenia opción, "Hasta pronto amigos" ,resonó en su cabeza_.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto se encontró saliendo del taxi para introducirse en el aeropuerto, buscando con la mirada a alguna jovencita que se pareciese a su hermana. Caminó algunos pasos y sin mucha predeterminación, encontró a una castaña de gorro y ropa casual, llorando sutilmente mientras veía al suelo resignada. Sonrió tristemente y se allego a una florería, comprando los tulipanes más preciosos que pudo encontrar.

—Disculpe preciosa, ¿la puedo acompañar en su vuelo?—Seika alzó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa débil de Seiya y flores y al instante, se levantó para apresarlo con fuerza del cuello. Seiya ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su hermana mientras trataba de calmar su tristeza con ligeras palmadas.

—Estas aquí...—comento Seika sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras el otro le entregaba las flores.

—_Y no te dejare jamás._

_**-x-**_

Llevaba varios minutos, no sabia exactamente cuantos desde que Seiya había abandonado el despacho. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, como toda ella mientras dibujaba en el aire figuras con su índice como cuando era pequeña, sentada en el gran sillón de su abuelo.

Por su parte, los chicos en el comedor se removían desesperados ante el tiempo que había pasado y Saory no había bajado con ellos.

—Iré a ver que sucede—comentó Shun preocupado por la tardanza inusual de la diosa. El santo de las cadenas caminó por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Saory y escucho sollozos que atrajeron su atención y su curiosidad se animo al ver la puerta mal cerrada.

Shun tocó débilmente la puerta, con una sonrisa fingida, como siempre lo hacia para animar a quien lo necesitaba, mas la entrar, la escena le congeló sin saber reaccionar. Lentamente se adentró al despacho y llamó por su nombre a la joven diosa, quien seguía quieta y con la mirada perdida, empapada en lágrimas.

—Saory...—murmuro el santo allegándose lentamente hasta la diosa.

—Shun, por primera vez, mi corazón esta deshecho—menciono la joven de cabellos lilas mientras se limpiaba como una pequeña las lagrimas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó suavemente el santo, hincándose al tenerla a su frente para escucharla mejor y atrapar su atención.

—Seiya se ha ido, de nuevo a Grecia, con Seika. —Shun negó sin entender, asombrado por al noticia—Se ha ido y no volverá jamás.

Shun abrió sus brazos con un gesto gentil y ella no dudo en aferrarse a su consuelo. Ansioso recordó la escena de minutos atrás y se acordó de las palabras de Ikki. _¿Qué haría si Saory e Ikki se ponían así de tristes por la partida de Seika y Seiya, acaso Ikki y Saory debían pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que él cuando June se marchó?_—Vamos por ellos, aun no es tarde.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó ella alejándole de los hombros.

—Conozco una manera, quizá es lo mas loco que podemos hacer, pero aun hay forma de hacerlos recapacitar para que se queden—agregó Shun animando a la diosa con su sonrisa—. Solo espera aquí y traeré de regreso a Seiya, lo prometo.

Shun salió del despacho, ante al sorpresa de la diosa por tal acción y corrió disparado hacia el comedor.

—Ikki, muchachos, vamos al aeropuerto por Seiya, ¡rápido, en el camino les explico!—todos se miraron entre si, confundidos por la ansiedad de Shun y corrieron a seguirle, olvidándose por completo del desayuno.

— ¡Vamos!—comentó Hyoga animado mientras de un brinco junto con Shiryu e Ikki de mala gana, se subían a una limosina, tirando por el camino al malhumorado Tatsumi, quien reclamaba molestó en al entrada de la mansión.

— _¡Pero que les sucede muchachos inútiles!_

_**-x-**_

El reloj estaba por dar las 9 con diez, y Hyoga al volante, manejaba peor que tráiler, intentando a toda costa pasar por el tráfico tratando de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Seiya aun aguardaba con su hermana en la sala de espera ,platicando de quien sabe que cosa ,esperando a que le llamaran para abordar.

Al verse atorados entre automóviles, y a algunos metros cerca del aeropuerto, Shun decidió bajarse ansioso y llegar corriendo a detener a su amigo. Shun corrió entre la gente, y al arribar al aeropuerto, buscó con desesperación a Seiya y Seika. Observó a todas partes, buscando entre la gente un rostro conocido mas algo sucedió, cerró sus ojos y percibió su ocultó cosmos, sonriendo animado al percibir a su amigo. Se hizo espacio entre la gente y en una silla de espera, observo la silueta sonriente de Seiya, acompañada de Seika:

— ¡Seiya!—grito Shun saludándole ansioso por encontrarle. Sin imaginarlo y mas agitados aun que Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu corrieron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Seiya rio al verlos llegar.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Seiya alegre mientras Seika se aferraba a su mano.

—Vinimos a que no cometieras la locura mas grande de tu vida, ¡te tienes que quedar, ambos!—menciono Shun animado , mientras Hyoga y Shiryu trataban de respirar ante la corrediza, pues tanto tiempo sin condición y entrenar les había afectado.

—Pero estamos por subir al avión, los papeles ya están documentados.—explicó Seiya.

—No se pueden ir...—comentó Ikki quien comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Seika abrió sus labios incrédula por la presencia de Ikki. _—Quédense por favor._

La castaña de mirada ilusionada, se hizo espacio entre los demás santos, olvidándose de su mundo unos segundos para perderse en el del fénix y se aferró al santo ante la sorpresa de los que veían la escena:

—_Viniste por mí...—_comentó anhelante Seika, abrazándose al fénix, quien estaba congelado ante la emoción y cruzando mirada fugaz con sus compañeros, sobretodo con Seiya. Ikki bajó su mirada hacia la de Seika y sin percatarlo, ella hizo su cuello para rozar sus labios ante la sorpresa de todos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, a tres capis de que se acabe esto, y despedirme definitivamente de este fic. Espero les gusten las emociones fuertes, ¿que dijeron Saint Lu nos dará doble lemon esta vez? Haha no. Les mando miles de besitos y sobretodo a mi lector favorito Pegaso Seiya ,un gusto siempre tenerte aquí a mi primer lector desde que este sueño comenzó.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de ustedes,Kasumi,Cami,dark acuario,Tepucihuatl, etc., etc mil bendiciones para ustedes!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Actitudes y despedidas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 14:Actitudes y despedidas.**_

La cara de Seiya lo dijo todo y los labios abiertos de los presentes al ver semejante afecto, hizo dar cuenta que lo que sucedía estaba fuera de cabalidad.

Ikki entonces reaccionó, tomando firme de los hombros a Seika y alejándola suavemente mientras volvía a respirar. Seiya agitó su cabeza confundido y se acerco a Seika, jalándola del brazo para atraer su atención.

— ¿Qué significa...todo esto Seika?—el castaño frunció el ceño, aun aturdido en espera de cualquier respuesta al igual que los demás.

—¿Qué no lo ves?—menciono ella determinada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica—Ikki esta tan enamorado de mi como yo de él y ha venido por mi, a detenerme.—ella le devolvió una mirada divertida al santo mientras él no podía articular palabra ante la presión de los demás.

Seika le tomó del brazo a Ikki y sugirió: —Hagamos un trato Seiya, si tu no te metes en esto, prometo hacerlo mismo con ella, —espetó refiriéndose a Saory aunque los demás no entendían—e intentar vivir aquí, o mejor dicho... _donde este la felicidad de Ikki._

Ella le sonrió al santo del fénix y lo obligo a caminar de regreso a la salida del aeropuerto ante la mirada desconcertada de los cuatro bronceados.

**-x-**

Aquel dolor de cabeza de días atrás y nariz constipada le hizo saber que estaba enferma, además de hacer más difícil su tarea de cuidar a los niños. Ya iba tarde hacia el orfanato, se había quedado dormida y eso había sido un alivio para su salud, mas su responsabilidad la tenia de nueva cuenta de pie y ahora corría a toda prisa a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar.

Tras unos minutos y con el rostro sudoriento, la jovencita se adentró al orfanato observando la quietud y silencio que había en el. Extrañada, se adentró a la cocina del orfanato, en busca de sus compañeras de tareas y ahí fue cuando el rostro de preocupación de Shunrei le recibió:

— ¡Miho, Miho que bueno que has llegado!—comento Shunrei agitada—, se nos ha acumulado el trabajo y con Eris apenas recuperándose ,no podemos darnos a abasto.

Al echar un vistazo alrededor, una gran pila de alimentos, canastas de regalos y bebidas habían llenado la cocina, además que la chinita preparaba bocadillos y algunos frutos para atender a _los nuevos invitados_— ¿Pero que sucedió, porque tantos preparativos?

—Lleva estos vasos con jugo al patio de afuera y averígualo—contestó Shunrei dándole de improviso una bandeja a Miho y empujándole hacia afuera.

Y así lo hizo, con cierto nerviosismo y tomando entre sus manos una charola, avanzó Miho extrañada hacia la puerta, distraída por la actitud de su compañera. Sin imaginarlo, de pronto una presencia se paró justo enfrente de Miho y la hizo tropezar, echándole encima todo el líquido naranja sobre su fisionomía y la de la presencia. La morena se sobresaltó al saber que había cometido un accidente y alzó su mirada avergonzada hacia la presencia que le había hecho caer y que la luz deslumbraba sin reconocerle. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante el bello rostro pálido que se fijaba en ella, serio y con una preciosa mirada azulada.

—Disculpe señor...—mencionó sonrojada la morena, mientras veía el vaso de plástico aun sobre la cabeza de la presencia. Él sonrió al verle en el suelo, y se sacudió la ropa inútilmente, para después ofrecerle la mano para que se levantara la morena. Todas las miradas se centraban en ellos y el silencio era de lo más prodigioso en aquel lugar ante lo vergonzosa de la situación.

— ¿Señor, me dices señor cuando tenemos casi la misma edad?—preguntó él con una divina sonrisa que la hizo tornarse aun mas nerviosa. Miho se alzó con ansiedad mientras contenía su aliento ante el hombre que la veía fijamente.

—Mi nombre es Julián, señorita...—comento el dios sonriente mientras Sorrento, su único acompañante, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y Eris tomaba una toalla para limpiar la camisa del dios. —Y quisiera saber el de la persona que me recibió de tal manera. —ironizó la deidad.

—El mío...—pausó la morena tragando saliva—pues es...—aguantó la respiración en un hilo— Miho...yo cuido a los pequeños de aquí.

—Bien Miho, mi compañero Sorrento y yo venimos a darles un concierto a sus pequeños del orfanato por invitación de la señorita Saory Kido.—afirmo la deidad amable—¿Nos haría el honor de acompañarnos?

—Debería cambiarse primero señor...—comentó Sorrento con la parsimonia característica de él mientras le quitaba el vaso sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, es suficiente—menciono el dios hacia su marina volviendo ante el encanto de Miho—No retrasemos mas las cosas y vamos—indico Poseidón atrapando de la cintura a la morena para hacer la avanzar hacia el patio.

Mientras avanzaban, Julián pudo observar el sonrojo que causaba en la jovencita, sin duda había visto esa misma emoción con alguna de esas tantas mujeres con las que a veces se hacia acompañar, mas esta le producía una ternura y trasmitía inocencia que le cautivaba de sobremanera. —Usted debe ser mas hermosa cuando sonríe, —comentó halagador el dios confundiendo a la joven ante su actitud, quien al ubicarla en un asiento junto a Makoto para escuchar el concierto a flauta, esbozó_: —... y me gustaría que lo hiciese mas seguido._

**-x-**

El camino de regreso se había tornado mas largo que una eternidad y a pesar de la preguntas, bromas y animo de sus compañeros durante el trayecto, su mente solo se tornaba reflexiva ante la situación de unos minutos atrás_."Seika e Ikki, Ikki y Seika_",¿pero que había sucedido, en qué momento?, se preguntaba mientras recordaba mil y una veces la escena de la espalda de Ikki alejándose con Seika, ahora no sabia exactamente donde se encontraban, pero eso no le importaba, si no el como había sucedido tal situación. Sin embargo, cuando el coche que les llevo al aeropuerto arribó a la mansión, volvió a su realidad.

Abrió la puerta del coche, fijando su mirada solamente en la ventana que daba al despacho de Saory con cierta nostalgia y vergüenza ante su forma tan repentina de volver. Tenia miedo de verla a los ojos de nuevo y sentirse miserable al haberla hecho llorar, a ella, _su Saory._

Sus compañeros le animaron a entrar mientras por complicidad, decidieron irse a desayunar a otro lugar. Lentamente y dudoso, el santo tomó el pórtico de la entrada y avanzó hacia el interior de la mansión, fría y vacía como a veces se tornaba .Se adentró con la firme intención de subir a enfrentarla ,mas su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando al subir el primer escalón de la escalera principal, ella le llamó por su nombre, observándole desde el inicio.

—Saory...—mencionó sin aliento el santo, tragando saliva para poder armarse de valor— hablemos. Fría y sin emoción aparente, la diosa volvió sus pasos hacia el despacho mientras el santo, confundido, siguió sus pasos con rapidez.

A unos pasos de la puerta del despacho ya espaldas, la diosa se posicionó percibiendo al tensión en su alrededor. Seiya entro con rapidez y al ver su espalda, lentamente se aproximo hasta ella, tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible. Se coloco a escasos centímetros tras de ella y pasó sus brazos por su delgada cintura, abrazándola a su cuerpo por la espalda mientras su rostro se acomodaba en su cuello.

—Yo...lo lamento tanto. —suspiro él cerrando sus ojos.—Se que te lastime ,que no tengo vergüenza al volver aquí, pero esta vez, te pido que me comprendas lo difícil que es para mi, no puedo dividirme en dos.

—Si te quedas quiero que sea por la razón correcta, porque así lo deseas, ya no quiero parecer la persona terrible que ata, Seiya. —esbozó ella calmada.

—Ya perdóname...

Al decir esto, Saory soltó lentamente la agarre de Seiya y lo enfrentó:—No es tan fácil, me duele que hayas tomado una decisión así y ni quiera me hayas tomado en cuenta—sus ojos se conmovieron al verlo tan cerca mientras él envolvía su rostro entre sus manos— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti de esa manera?, quien dice que mañana no volverás a tomar una decisión así de precipitada.

—Ya pensare en algo, no volveré a hacer algo así, lo prometo.—comentó Seiya nervioso.

—Pues hasta que no hagas algo al respecto, no puedo perdonarte—añadió ella alejando las manos de Seiya con suavidad, para comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta—Yo puedo esperarte el tiempo necesario, solo no tardes demasiado ó... _mi_ _corazón no aguantara tanto dolor._

_Seiya suspiró tan largo que su aliento desapareció un segundo .Ella tenia razón debía tomar una decisión o terminaría por perder a las dos., pero..¿que se suponía debía hacer?_

**-x-**

Tras dejar el aeropuerto, tan solo unos pasos afuera del recinto, Ikki se disculpó de Seika y avanzó hacia el lado contrario de la calle, dejándole claro que deseaba estar solo. A ella no le importó, pues él le había demostrado que le interesaba, lo suficiente para ir por ella al aeropuerto, así que ya no dudaba del cariño del fénix.

Había vagado por algunas horas entre las grises calles, sin si quiera mirar a su alrededor y solamente centrándose en sus pensamientos. _¿Qué haría ahora, en que complicación le había metido Shun?, o mas bien, el mismo, por estúpido, por no decir un no a tiempo. Ahora su única preocupación era Aitana, porque por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar que dependía de una persona._

Sonrió irónicamente, en aquel momento solo deseaba estar con ella y verla sonreír, así que olvidándose de las demás estupideces, decidió hacerlo, ir hacia donde estaba ella. Le tomó unas cuantas cuadras llegar hasta la cafetería Blue Dream y al entrar y observar la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar, buscó con la mirada a la barista tras la barra.

Mientras ella terminaba de atender a dos clientes, al ver la moreno llegar tras de ellos, esbozó una preciosa sonrisa—Ikki, pensé que no te vería en todo el día, me alegra que estés aquí, siéntate en esa mesa y ahora te alcanzó.

La castaña señalo hacia unas sillas vacías y salió de la barra con alegría, ciñéndose al santo al instante con ímpetu y rozar livianamente sus labios, cuestión que hizo al santo recordar el mismo suceso minutos atrás. Cuando ella le soltó, ambos se sentaron sobre las sillas y entonces Ikki decidió que antes que alguien mas le contara lo sucedido con Seika, el lo haría primero y le explicaría. —Oye Aitana ,tengo algo que decirte.

—Y yo también...—la interrupción de ella le sorprendió—pero espera, deja voy por una taza de café , esto tenemos que celebrarlo—la castaña se alzó de la mesa y pidió dos cafés a la barra y ese tiempo se le hizo eterno al santo.

Cuando las tazas del líquido estuvieron listas, ella volvió hacia el moreno y pregunto:

—Y bien Ikki ¿,de que me querías hablar?—comentaba Aitana ansiosa .

—Bueno yo...—al verlo tan misterioso al santo, la joven prefirió iniciar ella.

—Mejor yo empiezo, Ikki lee esto—la castaña colocó un sobre en la mesa, sorprendiendo al santo. El moreno tomó el sobre entre sus dedos y observando la sonrisa que el documento provocaba en la mujer, decidió leer—Es una invitación a un Congreso de café en Italia, los mejores baristas del mundo estarán ahí y después habrá un seminario que durara dos meses, porque estas de acuerdo conmigo que para hacer bien las cosas hay que saber hacerlas.

—¿Eso quiere decir?—Ikki frunció el ceño.

—Quiere decir que tendré que ir a Italia esos meses, aunque me gustaría que me acompañaras. Tú podrías pasear en la playa y visitar lugares mientras yo estoy en el seminario, y después nos reuniríamos para cenar pizza y pasta en los lugares más lindos. Después de eso, volveremos a Tokio como siempre, dime, ¿qué opinas?.Si accedes, nos iremos en dos días.—de pronto todo aquello se tornaba mucha información para el fénix—Se que es un poco precipitado, pero me hace muy feliz.

— ¿Acaso estas loca?—comentó de lo mas serio Ikki, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a la joven como si fuera una broma. — ¿en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste eso?

Aitana miró la seriedad del santo y se torno reflexiva ante la actitud del hombre—Oye Ikki, no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto esto,—rió nerviosa mientras bebía café—si no quieres acompañarme lo entiendo, también puedes esperarme ,no es mucho tiempo cariño.

Ikki se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la cafetería pensando en silencio. Realmente no estaba molesto con Aitana por su decisión, su molestia venia de la situación en la que lo había metido Seika y que involuntariamente desquitaba con ella.

—_No quiero...—_murmuro secamente mientras miraba al suelo—no quiero ir, ni que te vayas.

Aitana lo miró incrédula. —Ikki, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, el café es una de mis pasiones, ¿por qué habría de negarme a una oportunidad como esta?—ella se levantó intentando calmarse para abrazarle por la espalda y susurrarle—Entiéndeme, no podre volver a hacerlo después y quiero ir, por favor al menos apóyame en esto, Ikki.

Ikki bufó molestó, soltándose del agarre de la mujer con ímpetu y allegándose a la puerta, ansioso—Yo no te voy a esperar Aitana , si te vas ,no estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas—Y sin mas marchó, dejando a la dama sorprendida ante su actitud.

**-x-**

¿Veinte, treinta?, quizá menos minutos habían pasado desde que el fénix había cruzado esa puerta y ella no había dejado de pensar en él. _¿Porque se había comportado así, acaso era tan malo que se fuera?._Suspiro, era como si de pronto le pusieran a decidir que era mejor para ella, el café o el amor. _No ,no podía decidir entre ambos_.

La castaña tomó su abrigo y salió de la cafetería, tenia que hablara con Ikki, por mucho que el congreso le importara, el santo también era prioridad. Y justo cuando ella lo hacia, Shunrei y Nachi penetraron hacia la cafetería.

—Es la primera vez que me atrevó a invitar a alguien a tomar un café.—comentaba Nachi sonrojado mientras movía una silla para que se sentara Shunrei.

—Te lo agradezco Nachi, a mi también me hacia falta, sobretodo con lo agitado de esta mañana en el orfanato ,al menos me dejaron salir a desayunar contigo —agregó ella amable—.Fue un alivio cuando al terminar el concierto de flauta llegaron Ban, Geki,Ichi y tu.

—Lo se, no pensé que el joven Julián podría venir a Tokio con Sorrento solo para dar un concierto.

—Por lo que se estaban recorriendo varios lugares con ese firme propósito y como estaban en Japón, Saory les envió una invitación y ellos accedieron—comentó ella.

—Bueno, a lo que hemos venido, ¿qué te gustaría comer y beber, además de café?

Shunrei mientras observaba el menú, escucho atenta la pregunta de Nachi—Te ves triste, cuéntame, ¿que es, es Shiryu de nuevo?

Shunrei sonrió triste y sin mucho pelear, contestó ocultando su mirada:

—Es que a veces creo que no me tiene la suficiente confianza. Siempre toma decisiones y no me pregunta como me siento al respecto, —añadió ella recordando—solo hace cosas para no herirme y termina por hacerlo mas.

Nachi sonrió con complicidad—Pues yo tengo el corazón roto, quiero a una chica, muy linda pero ella solo me ve como su amigo. —agregó el rememorado los momentos con June—Hace días se fue de mi lado y aunque la extraño, creo que fue lo mejor, tanto tiempo a su lado, tenerla cerca...—suspiro— me hizo sentir cosas que no debí.

—Por lo que vi esa noche de la fiesta...—espeto comprensiva la chinita— es June. Ambos rieron ante la manera en que lo descubrió la joven.

**-x-**

Solo caminaron algunas cuadras de la mansión hasta aquel lugar y para Hyoga quien tenia un hambre feroz, se había vuelto una eternidad. Pero por fin habían llegado y era momento de satisfacer sus instintos, o mejor dicho intestinos.

—Y bien Hyoga, así que esta es la cafetería de la que nos contó Shun—comentó observado el dragón mientras se impregnaba del delicioso aroma del café que salía de las ventanas.

—Si aquí debe ser, no es tan lejos de la mansión y además se llama Blue dream, ¿no es lógico según las indicaciones de Shun?—bromeó divertido el siberiano ante la cara de fastidio del otro.

—Tus deducciones me sorprenden Cisne. Lastima que no quiso acompañarnos y prefirió ir a desayunar con June.

Shiryu asomó sus ojos a través del vidrio y su semblante ensombreció ante lo que veía, murmurando al viento:

— _¿Así que no tiene tiempo para mi y si para los demás, Shunrei...?_

— ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Hyoga tratando de observar tras la ventana como el otro, aunque antes de que Hyoga viera la escena que él había visto, lo alejo de la ventana.

—Qué parece estar lleno, volveremos en otra ocasión—sugirió Shiryu avanzando hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo.

—Pero si apenas hay gente, Shiryu...—menciono casi arrastrando al santo a otra dirección. Sin embargo, decidió detenerse inesperadamente:

— ¿Ahora qué?—espetó fastidiado el cisne.

—Mejor entremos, es mejor—comento decidido el dragón, avanzando de nueva cuenta hacia el interior de la cafetería.

**-x-**

No había tenido alternativa, más que regresar de nueva cuenta a la mansión tras hablar con Aitana. Quizá debía tomar sus cosas sin importar nada y desaparecer, eso quizá hubiera sido la mejor solución, pero él no era un cobarde para huir así de los problemas, solo que desde hace mucho tiempo, se había propuesto no herir los sentimientos de nadie, entonces, _¿Cómo podía cumplir con ello envuelto en tal lió?_

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la mansión, no le sorprendió ver la presencia de Seika esperándole reposada sobre una banca bajo un árbol en el interior del jardín. Al verlo llegar, la castaña se allego deprisa hacia el santo, quien agachó su mirada con el fin de no enfrentarla.

—Seika lo que sucedió, me has malinterpretado, yo no...—y antes de que pudiera hablar, la castaña se colgó de su cuello y lo besó con intensidad.

El santo al alejó con violencia de si mientras se limpiaba sus labios con su palma, ante la sorpresa de Seika—Ikki por favor.

Decidida, Seika en un segundo intentó se allegó al santo y atrapo su rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarlo, mas el santo le volvió a rehuir, mirándola firmemente.

—Ikki...

_-x-_

Si aquella manera en que _ella_ lo miraba la dejaba confundida. Quizá llevaba más tiempo de la cuenta observando aquella escena y aun no entendía lo que sucedía, sobretodo por la extraña actitud del fénix horas atrás, sin embargo y como tortura, ella seguía fija y si moverse observando al fénix y a esa joven con la que se había besado. De pronto, su corazón se sentía traicionado y sus ojos se descargaban de tristeza ante la confusión.

— ¿Aitana?—preguntó una voz de la calle a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear—¿te encuentras bien?—comentó Shun observando las lagrimas que se limpiaba toscamente la dama.

—No es nada, Shun...

—No mientas, ¿que sucede?—cuestiono preocupado el de cabellos verdes— sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Shun sin querer volvió su mirada hacia la espalda de Aitana y observo una escena en particular, su hermano y Seika contendiendo sobre quien sabe que cosa.

En su último intento por besarlo, Seika bufó frustrada y confundida ante la actitud del fénix y sin querer, observo que a espaldas del fénix se encontraban Shun y Aitana. Seika negó con la cabeza y se aproximó hacia donde estaba Shun, haciendo que Ikki se percatara de lo mismo.

Tras unos segundos, Seika se posicionó a lado de Aitana y Shun ante ala sorpresa de ambos y fénix no tardo mucho el alcanzarlos.

_Y ahí estaban Ikki, Seika, Shun y Aitana frente a frente._

— ¿Así que es por ti, eres tu a quien Ikki ama?—comentó irritada Seika hacia Aitana, quien no le miraba.

— ¿Qué...que haces aquí?—preguntó Ikki nervioso mientras veía a Aitana con los ojos irritados.

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntó Shun extrañado ante la familiaridad con que el moreno hablaba hacia Aitana .

—Mas de lo que te imaginas Shun—contestó desafiante la castaña, haciendo que Seika se aferrara a él del brazo. De pronto, su mirada llena de amor hacia el otro se había tornado a ira pura. —¿Porqué no le dices a Shun lo que sucede, eh, porque no le dices la verdad?

Aitana desafío al fénix, quien se soltó torpemente del agarre de Seika, observándola con inquietud.

—Bien si no quieres hablare, lo hare yo. —Aitana se dirigió a Shun—La persona especial, esa de la cual te hablaba con tanto cariño es_...Ikki_.—el de ojos esmeraldas los observó asombrados mientras que Seika iba y venia observando las reacciones del trio.

— ¿Por qué tenias que decirlo?—comentó Ikki, preocupado por la mirada de Seika.

— ¿Tanto te molesta aceptarlo o que, también me usaste, me usaste para olvidar a Esmeralda y después ir tras cualquier chica como te diera la gana?—espetó furiosa Aitana.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—Ahora entiendo porque tanto problema con que yo me fuera a Italia, solo buscabas un pretexto para dejarme—comento hostil la barista.

—Ikki...—murmuro Shun.

—Ya basta, ¡si, si te use!, — gritó Ikki tomando de los hombros a la castaña— ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar?—pauso al sentir el agarre de Shun — ¿creías que yo podría enamorarme de ti?, que ingenua eres, si solo fuiste una mascota sin refugio a la que tuve que fingir querer para que no sintiera lastima por si misma.

— ¡Ikki ya basta!—grito Shun tratando de calmar a su hermano.

—Pueden venir una y otra después de ti y así seguirá, —añadió el moreno con ansiedad— ¿crees que eres la única, acaso te crees tan importante como para haber hecho que me enamorara de ti solamente? que tonta eres.

—Que cruel eres...—murmuró la castaña tratando de contener las lágrimas, soltándose del agarre del fénix para echar sus pasos presurosos hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—Aitana...

—Ikki, ¿que hiciste, porque dijiste todo eso?—preguntó Shun extrañado ante al actitud de su hermano y acto seguido, corrió a seguir a la castaña.

Y así, observó la silueta de Shun partir hacia donde lo había hecho la barista mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la hojas moverse. Sintió la necesidad de ir tras ellos, mas su determinación le hizo detener cada musculo.

Seika avanzó lentamente hasta le fénix y sin atreverse a enfrentarle, observando su espalda, comentó con desilusión.

—Así que... ¿eso es verdad, solo estas usando a las personas para olvidarte de ella, de Esmeralda?

—Perdóname Seika, pero yo no puedo... amar a nadie más. —aguardó silente el fénix—Yo no soy la persona que tu esperas, yo no podre amarte jamás.

Seika ocultó su mirada y avanzó sus pasos hacia la calle, en quizá la espera a perderse para poder olvidar aquel dolor.

**-x-**

—Aitana escúchame...—ordeno Shun deteniendo a la joven de un brazo y atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo fraternal. Tras unos minutos de sollozo y tras hacerla calmar, el santo al invito a sentarse en la pared de un edificio junto con él.

Al parecer mas calmada, la joven le miró a su amigo y sonrió con tristeza—Perdóname Shun por hacerte pasar un mal momento.

Para Shun, quien había resuelto a Seika hasta su hermano, la situación se tornaba confusa. Mas las palabras de Seika rondaban su cabeza, ¿_acaso el fénix amaba a Aitana?._Tras un largo silencio, el indagó:

—Aitana, por favor cuéntame, ¿que sucedió?.

—No hay mucho que contar solo que...me enamore como una idiota de tu hermano y creí que podía ser feliz, pero él...—su voz se quebró—_olvídalo..._

Aitana negó con la cabeza y comentó:

—Se que no te he dicho pero...mañana organizaré todo para irme los dos meses a un seminario de café a Italia, aunque... no se si después de ese tiempo decida volver—Shun frunció el ceño ante la noticia—. Este lugar me traerá recuerdos después y cuando este en Italia me gustaría comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces esta es... una despedida?—pregunto el santo de las cadenas preocupado— ¿esta quizá, podría ser la ultima vez que te vea aquí?

Ella asintió confortada mientras metía la mano en su abrigo, sacando un sobre—Quédate con la invitación, si algún día decides ir a Italia, podrás encontrarme con ella.

— ¿No hay forma de que cambies de decisión?—preguntó amable Shun y ella negó.—Porque ya nadie me enseñara a patinar.

Ella rió. — ¿Podría llevarte al aeropuerto cuando te vayas?

—Preferiría que no...—añadió ella dibujando una sonrisa—de verte ahí me arrepentiría. —suspiro—Me voy, tengo que encargar a alguien la cafetería y preparar todo para el viaje.

La castaña le devolvió una preciosa sonrisa—Gracias Shun, por ser un increíble amigo, y hasta pronto, me dio mucho gusto conocerte y espero que en el destino este encontrarnos de nuevo—tras decir esto, la castaña se alzó de la pared y se despidió del santo de las cadenas, quien al ver la silueta de la castaña, espetó al viento.

—Adiós...

**-x-**

—Es un estúpido, un completo estúpido...—murmuraba al viento mientras caminaba destilando furia en cada paso, Seika en busca de Miho, su única confidente.

—Una mujer preciosa como tú no debería hablar así. —comento una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndole girar. Recostado en una pared en al entrada del orfanato, Jabu observaba la cara enrojecida de Seika.—Si buscas a Miho no esta.

—¿Tu debes ser..?

—Soy Jabu, —comentó el otro sonriente y lleno de seguridad, allegándose a ella— ¿quieres una bebida mientras la esperamos?

—Me hace falta, la aceptó.

**-x-**

Al entrar a la cafetería, Shiryu se sentó en la mesa de a lado de Shunrei junto con Hyoga, observando la cara de sorpresa cuando la chinita lo vio posarse en al silla, despreocupado y fingiendo como si no le conociera. Nachi al ver la mirada de la chinita, giró hacia donde estaba su mirada e incrédulo, preguntó:

—Ese es... ¿Shiryu?—Y Shunrei asintió, murmurando fastidiada— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shiryu le dio un menú a Hyoga, quien aun no se había percatado de la escena crítica y esbozó a voz fuerte:

—Oye Hyoga, creí que la señorita de la que estoy enamorado no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para un café, pero ahora veo que me ha evadido. —el santo volvió su mirada al menú mientras iba y venia en miradas de reojo ante la actitud nerviosa de Shunrei.

— ¿De qué hablas, en donde has visto eso?—preguntó Hyoga distraído— ¿en el menú?

Shunrei al ver el divertido juego que traía entre manos Shiryu al pretender no conocerla, decidió hacerlo mismo con él, tratando de no escuchar sus comentarios. —Se que no le he dicho que la amo, que la he lastimado, que jamás le he dicho que estoy muy feliz que sea mía, que no la he tratado como debería, pero siempre esta en mi mente...

El santo suspiro atrayendo a la atención de Hyoga mientras Shunrei trataba de no conmoverse inútilmente ante lo dicho.— y creo que si sigue sin perdonarme, podría morir pronto, porque cada día se vuelve mas doloroso, sin tenerle, sin sentirla, sin escucharla, porque ella siempre esta en mi mente...

—Amigo me haces sentir incomodo ante lo dicho...—agrego bromista Hyoga, comenzando a reír hasta que el azote de los platos de Shunrei hizo que el siberiano callara percatándose de la presencia de la chinita, asustándose al igual que Nachi y Shiryu por su repentina actitud.

— ¡Ya basta, Shiryu!

Shunrei se puso de pie y se disculpó con Nachi, comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta, mas Shiryu se levantó y la detuvo sutilmente del brazo.

— ¡Shunrei no te vayas...!—grito Shiryu en toda la cafetería, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes, quienes aguardaron silencio y esperaron por la escena romántica. Sonrojado, Shiryu por tanta atención, decidió continuar—_porque si lo haces, tendré que seguirte a donde vayas, por siempre._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que la chinita se sonrojara ante los comentarios y chiflidos de los pocos clientes que había.

Ansiosa y más roja que un tomate, Shunrei tomó de la muñeca a Shiryu salió a toda prisa de la cafetería.

**-x-**

Las noches trascurrieron haciéndose eternas para el fénix, quien se limitaba a salir unos instantes al jardín y volver a dedicar sus horas a encerrase en su cuarto para no dar explicaciones o enfrentarse con nadie. Lo único que necesitaba era estar solo y así pretendía que sucediera. Ya había trascurrido dos días y lo único en lo que pensaba era _en ella_...se iría ese día en cualquier momento y quizá, sin la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Ansioso, salió de su cuarto y camino hasta la parte alta de la mansión, siendo sorprendido por la mirada de Shun al verlo salir de su habitación. Aquella actitud de él le estaba poniendo nervioso, nunca había visto así a su mayor, como león enjaulado, con una desesperación enorme y sin ganas de actuar.

Siguió los pasos de su hermano y descubrió que se había sentado en el techo de la mansión. Sin dudarlo, imitó sus pasos al verlo tan reflexivo hacia el cielo y se posicionó a su lado en un gesto de compañerismo.

—A estas horas...—murmuro Shun observando a la intemperie como el otro— ella ya debe de ir en camino hacia Italia.

—Tienes razón—comentó Ikki observando en el cielo, las nubes rodar a soplido del viento mientras abrazaba sus rodillas a su piel.

—Ikki, porque...—murmuró el otro, amable— ¿porqué no me contaste nada?

El moreno suspiró—Porque creí que era lo mejor, creí que tu y ella...no pensé que sucediera así, que la olvidaría, que todo era pasajero. _Ella _penetró hasta lo más profundo y me hizo darle un lugar en mi corazón al igual que Esmeralda.

—Y si fue así, ¿porque...la dejaste partir, porque le dijiste todas esas cosas horribles la última vez?

Ikki rio a la nada con ironía—Porque solo así, ella se iría y seria mas fácil dejarla ir, sabiendo que me odia.

—Si que eres estúpido.—murmuro de una manera tan franca Shun, que sorprendió a Ikki.

—_Shun_...—comentó el otro represivo_. _Si hubiera sido otro cualquiera que le refutara así, seguramente lo hubiera fulminado de inmediato.

—Perdóname...—rió el menor ante lo divertido de su innata expresión—pero según recuerdo me dijiste que no sufriera en vano, deberías aplicar tus consejos en ti mismo. —pauso reflexivo—de haberlo sabido antes, no te hubiera acercado a Seika, ni dicho lo confundido que estaba con Aitana.

—Ella es...especial...—murmuro Shun, observando de reojo a su mayor, quien agacho la cabeza.

—Iré a descansar, hoy, no me siento muy bien...—comentó Ikki alzándose del techo para seguramente volver a su cama.

_**Continuara**_

_**A . 2...1 capítulos del final, espero lo estén disfrutando esta vela que se consume poco a poco...mis adorados lectorcitos. Uno no piensa y cuando menos crees estas en el capitulo 14 terminando un fic, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Y fue un milagro que la publicación saliera esta semana, ya que ando super estresada con la uni, en fin, espero terminar ya en dos semanas este fic, y dejarles un poquito de alegría en su corazón. Nos vemos pronto lindos lectorcitos.**_


	15. Chapter 15 El comienzo de un sueño

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 15: El comienzo de un sueño.**_

Lo había arrastrado con fuerza varios minutos sin percatarse de la distancia y es que por mucho que lo evitara, su corazón se sentía nervioso y contradictorio hacia los sentimientos que debía tener por Shiryu. Fue hasta que, por ansiedad y el calor que había apresado su cuerpo, decidió detenerse y enfrentarle.

— ¿Por qué, porqué hiciste algo así, Shiryu?—preguntó Shunrei en medio de una calle solitaria, soltandole de repente.

—Perdóname Shunrei pero creí que era la mejor manera de disculparme, —contestó el santo del dragón reprimiendo una risa ante lo divertido que había resultado aquello— además, ¿qué puedo objetar tu si tienes tiempo para los demás y no para mi?—la mirada de ella le retorno la absoluta seriedad.

—Pero tu viste lo que sucedió allá adentro, las personas alrededor me miraban como si...!osh!—objeto la pequeña jovencita frustrada— ¿ves como sigues haciéndome sentir culpable de cada decisión que tomas, acaso soy tu juego?

—No por su puesto que no, bonita, solo quiero que me escuches, que me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, como sea, yo lo acepto —agregó determinado el santo posando sus manos sobre las suaves mejillas de la damita— ¡es que ya no se como mas disculparme y poder soportar un día mas sin escucharte, sin hablarte ,sin que me mires!

—_Shiryu..._

—Se que soy un tonto, egoísta, que siempre soy el que te hace llorar en lugar de limpiar cada una de tus lagrimas y que ni siquiera te debería estar diciendo todo esto, que debería dejarte ser feliz;creeme que lo he pensado, pero...no se si podría resistir no volver a verte.

— ¡Ya basta, Shiryu!—mencionó Shunrei percibiendo como pequeñas gotitas amenazaban con caer.

—Es que...—añadió ella afligida mientras él la analizaba con ternura—_no es tan fácil_, el solo pensar que en cualquier momento te iras, que estarás muy seguro que estaré aquí esperándote, que no me volverás a preguntar nada y decidirás tu solo, reprimiendo lo que podría sentir, ¡me vuelve loca!.

— ¿Entonces que deseas, Shunrei?, —menciono el concibiendo un nudo en su garganta ante el rechazo de ella—_yo hare lo que decidas, lo prometo._

Un silencio eterno y la mirada lejana de Shunrei, dejando hacer una lágrima, fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

Él la soltó lentamente, no había más que hablar, pues la conocía tan a fondo que sabia que sus silencios eran determinantes, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de vacio ante su respuesta.

Quizá había sido demasiado estúpido, quizá había actuado mal más de la cuenta y nunca rectificó a tiempo, decidiendo por los dos con toda intención de no lastimarla, mas ella era lo único que tenia, su isla a la cual siempre regresaría y ahora, tras lo dicho, se sentía varado en el mar de su tristeza. El dragón se dio media vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia la dirección contraria mientras su mente vagaba en recuerdos a lado de la chinita.

Shunrei lo vio alejarse, y sus sollozos se tornaron más profundos, mas al verlo alejarse cada vez mas, susurró al viento. —_Yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado cuando mas te necesite, como ahora._

El santo se detuvo inesperadamente y sin dudarlo a un de espaldas, exclamó. —_Entonces...cásate conmigo Shunrei._

-x-

Tan solo había cerrado los ojos un par de segundos para poder olvidar su realidad y se inundó hasta el más profundo de sus sueños. Su pecho se elevaba quietamente al ritmo de su respiración haciendo una preciosa tonada con su aliento. Estaba tan sereno que cualquiese que le mirara no pensaría que era el mismo chico de carácter difícil, si no otro. Y mientras se internaba en sus fantasías, de pronto, ellas mismas lo envolvían en una nube blanca disoluta que lo llevaba de repente a un precioso jardín de flores violetas, solitario como el mismo y día radiante. Por extraño que pareciese, Ikki se encontraba bajo el tronco de un árbol donde varias hojas se movían lentamente por una brisa deliciosa y caían sobre sus piernas. El fénix parpadeó un par de veces, tocando las hojas amarillentas y observándolas con cuidado mientras sentía un cálido confort alrededor, como s i el miedo y el dolor no existieran en tal lugar y las lágrimas fueran borradas por la brisa.

De pronto, una dulce voz a sus espaldas estremeció al santo.

—_Ikki..._

_No lo creyó_. Cuando giró a su dorso, una preciosa rubia se apoyaba sobre el mismo árbol donde se encontraba reposando.

—Esmeralda...—pronunció en un hilo de voz, abriendo los ojos con fuerza al ver la sonrisa dulce de la joven mientras los cabellos de ella jugueteaban ligeramente revoltosos. De prisa, se alzó del árbol, escuchando el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas y lentamente estiró una mano con el fin de tocarla y sentirla tan real, _tan suya como siempre_.

Sus ojos se tornaron borrosos por las extrañas lágrimas que aparecieron sin querer, y cuando sus dedos rozaron la tibia piel de ella ,su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a su cabeza como si fuera a explotar. _Era tan hermosa, tan real..._ Lentamente posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y sin dudarlo, Esmeralda apoyo su cabeza en ella, haciéndole saber que le correspondía.

Poco a poco se acerco a ella dejándole poco espacio para moverse y sin poder aguantar mas, la apresó a su cuerpo fuertemente, como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Ella lo dejo descargarse, podía sentir su dolor tan profundo como el de ella al verlo así, mas se mantenía firme para no caerse frente a él.

Tras uno segundos de mantenerse asi, ella se separó lentamente de él y lo invito a apoyarse junto a ella bajo el árbol. Se aferro a él, abrazándolo mientras sentía las mismas hojas caer sobre sus piernas con la calma de la brisa.

—Ikki, todavía no se que puedo hacer...—murmuró ella intranquila atrapada en los brazos del fénix—yo quisiera desaparecer tu vida cruel, deshacer tu tristeza de una vez y llenarte de fuerza para ser mas feliz y escapar del dolor, y la soledad.

Ikki la apretó con fuerza, sonriendo ante la reflexión de la rubia y como respuesta le besó los cabellos.

—Déjame quedarme así, aquí por siempre y me harás feliz. Solo contigo puedo estar bien, lo sabes...—suspiró.

—Todavía existen personas que te necesitan, y de las cuales aun tienes que darles mucho mas de ti, —le reprendió— ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de Shun, de tus amigos, de Aitana?, ellos te necesitan.

Ikki al instante se puso tensó y soltó lentamente el agarre de la rubia, quien le sonrió amable:

—No pongas esa cara, Ikki, —ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro—yo lo se todo y sobretodo cuanto has sufrido por no hacerme daño.

—No hables de eso, Esmeralda...—el la miró determinado—_nunca existirá nadie mas que tu para mi._

—Pues que tonto eres, si tu felicidad es la mía, ¿por qué habría de hacerme daño?—ella miró al cielo—solo se que me haría feliz que aprendieras nuevas cosas, que hicieras todo lo que no pudimos hacer juntos y disfrutaras de cada alegría en cada segundo de tu vida, aunque no este yo de tu mano... _quizá en compañía de Shun, de tus amigos, de ella_. Aun te falta tanto para que estés a mi lado y solo entonces que lo hayas hecho, te dejare volver a mi lado, ¿entendido?

—Esmeralda...—Ikki le reprimió.

Ella le devolvió la mirada—Se que no le entregarías el corazón a cualquiera Ikki, ella debe ser alguien especial—suspiró divertida— parece buena persona, no la hagas sufrir.

Lentamente Esmeralda se acerco hasta los labios del fénix y le depositó un sutil beso, poniéndose de pie mientras la brisa removía su blanco vestido y tiraba unas hojas a su marcha.

Antes de que si quiera diera un paso, Ikki le estrechó la mano con fuerza y la detuvo:

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Ella le sonrió—Ikki...

—Nunca me he ido ni lo hare, mientras me mantengas en tu corazón, _siempre estaré contigo._

Esmeralda se soltó lentamente del agarre del fénix, pero una ultima vez, el le tomó la mano con fuerza—Esmeralda...—suspiro lánguidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos en su máximo esfuerzo por no dejarle_—Gracias...—_y sin más, la soltó lentamente, escuchando sus pasos por las crujientes hojas.

**-x-**

—_Esmeralda, Esmeralda_...—balbuceaba entre sueños Ikki, haciendo que Shun le mirara extrañado al borde de su cama decidiendo si despertarle o no.

—Ikki...—dijo Shun mientras removía a su hermano de la cama.

—Esmeralda... ¡Esmeralda!—gritó Ikki despertándose abruptamente mientras su frente sudaba. Shun se espantó ante la forma de despertarse de su hermano, manteniéndose quieto y alerta.

—Ikki, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Shun ante el desconcierto de su hermano.

De inmediato, Ikki se alzó dela cama y busco su chaqueta posada sobre una silla al frente de la cama.

—¿A donde vas ,Ikki?.—preguntó Shun extrañado.

El moreno sonrió, tomando el pomo de la puerta con el fin de partir_—A regresar el tiempo, Shun._

Al paso de unos segundos al borde de la cama, Shun entendió lo que Ikki decía y sin dudarlo corrió a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Ikki!—grito Shun al calce de las escaleras deteniendo cualquier paso del moreno.

Al girar la vista, Shun le dio un sobre al moreno y el sonrió: —Te deseo suerte, ve con ella.

**-x-**

Todavía le dolía la cabeza de las bebidas que se había tomado con Jabu y es que por mucho que lo negara, nunca había bebido de esa manera. Pasiva, entró reflexiva a la mansión, sonriendo ante la suave brisa que le hacia cosquillas y se posó en la banca, esa misma que se había guardado los pensamientos de ella y su hermano. Y hundida en sus recuerdos, recordó las palabras dichas por el unicornio la noche anterior.

Ambos se habían posado en la banca de un parque en plena noche y sin nadie más que perturbara su plática, tomando un par de latas de cerveza mientras charlaban. Ambos habían reído ,y discutido por cosas triviales y sentimientos pasando un buen rato mas Seika al cabo de unos minutos se había tornado silenciosa en la noche, lo que preocupo al unicornio.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te sucede?—preguntó el argelino limpiando torpemente la mejilla de la joven al ver una lagrima caer.

—Es que...ahora que lo veo fríamente, _Ikki...jamás me amó_—el unicornio entrecerró sus ojos—, es decir, el solo fue atento y yo como una tonta confundí lo que me demostraba. —ella continuo con la mirada dispersa—uno no se da cuenta de lo ciego que esta guiándose del amor falso que percibe de un amigo, hasta que algo sucede y te destroza el corazón. Que tonta fui al apoyar mi felicidad en una persona ¿no te parece?—ella sonrió sarcástica—el nunca fue para mi y aunque me duele aceptarlo, el dejarlo ir fue al mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Oye no seas tonta y no llores por el—acertó el unicornio, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice—yo también he cometido errores, lastime a mucha gente por querer que me amaran como yo lo hacia con ellas y lo único que conseguí es quedarme solo.—el devolvió su mirada al cielo, suspirando—y aunque tenga ganas de darme por vencido en esto del amor, seguramente ,allá afuera en el mundo debe haber una persona que también espera por mi y yo se que para ti, no será la excepción.

—No lo creo...—agregó concierta amargura ella.

—No digas eso que ambos esperaremos juntos y si nunca sucede, al menos ten en cuenta que siempre me tendrás a tu lado para apoyarte.

Ella le miró de reojo y cuando él la enfrento, sonrieron ante lo absurdo de la situación de ambos. Sin dudarlo ,Jabu se alzó de la banca y le estiró la mano a Seika, y ella le correspondió, partiendo sujetada de su mano de _su nuevo amigo._

Desde esa plática ,Seika no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esos días y harta de aquel sentimiento que apresaba su corazón, sabia que tenia que tomar nuevas perspectivas sobre su vida. De pronto, Seiya salió de la puerta principal de la mansión y al verla posada sobre la banca del jardín, corrió hasta ella, dejando notar su gesto preocupado sobre su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—comento molesto el santo del Pegaso—Y no pienses mentirme ,no llegaste a la mansión.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora siéntate y escúchame que tengo cosas que decirte—extrañado, el castaño se sentó a lado de su hermana, atento —Sei, perdóname, creo que te forcé a tomar decisiones muy precipitadas.

— ¿De qué hablas , Seika, sucedió algo?

—Seiya, siempre he creído y creo en ti. Tu siempre has sido la única persona que le ha dado un sentido a mi vida y a la que quiero mas que a todo el mundo, es apersona por la que sacrificaría mi vida misma y...lo he estado pensando—pausó apenada—perdóname, tu felicidad es lo único que me interesa ahora porque si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré, en donde sea que te encuentres.

—Seika...—el apresó su mano con fuerza.

—No puedo forzarte a olvidarte de todo lo que encontraste el tiempo que no estuve, ni puedo hacerte olvidar todo lo que amas porque así no podría amarte como eres y me sentiría culpable eternamente por ello, así que dame tiempo y enséñame a amar este lugar como tu lo haces.

— ¿Eso quieres decir que...?

—Seiya, voy a quedarme aquí y esta vez...por decisión propia, para estar a tu lado. —ella sonrió—¿podrás apoyarme a hacerlo mas fácil?

Seiya no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre su hermana, embargado de emoción, y apretándola a su cuerpo como si fuera a desplomarse. De pronto, un par de lagrimitas traviesas se colaron por los ojos de ambos, aquel gesto había sido tan sincero que había llegado hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Lentamente ella se deshizo del tacto de su hermano y se levantó de la banca, respirando profundo y tratando de borrar sus marcas de tristeza entre risas nerviosas. Poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hacia el portal de la mansión ante la sorpresa de su hermano que torpemente se limpiaba los ojos.

— ¿A donde vas?—preguntó con un hilo de voz Seiya.

—Al cine, con Jabu. —ella se despidió sonriendo entre lagrimas—Te veo luego.

**-x-**

Había recorrido la playa de Italia con los pies desnudos sobre la arena, suspirando mientras se acomodaba el cabello como lo hacia cuando estaba melancólica. De pronto, se inundo en sus recuerdos, como la primera vez que le conoció todo hostil frente a la barra, o cuando comieron pastelillos, o cuando el fénix había patinado fuera de su casa. _Todo, todo resultaba deliciosamente doloroso._

— _¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan cruel?—_se preguntaba una y mil veces, tratando de negar al viento cada recuerdo que el moreno había formado en su piel. Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo la habían pasado discutiendo y éste pasó tan fugaz cual estrella, no podía negar que el santo la había dejado mas taciturna que la luna. Así resultaba cada momento para Aitana.

—Señorita... —la voz a su espalda congeló cualquier movimiento de la joven, tensionándose al momento mientras su respiración se agitaba—escuche que usted es la mejor barista de estos tiempos, ¿me podría invitar un café?

Aitana giró desconcertada mientras permanecía seria tratando de contener su conmoción.

—_Ikki..._ —mencionó intranquila— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti, a redimirme.—aunque lo negara, el se veía precioso con algunos rayos de sol tintineando en su piel y sus mechones agitándose traviesos con el hálito.

La brisa del mar removió los largos cabellos de ella—Creí que yo era lo único que no querías a tu lado.—suspiro ella, sintiendo la fría agua del mar colándose entre sus pies—la ultima vez lo dejaste mas que claro.

—Lo que dije, fue porque soy un estúpido—menciono él, conteniendo su risa sarcástica— porque soy el tipo de personas que no merece enamorarse porque no comprende esas cosas y siempre termina dañando a la gente que ama.

Ella suspiró sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos amenazaban con nublarse mientras él se acerca a tomarle las manos—Aitana, aunque lo trate de negar, eres tú la única persona con la que quiero estar.

Ella desvió su mirada tratando de contener su emoción—Ya no se si creerte ,me lastimaste demasiado la ultima vez y tus palabras están cada vez mas presentes.

—Ya olvídate de ello y déjame decirte que lo siento. —el la miró sonriendo, haciendo que los nervios de la joven se revolvieran— Solo quédate aquí conmigo y olvidemos del mundo.

—¿Qué es esto Ikki?—preguntó Aitana sintiendo sus rodillas temblar cuando el apreso su cuerpo entre el suyo.

—_Es el comienzo de un sueño._

**-x-**

Cuando se terminó el concierto de flauta y era hora de despedirse, Julián se lo propusó a Miho sin miramientos, porque el no era del tipo que perdía el tiempo en coqueteos con las mujeres y ya que _casi_ (recordando a Saory) ,se le había negado a sus caricias, pensó que ello seria pan comido con la peli azul, sobretodo por las reacciones descubridoras de la joven ante sus galanteos.

Sin embargo, cuando invitó a salir a Miho con tal seguridad, ella se quedo extrañada y negó determinada cuando mil pensamientos vinieron a su mente sobre que ella solo seria un juego para él.

Julián sintió conmoción por segunda vez, ella era la segunda que se le negaban, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo su atractivo?.Eso encendió su determinación, _esta vez, no se le escaparía_.

Al día siguiente y sin ayuda de nadie, se las ingenio para sobornar a Makoto con dulces para que se escondiera en la cocina del orfanato y se hiciera el desaparecido.

Las chicas al trascurso de la mañana y cuando era la hora del desayuno, Miho y las demás cuidadoras se percataron de la ausencia de Makoto y comenzaron su búsqueda intensa por los alrededores. Sorrento y Julián se habían mantenido en su limousine a las afueras del orfanato desde temprano.

—Señor ¿puedo preguntarle porque decidió volver hoy a este lugar?—examinaba Sorrento extrañado mientras Julián reía ante los ademanes de desesperación de las jovencitas que se veían tras la reja del orfanato por encontrar a Makoto.

—Espera y veras...—contestó el otro, abriendo la puerta del coche e indicándole que al flautista que se mantuviera adentro.

Lentamente, Julián se adentro al orfanato, como si no estuviera enterado de la situación y al ver tan alterada a Miho, se ofreció a ayudar. Sin embargo, Julián mintió asegurando haber visto a Makoto en la parte posterior del edificio, tomando a Miho de la muñeca para que le siguiera. Al verse completamente a solas, Julián se detuvo frente a ella mientras Miho buscaba con la mirada a Makoto.

—Si me besas ahora, te diré donde esta Makoto—aseguró determinado el dios.

— ¿Es una broma?—preguntó alterada Miho. Al ver sonreír al dios, se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su búsqueda, pero cuando Julián palideció al ver que su plan no había funcionado, la detuvo de la muñeca.

—Esta bien, te diré donde esta—contestó de mala gana el dios, caminando hacia el interior del edificio. Al entrar a la cocina, el dios abrió una alacena y al hacerlo, la figura de Makoto con la barriga inflada y boca embarrada de chocolate, sorprendió a Miho.

—Miho ayúdame, me siento mal.

— ¡Makoto!— le reprendió agachándose hasta él— ¿como no te vas a sentir mal?, mira cuantas envolturas de chocolates te comiste.

A sus espaldas, Eris se acerco a ellos: —Tranquila Miho, yo me encargo—contestó la rubia, ayudando al niño a levantarse mientras lo iba a dejar hacia una cama.

La morena molesta y sin mirar al dios, busco una tetera y coloco un poco de agua para hacer un té para el niño.

— ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?—pregunto un poco mas sereno el dios, manteniendo el silencio que inundaba a ambos. Ella negó dándole la espalda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ligeras gotitas.

Julián se alteró, sin duda no sabia que hacer ante lo extraña de la situación, ahora las lagrimas de la mujer le hacían sentir vulnerable— ¿Le sucede...algo?

Miho se giro lentamente y observo con ternura al dios, que se acerco lentamente hacia ella:

— ¿Qué es esto?, palabras bonitas, acciones que nadie haría por mi, dígame sinceramente señor Julián,¿ qué es lo que pretende conmigo? porque si esta en sus planes divertirse conmigo, le sugeriría que se abstuviera.

—Señorita Miho, —murmuro el dios, acariciando la mejilla de la morena— ¿acaso le parece una broma mis sinceros sentimientos?

—Es que lo parece, —murmuro ella sollozante—dígame que puedo ofrecerle yo, que tengo yo de especial, usted puede estar con cualquier chica con el simple deseo de tenerla ,hay miles mejores que yo y usted dice que soy yo la que podría devolverle una ilusión. ¿No le parece ilógico?—pauso mientras el limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus pulgares—No tengo dinero, no soy bonita, no tengo clase ni una buena educación, ¿acaso no le parece una broma?

El sonrió tiernamente cuando ella terminó—Yo creo que lo que la hace especial, es que usted no sabe lo especial que es. —rió nervioso—Se que se escucha ridículo, pero es la triste verdad.

—Ahora mientras descubre lo mágico de su persona, permítame estar a su lado sinceramente—exclamo él ,atrapando entre sus brazos a la morena mientras ella se mantenía firme y poco a poco vencía su miedo a estrecharle de la misma manera en que lo hacia él.

**-x-**

Tas estar la mayoría del tiempo en el orfanato lo único que deseaba al llegar a casa era descansar, sin embargo, algo sucedió. Desde afuera de la puerta de la entrada del departamento podían percibirse ciertos ruidos extraños que sorprendían a la rubia. Dudosa, decidió entrar al departamento y con cierto sigilo se adentro hacia la cocina de donde provenían aquellos sonidos divertidos .Al entrar a la cocina, sonrió al ver el aspecto del santo del cisne, batido de sandia por todo su cuerpo y teniendo una difícil batalla con una licuadora.

—Hyoga ¿pero que haces?—pregunto entre risas la dama mientras se acercaba a apagar el electrodoméstico. Cuando la mujer pago el aparato, el santo se dejo hacer sobre la alacena y se tiro al suelo, abatido mientras la rubia le extendía una tolla de cocina para limpiarse.

—Lo siento, quería hacerte una sorpresa.

— ¿Teniendo una pelea de territorio con la licuadora?—agrego ella sarcástica mientras el santo del cisne se limpiaba inútilmente las semillas de sandia de su camisa.

—Solo quería hacerte agua de sandia, pero no me imagine que seria tan difícil.

— ¿Sandia?, ¡otra vez!—comentó bromista la rubia—digo, ¿por qué sandia?

—Escuche en la televisión que con agua de sandia incrementaban tus vitaminas y como los médicos me dijeron que tenia que cuidarte, que mejor que las vitaminas de la sandia. —exclamo el santo señalando a una esquina—mira ya había comprado varias.

Y en efecto el siberiano ya había comprado más de diez enormes frutos.

Divertida, ella se acercó a él de una manera provocativa y le exclamo:

— ¿Así que...te preocupas por mi tanto que tienes una dura batalla con la licuadora, como podría agradecértelo caballero?—el santo se puso nervioso ante la cercanía de la mujer en el suelo, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas.

—Que tal si...—exclamo el mientras sentía el aliento de Eris mas próximo a su rostro y su nariz rozando ligeramente la suya— ¡te tomas un agua de vaso de sandia!

Eris se alejo de inmediato, sonriendo ante la respuesta del joven, mas la verla mirada reflexiva del santo como la de ella desafiante, inesperadamente él la tomó de la mano y la arrastro de nuevo hasta el. —_Al diablo el agua de sandia, veamos otro tipo de pagos._

**-x-**

De nueva cuenta, ella permanecía atendiendo asuntos en su despacho, después de todo era la presidenta de la Fundación Kido, así que para Seiya no fue sorpresa hallarla en el mismo lugar detrás de miles de papeles por firmar. Tocó algunas veces la puerta y se adentro al lugar ante la mirada desatenta de la mujer. Al verla tan entretenida leyendo un sobre, el Pegaso depositó una rosa sobre su escritorio y ella le enfrentó con una sonrisa triste.

—Es muy bonita, gracias. —la de cabellos lilas la tomó con delicadeza entre sus dedos dejando de lado el sobre.

—Así como tu—exclamo sonriente el santo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de la joven— ¿Qué leías?

Ella lo vio mirar al sobre—Es una carta de agradecimiento de Julián, ayer dio un concierto de flauta para los niños del orfanato. Parece que le gusto la experiencia y dice que lo repetirá mas seguido.

—Julián...—exclamo en un tono burlón— ¿acaso pretendes ponerme celoso?—añadió el bromista mientras extendía sus manos para que ella depositara las suyas.

Al principio ella negó más al ver la sonrisa del santo cómplice, y le accedió.

—Saory, queria preguntarte... ¿y si me quedo por siempre, ¿aquí?

Ella devolvió la mirada intrigada— ¿en mi despacho?, deja de bromear y mejor acompáñame a comer, he tenido demasiado trabajo que no he podido.

—Es enserio, me voy a quedar para siempre—afirmó determinado el santo del Pegaso, haciendo que ella comenzara a reír despreocupadamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó ella sonriente. En su locura, el Pegaso se subió sobre le escritorio y se posó de tal manera que acorraló a la mujer entre su silla y su rostro.

La mujer abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y respiró con dificultad al sentirlo tan cercano mientras el silencio cubría a ambos_. Estaba tan cercano a sus labios, pensó ella._

—_Te amo Saory...—_deletreó lentamente el santo haciendo que la dama se erizará ante lo dicho y acto seguido, le depositó un beso suave sobre sus labios.

—Yo también Seiya—murmuró cuando el se alejo de sus labios. —pero agradecería que me dejaras respirar y me explicaras que sucede.

—Seika se quedara conmigo, a mi lado y es mi deseo que tu desees lo mismo, _pero conmigo. _

— _¡Oh Sei, eso es maravilloso!—_exclamo la joven alzando se de su asiento, para apresar el cuello del joven.

**-x-**

Abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que ella escondía bajo un tapete y se adentró al cuarto al ver la quietud de la casa.

La observó dormir tan tranquila que dudo en acercarse. Estaba su perfecta silueta sobre la cama y con una ligera sabana cubriéndola. Lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta y resolvió posarse en la cama a su lado. Removió la cobija que la cubría unos centímetros y se la colocó encima, pasando un brazo por su delgada cintura.

June, al sentirle, se removió intranquila y los intentos de Shun por no despertarle fueron en vano.

—Shun...—murmuró adormilada, moviéndose para enfrentarle.

—No quise despertarte—comentó acariciándole los cabellos.

—Esta bien.

Shun la besó en los labios con delicadeza y buscó otro lugar en donde enfocar su mirada pues aquella situación le incomodaba de sobremanera. De pronto la figura de June sobre sus brazos se le hacia placentera.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó June riendo ante la extraña actitud de Shun.

—Nada, mejor me voy—comento Shun con extraño nerviosismo.

—Pero acabas de llegar—comento June deteniéndole del brazo antes de que su cálido cuerpo se alejara de ella.

—_Es que..._

—Dime lo que sea Shun—susurro despreocupada la joven.

Shun tragó saliva y trató de contener su sonrojo: —Es que estar así, contigo, me pone nervioso.

—A era eso...—ella sonrió— no te preocupes, no pasar nada que no quieras que suceda, aunque...

— ¿Aunque qué?—pregunto Shun extrañado.

—No se, quizá seria una locura, mejor olvídalo. —menciono ella volviendo a posicionarse en su almohada, para volver a retomar el sueño. Shun también lo hizo, soltando un gran suspiro mientras retornaba a mirar al techo.

Sonrió, de verdad que se estaba viendo ridículo. Fue entonces que, sin pensarlo, June abrió los ojos cuando un delicioso aliento respiro tras su oído y unos finos dedos removieron sus cabellos, permitiendo desnudar su cuello para que unos labios se posaran sobre su pálida piel. No se inmuto ante el acto, sabia que si lo hacia o pronunciaba palabra alguna toda la magia se detendría, así que se dejo acariciar pues después de todo, comenzaba disfrutarlo.

En travesura, ella rió al sentir una ligera mordida de su oído, y acto seguido volvía a percibir los labios del santo, comenzando a descender de su cuello hasta el hombro.

Suavemente él pronunció a su oído: —_La vida no tendría sentido sin las locuras._

—_Shun..._

— _June, te amo._

Al instante, June se dejo hacer a voluntad del santo y cuando menos lo esperó sus ropas cayeron al suelo junto con las suyas dejando como único testigo de su desnudez la ferviente sábana. Sus rubios cabellos se esparcieron por la almohada y la presencia dominante de él sobre ella, la hicieron estremecer. La observó una última vez, con una mezcla de ternura y pasión y con su aterciopelada voz y mejillas encendidas, preguntó:

— _¿Estas segura?_

Y ella asintió, sintiendo como lentamente su piel se unía a la suya, entregarnos por completo a aquel hombre que encendía sus pasiones. Sus cuerpos extasiados bailaron embriagándose de un delicioso cosquilleo mientras el mundo entero desaparecía al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Cuando ambos terminaron, se quedaron quietos y silentes bajo su abrazo.

—Siempre desee tenerte así, que fueras para mi—exclamó June frotando su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de Shun mientras le apretaba a su cuerpo.

—Y yo, por eso, no quiero dejarte ir jamás—comentó Shun acariciando sus cabellos con sutileza. Con un ademan buscó su mirada preciosa y le susurró: —de ahora en adelante, no vuelvas nunca a soltar mi mano June.

—_Te lo prometo Shun—_murmuro mientras Andrómeda le depositaba un beso en su frente y cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y ya mero se acaba esto y si amigos perdone la tardanza de verdad que me he saturado de trabajo pero en este tiempito libre por fin pude actualizar y ya por fin decirles que la próxima la ultima y nos vamos. Fue un enorme placer estar este tiempo a su lado ,y lo único que me resta decirles es que...los veo hasta la próxima, gracias.**_


	16. Chapter finalEl fin de un sueño

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo final: El fin de un sueño**_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una emoción descomunal que amenazaba con desvanecerle en el suelo y sus ojos se tornaron un mar de tristeza al observar la silueta del aquel hombre al que veía.

Al verla al borde de caer, Shiryu corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras buscaba su mirada ahogada en melancolía con insistencia.

—Shunrei, ¿estas bien?—pregunto preocupado el dragón observándole con dedicación.

Ella entonces, enfrentó la mirada preciosa del muchacho y sus labios ordenaron—_Repite lo que dijiste, Shiryu..._

— _¿Lo de que quiero vivir el resto de mis días a tu lado ó... lo de que me enamore de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y no pienso abandonarte jamás?—_el dragón le sostuvo las manos—_casémonos Shunrei, porfavor._

Ella aguardo sus ganas de tiritar y firme replicó_: —No...—_él se congelo uno segundos deteniendo su aliento_—...no hasta que me prometas que no volverás a hacerme daño, Shiryu_. —Tú sabes todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no quiero perderte a ti como lo hice con el maestro, no quiero girar a mi lado un día y saber que te has ido. —Shunrei ahogo el nudo de su garganta— ¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte!

Shiryu sonrió conmovido y pasó un mechón rebelde tras el delicado oído de la joven, y con el tono mas suave, comentó—Te lo prometo a ti, amor créeme, se lo prometí al maestro...él sabia cuanto te amaba—Shunrei dejo escapar una sonrisa entre lagrimas—le dije que ya no te abandonaría, que siempre estaría ahí para ti porque tu eres mi único motivo para sobrevivir en esta y cualquier otra vida, Shunrei siempre estaré para ti, lo prometo_.—ella se rindió— Te amo Shunrei y lo seguiré haciendo pase lo que pase._

—_Shiryu...—_y sin más, la chinita se abalanzó sobre los labios del caballero dragón. _¿Y qué podía hacer?_, se preguntó la joven_, ¿y qué podía hacer si su corazón solo vivía para Shiryu?_

Y en aquel parque, aquella imagen se grabo como fotografía, la de dos amantes unidos bajo el sol.

**-x-**

Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la entrada de un cine y al ver al castaño con quien esperaba encontrarse observando con interés la cartelera de películas, sonrió al gritar su nombre. Él la abrazo al sentir una pequeña brisa que le revolvió los cabellos y así le preguntó a que función entrarían ambos. Tras comprar los boletos y algunas golosinas, ambos penetraron a la sala y esperaron a que comenzara.

Sin embargo y al trascurso de la película, Seika no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos y al girar su mirada al asiento de a lado, imagino que era Ikki quien le sonreía y no Jabu, suspirando cuando la imagen de su mente se disolvió. Y aunque habían sido pocos momentos a su lado, su mente no dejaba de añorarle, a él, el fénix.

Y mientras divagaba en recuerdos, un extraño suceso ocurrió, Jabu lentamente deslizó sus dedos sobre su mano y la atrapó con ternura, haciéndole devolverle una sonrisa Seika mientras su otra mano libre tomaba algunas palomitas de la caja, ahogando sus nervios al comerlas. Las horas continuaron su transcurso y la película término más pronto de lo que la castaña esperaba.

Jabu tras la función, la llevó hasta la mansión cuando el sol se ocultó entre matices azulados y sin mucha labor se despidió de ella, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente pues su compañía comenzaba a agradarle mas de lo que él podía aceptar.

Seika comenzó a adentrarse a la mansión que lucia realmente vacía sin la presencia de alguien conocido mas que los empleados del lugar, así subió las escaleras principales para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano. Sin embargo, una fuerza dentro de su corazón cuando atravesaba el pasillo, le forzó a atraerle hacia la puerta continua a la de su hermano, aquella que refugiaba al fénix.

Con un pequeño golpeteó de sus dedos abrió la puerta y la encontró totalmente vacía y sombría como si parte del cosmos del solitario se hubiera impregnado en el lugar. Seika suspiró por tal acción y se adentró distraída hacia la habitación, percibiendo la fragancia del caballero de inmediato y con sigilo se aproximo hacia la cama.

Sobre ella, un sobre reposaba con perfecta caligrafía e indiscreta, lo tomó entre sus dedos, leyendo encima del él referente a un congreso de café y una dirección en Italia.

No era difícil atar cabos, menos con lo sucedido la noche anterior, y con cierta nostalgia dejó escapar aquellas dos lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Se las limpió con fuerza, respirando con fuerza para aguantar las ganas de llorar yen un impulsó, tomó el teléfono de la cómoda de Ikki, aquella donde reposaba un retrato de Shun y él.

-x-

El sartén donde ella calentaba la pasta comenzó a sonar cuando el queso se gratinó. Aitana sirvió algo de la pasta en dos platos, sonriendo al escuchar a su acompañante revolver cosas de su maleta y colocó la cafetera para lo que seria, un digestivo de café.

Y mientras estaba entretenida en su tarea de servir la comida para ella y su amante, unas manos se deslizaron por su vientre atrapando su cuerpo. Lentamente bajo su mirada colocando sus manos sobre las grandes y bronceadas sobre su vientre y sonrió al sentir aquel tacto. Fue entonces que un murmullo a la altura de su oído, le hizo erizarse.

Al girarse, la sonrisa de Ikki y su cabello enmarañado, fue bastante placido para ella— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó el moreno mientras la abraza.

—En que tenías razón, ayer era el comienzo de un sueño—respondió la mujer con picardía, dejándose consentir por el abrazo del moreno.

La mano de Ikki se aproximó al cuello de ella y el talle de sus dedos removió su cabello, posando sus labios sobre su pálida piel. Aitana se derritió ante el tacto, disfrutando algunos segundos de aquella dulce sensación, sin embargo, decidió detenerle de momento:

—Suficiente caballero, ó no saldré de esta habitación y hoy es mi primera clase.

Ikki iba a protestar, sin embargo, oportunamente sonó el teléfono del hotel.

—Contesta el teléfono mientras termino de preparar esto—ordenó Aitana al moreno, quien bufó molestó al deshacerse del contacto y sin más, obedeció.

Al alzar la bocina, el fénix preguntó con insistencia quien llamaba mientras que del otro lado, Seika se mantenía callada, sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar la voz del caballero_. Era como tenerlo cerca a pesar de estar tan lejos, su voz aun podía hacerla vibrar de emoción. _

El santo se comenzó a desesperar al no escuchar respuesta en el teléfono, atrayendo la atención de Aitana ante la forma tan efusiva del santo al hablarle a la bocina. Sin embargo y cuando estaba a punto de colgar, Seika esbozó:

—_Ikki..._

El santo detuvo sus gritos al teléfono y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, tratando de reconocer la voz tras el teléfono.

—Soy Seika...

El moreno extrañamente se pusó nervioso, bajando la voz al contestar mientras observaba continuamente a la distraída de su acompañante:

—_Hola Seika, ¿en qué...te puedo ayudar, que necesitas?_—murmuró casi silencioso y tapando la bocina el santo del fénix mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se preguntaba como había ella obtenido el teléfono de tal lugar.

—Yo...no se porque tenia la necesidad de escucharte, de sentirte cerca pesar de lo que...bueno sucedió ayer—Ikki tosió un poco, sintiéndose incomodo ante las palabras—tenia miedo que lo que dijiste ayer fuera una realidad y mi corazón se sentía ansioso por descubrir que mentías.

— ¿A qué...te refieres?—tartamudeaba nervioso el fénix, observando constantemente a Aitana ,quien seguía preparando el café con esmero.

—A que tu no eres el tipo de chico que engaña, que jamás jugarías con los sentimientos de nadie a pesar de lo frio que aparentas ser y hasta ahora...pude comprobarlo, cuando contestaste el teléfono—pausó Seika sintiendo sus ojos ardorosos—nunca quise verlo hasta ahora que... _realmente la amabas y que siempre fue por ella que nunca aceptaste mi corazón._

—_Seika..._

—Yo...me aferre a ti y aunque te extraño, se que nunca harías por mi lo que estas haciendo por ella.—Ikki suspiró con tristeza mientras escuchaba la voz de ella temblar—Es por ello que...voy a dejarte ir e intentar amar a alguien como lo haces tu, por mucho que me duela, quiero intentar olvidarme de ti.

—Es lo mejor, aunque siempre puedes contar conmigo—Aitana giró hacia Ikki y se acerco lentamente, escuchando entre líneas la conversación.

—Te lo agradezco y espero que en un futuro pueda verte a los ojos como un precioso recuerdo—murmuro Seika, apretando con su mano la cobija bajo la cama—te quiero...amigo—Y sin más, la castaña colgó el teléfono.

Sin embargo, a los dos segundos siguientes volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó a otro número:

—Jabu... ¿podría ir a verte ahora?, tan solo pasaron algunos minutos y ya te extraño—la castaña sonrió entre lagrimas— ¿podría?, dime que si—y segundos mas tarde, ensanchó la sonrisa cuando escuchó la respuesta tras la bocina.

**-x-**

Ikki colgó la bocina hundido en sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó cuándo Aitana lo atrapó con fuerza del cuello al punto de asfixiarlo mientras le daba de besos en la mejilla, desesperándolo:

— ¡Suéltame Aitana!

— ¿Así que ahora hablas con mujeres enfrente de mi y me lo tratas de ocultar?, ahora tendré que encerrarte con llave en el hotel por mujeriego—bromeó con diversión la castaña mientras Ikki se trataba de evadir.

— ¡Es que, es que...!—comentaba Ikki de lo mas sonrojando al verse descubierto mientras jugueteaba con la castaña, derribándola sobre la cama y apresándola con su cuerpo. —¡Ya suéltame, me estas asfixiando!

El silencio se hizo presente tras reír por la situación y entre suspiros, Ikki le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura mezclada con deseo a Aitana, para segundos después, depositarle un beso delicado sobre su frente y murmurarle:

—_Te amo Aitana..._

—_Y yo a ti, Ikki._

**-x-**

Escapar de Tatsumi últimamente se había vuelto un desafío sobretodo por las veces en que los había encontrado en situaciones incomodas. Por eso, el Pegaso se las había ingeniado para comprar todo lo necesario para pasar una hermosa tarde en las afueras de la mansión y secuestrar de la mirada de todos a Saory .

Sobre un hermoso mantel cuadriculado, una canasta con frutos y algunas bebidas bajo el tronco de un árbol frente a un lago, Seiya bajo del caballo a Saory, aquel que los había llevado a ese lugar como en ocasiones anteriores y la depositó en el. Saory por tal sorpresa, le regalo una de sus más divinas sonrisas.

— ¿Por qué decidiste volver aquí Sei, al lago donde me traía mi abuelo?—murmuró Saory tornándose nostálgica por el hermoso paisaje que la invadía de recuerdos.

—Porque dijimos que seria nuestro lugar, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?—comentó el sentándose sobre el mantel a su lado mientras recargaba su espalda sobre el tronco desfachatado y cruzaba sus manos en su nuca— ¡Vaya interés que le prestaste a nuestra relación!, ¿acaso tendré que recordarte los aniversario también?

—Perdona, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que...—murmuro la diosa apenada. Seiya le dedico una mirada de reproche y, sin mucho discutir, tomó una manzana del canasto, dándole tremenda mordida. Saory lo miró, realmente le encanta Seiya, podría observarlo todo el tiempo y no se cansaría jamás. _Sus ojos, su piel su boca...eras demasiados pecaminosos_. Seiya se sintió observado y cachó analizándole a Saory, logrando que se sonrojara como un tomate.

Negó con la cabeza y soltó la manzana en el mantel y le tendió la mano, invitándole a acercarse.

—Ven...—ella negó tímida—Ven, no te voy a comer. —Saory sonrió y le accedió, posicionando lentamente su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el asaba uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre.

—Seiya, quiero estar por siempre así, a tu lado. —murmuró ella mientras el le besaba sus cabellos—_Es tan...perfecto que creo que es un sueño_.

—Te lo prometo Saory, jamás me iré de tu lado, siempre estaré para sostener tu mano y procurare hacer cada momento único, —ella se agazapo en su calor— dedicare cada segundo de mi vida a ello, te lo prometo, pero nunca me alejes de ti.

— ¿Siempre eres tan dulce?—bromeó ella, jugueteando su mano libre en el estomago del moreno—Te odiare por ello.

— ¡Oye!—se quejo el moreno, sonriendo al encontrarse con los preciosos zafiros de ella—_Te amo._

Seiya determinado, busco los labios de la mujer, mas ella traviesa, observó de reojo algo de crema sobre algunos frutos y con su dedo, tomó un poco y esparciéndosela en la nariz a Seiya, quien tardó en tomarle la gracia.

— ¡Mira tienes crema batida en la cara, pareces un muñeco de nieve!

Seiya la soltó y busco tomar un poco, embarrándosela a ella en su mejilla— ¡Oye!, tú también tienes y pareces una paloma. Saory tomó una servilleta y comentó:

—Espera, te limpiare, solo cierra los ojos—y así Seiya obedeció, se mantuvo uno segundos así con los ojos apretados y lentamente estos se fueron relajando cuando la sensación liviana de los labios de Saory, atraparon su boca, haciéndole tomarla de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Sus labios juguetearon unos segundos envueltos en eternidad mientras sus mechones lilas se removían con la brisa ligeramente y cuando su aliento se detuvo, Saory se alejo jadeante, pronunciando:

—_Mi caballero, yo también le amo._

**-x-**

Nachi caminaba seguro por esas calles de Tokio y cuando estaba a pasos de la entrada del lugar a donde iba, se detuvo al observar una preciosa silueta que parecía irreconocible. Una preciosa mujer de cabellos azulados, vestido fino y peinado sutil, esperaba en las afueras del orfanato con nerviosismo, o eso pudo apreciar por el tintineo de la punta de sus pies sobre la acera.

—Miho, ¿eres tu?—preguntó de lo mas sorprendido Nachi al acercarse y examinar con lentitud a la morena— luces muy bien ,¿a donde iras?

Miho sonrió apenada—¿tu crees?—el lobo asintió—gracias, iré a una cita.

—Luces muy bonita, será muy afortunado el tipo con quien salgas—la morena se apenó de mas—Pero bueno, ¿no sabes si Shunrei esta en el orfanato?

—No Nachi, Shunrei no esta aquí, no ha venido ahora.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó el santo— quería platicarle que me iré de vacaciones con Geki y Ban, decidimos ir con un grupo de personas a hacer labor social por el mundo ,además, quería contarle de una nueva chica de ese lugar que me ha robado el corazón.—la morena negó con su cabeza divertida—En fin solo quería despedirme.

—Prometo despedirte con ella.

—Bien.

Al revés de ellos, una limousine se posicionó a las afueras del orfanato y Miho no dudo en acercarse hacia el carro, despidiéndose a su paso de Nachi.

El lobo pudo observar como un hombre de cabello celeste y bien parecido descendía del auto y abría la puerta de la dama, sonriéndole a su paso—Estas preciosa esta tarde, Miho.

—Gracias Julián—y así, tras abordar el carro, ambos desaparecían. _Realmente él era un tipo afortunado, pensó el lobo._

**-x-**

El día nublado era el pretexto perfecto para no perder aquel abrazo en el cual la rubia se encontraba ya varias horas atrás y que a pesar de la incomodidad, nada importaba. Estaba atrapada por los fuertes brazos del joven cisne en el sofá de la sala, cubierta por una cobija y a su alrededor un sinfín de golosinas y empaques de películas.

El cisne se había quedado profundamente dormido al transcurso de una película y Eris no vaciló en no despertarlo, pues aquella imagen del joven relajado se le hacia preciosa. La dama pasó la fineza de su índice por la nariz del muchacho, mejilla y terminó en sus tentadores labios, esos que ella solamente podría reclamar como suyos. Bajo su mano hasta le pecho del joven y observó la mancha de sandia sobre su ropa, robándole una sonrisa silente al recordar el motivo de ella.

Hyoga comenzó a sentir cosquillas y de un solo golpe abrió los ojos, riendo sutilmente al encontrarse con la mirada de la dama.

— ¿Qué me haces?—murmuró el.

—Te observó...—afirmó ella—observó tu rostro y mientras más lo hago, mas me gusta.

El se sonrojo por lo dicho—Vamos a la cama, ya me duele el cuello de estar aquí.

Ella asintió, alzándose con lentitud al ritmo de él y segundos mas tarde ,lo observó estirarse como gato y sonrió por tal acción. De pronto y justo antes de dar el primer paso, un mareo invadió a la rubia, haciéndole sostenerse de repente del sillón. Hyoga al percatarse, de inmediato se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo:

— ¿Te sientes bien, vamos al médico?—comentó ansioso el santo—Esto no puede pasar de nuevo, te llevare al hospital.

—Contrólate Hyoga, —dijo la mujer don diversión— parece que tu eres el que esta embarazado.

—No me importa lo que digas te llevare al hospital y...

Hyoga estaba a punto de alzarla entre sus brazos para llevarla afuera, sin embargo al tratar de analizar lo dicho por la rubia, su ceño se frunció y abrió los ojos, sorprendido:

— ¿Dijiste que...?—murmuró sin entender el santo. —¿Eris tu...?

Ella sonrió al ver el rostro conmovido del santo a cada segundo más y asintió divertida. Hyoga se volvió loco de emoción y la atrapó entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar sobre si mientras comenzaba a reír casi eufórico.

— ¡ ¿Es enserio?!

—No mentiría con algo así...—objetó ella, siendo abrazada de inmediato con euforia por el santo.

— ¡Te amo Eris, te amo como a nadie!—grito el santo envuelto en emoción mientras ella comenzaba a sentir gotitas en sus ojos, emocionada por la reacción del santo.

—_Y yo a ti, Hyoga._

**-x-**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el travieso despertador de media noche comenzó a resonar, haciéndole estirar su mano hasta la cómoda para apagarlo de inmediato y no despertar a su acompañante.

Se levantó de la cama aun aturdido, quedando sentado sobre ella unos segundos mientras resoplaba sus flequillos tratando de volver lentamente a la realidad y fue entonces que sonrió al contemplar la espalda desnuda de la preciosa rubia que le acompañaba; recordando la locura a la que habían llegado ambos horas atrás. Para Shun, ella lucia realmente hermosa y serena en aquel estado pasivo del mundo de los sueños, así que con ternura y sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa, con suavidad deslizó su mano sobre sus cabellos y rostro, sin el afán de despertarle. _¿Cuanto tiempo había esperado por ella?, quizá una eternidad, pero cada vez que la tenia cerca, sabia que había valido la pena el dolor durante aquel tiempo._

De pronto, la sed comenzó a hacer estragos en aquella habitación calurosa que solo era iluminada por un destello débil de luz de la calle, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se alzó de la cama, buscando su pantaloncillo por el suelo y colocándose encima, para avanzar a pies descalzos a la cocina.

Buscó el apagador de luz y se allegó a la alacena, sacando un vaso de ella para después tomar la jarra de agua del frigo y servirse un poco de agua. Bebió con ansiedad el delicioso líquido frio y con vaso en mano, avanzó lentamente hacia la luz atrayente del exterior que se colaba por la ventana dirigida al parque.

Hipnotizado por la preciosa luz de la ciudad y noche, observó los arboles bailando al ritmo de la brisa nocturna tras el cristal mientras dejaban caer algunas hojas en círculos en plena soledad y los grillos resonaban su preciosa melodía_._

"_Quizá allá afuera estaba mas fresco que en donde estoy",_pensó el santo de Andrómeda y entonces sus mente comenzó a divagar en porque había escogido aquel lugar para vivir con June.

Shun en el fondo sentía que no pertenecía a un lugar, todos sus amigos tenían una persona, un lugar a donde retornar y él ,siempre neutral, regresaba a la mansión, y no era que no le gustara o se sintiera incomodo, si no que deseaba un ligar para si mismo. Por eso, en ese pequeño departamento había decidido que seria un buen lugar para vivir, aquel donde la belleza de lo que se veía en su exterior de la ventana llenara de calidez su corazón, donde cada vez que su corazón sintiera ganas de flaquear, observara tras la ventana y al ver la sonrisa de la gente al pasar, se llenara de una paz infinita.

Luego entonces su mente fue mas alla,comenzando a figurarse a dos pequeñitos a su lado, casualmente una rubia y otro muy semejante a él, frente a esa ventana observando el día soleado y haciéndole mil y un preguntas sobre las personas que caminaba en el parque y como segundos más tarde, sus mejillas se encendían cuando ellos preguntaban sobre las parejas que se tomaban de las manos, sin embargo el giraba a su lado y June, preciosa como siempre, contestaba con una sutil respuesta a los pequeños, sacando del aprieto al santo_._

_Realmente deseaba vivir un montón de cosas a su lado, pero June parecía tener otros sueños para ambos y aunque ya era un consuelo estar a su lado, no dejaba de sentir nostalgia_.

Lentamente unos delicados brazos cubrieron la desnuda silueta del santo, haciéndolo retornar de sus pensamientos. June lo abrazó suspirando aun adormilada y con una sabana envuelta únicamente en su cuerpo, haciendo sonreír al santo por tomarle desprevenido.

— ¿En qué piensas?—murmuro aun semidormida June mientras Shun buscaba sus manos para llevarlas hasta sus labios.

—En todo lo que quiero hacer contigo. —la escucho sonreír—June ,me va hacer falta vida para hacer todo lo que quiero a tu lado, si es que me permites estar a tu lado.

—Entonces...comencemos ahora. —objetó ella, invitándole a girarse y enfrentarle.

—June...—la mirada determinada del él comenzó a poner nerviosa la mujer—_quiero vivir aquí, contigo._

—_Shun...—murmuro ella sorprendida._

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono sobresalto a ambos, interrumpiendo de momento su conversación.

—Espera un segundo Shun, iré a contestar—comentó June y acto seguido, tomo la bocina del mismo.

— ¿Nachi?—Shun suspiró.

—Oh, June, perdona por despertarte, solo quería decirte que...me voy y quiero despedirme. —murmuró la voz tras el teléfono.

— ¿A donde te vas Nachi, en donde estas?—preguntó la rubia por la bocina mientras shun relajaba su mirada y se acercaba a June.

—En el aeropuerto con Geki y Ban ,quise avisarte antes pero...no pude, en fin ,iré con un grupo a distintos países a hacer labor social, y quizá tarde algunos meses en volver, así que voy a extrañarte amiga, aunque no mucho ya que...te diré que probablemente vuelva con alguna novia de regreso.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?—añadió la rubia con molestia—pude verte ido a despedir, en fin, te deseo suerte Nachi, no dudes enviarme cartas, no quiero que te olvides de mi.

—No lo hare, lo prometo—agrego convincente el lobo—bueno debo irme June, te veo pronto.

—_Adiós Nachi y suerte._

Al colgar, Nachi suspiro con tristeza y comento al viento—_Yo también...te deseo mucha suerte y felicidad June..._

_**-x-**_

— ¿Se ha ido?—preguntó Shun al observar el rostro intranquilo de June, quien se sentó en el sillón.

—Pero volverá, y eso es lo que importa, no nos olvidara. —el la imito. Al verla tan pensativa y triste, Shun posó sus manos sobre las de ella y exclamó.

—Perdóname June, no quise presionarte, olvida lo que...

—Tú no me dejes mas, nunca me dejes. —ella le interrumpió, observándole con ternura—al colgar el teléfono, entendí que no quiero jamás sentir este vacio si un día te vas.

—June...

—Lo que importa es que estas a mi lado, y quiero que sea así siempre, Shun.

El sonrió, echando su espalda lentamente sobre el sillón mientras ella se acercaba y posicionaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Lo prometo—murmuró el santo.

Ella le tomó la barbilla y lentamente, dejo vagar su nariz sobre el rostro del santo, hasta que sus labios se toparon con los suyos, y por instinto comenzó a besarle.

—_Cumple tu promesa, porque no puedo estar sin ti, Shun._

_Y así, cubiertos en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos amantes se fundieron en un beso._

**-x-**

Era una tarde tranquila y ella podía ver pasar uno a uno los diferentes rostros de las personas que ahí penetraban en busca de un delicioso café, sin embargo, había unos en particular que había visto en repetidas ocasiones en aquel lugar y tal parecía que ella podía ser la narradora de la historia que en ellos se desenvolvía.

De pronto, un muchacho de chamarra negra, cabello castaño y guitarra a su dorso penetró a la cafetería acompañado de una preciosa morena de cabello azulado, a quien ya había visto pasara en menudas ocasiones, solo que esta vez iba vestida totalmente diferente a la sencillez con la que la había visto siempre, un sencillo vestido azulado.

Observo al joven acercarse a la barra, y pedir un café para si y otro para su compañera.

Sonrió al ver al joven, pues se le hacia realmente atractivo y lo observó ir a su mesa junto a su compañera. Acto seguido, lo vio sostenerla de la mano y dedicarle un par de palabras, haciendo que la dama suspirara con fuerza.

De pronto, ella sintió la extraña necesidad de detener a aquel joven y que él no abandonara aquella mujer, era como si una especie de recuerdo inaudito se apoderara de ella y corrió lejos de la barra de la cafetería para alcanzarle, sin embargo, en lugar de partir, el joven de chamarra abrió la puerta dejando entrar a cuatro siluetas. Su corazón comenzó a latir descomunal y sin esperarlo, su cuerpo se desvaneció en medio del lugar.

Minutos mas tarde ,su mirada borrosa se fue abriendo lentamente ,regresándola a la realidad y mostrando ante ella a varias personas observándole a su alrededor, mas una en particular, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos, hizo que su aliento se detuviera.

—_Tu..._

El joven moreno que la sostenía, preguntaba con la mirada de sus compañeros encima y algunos clientes— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Aitana alzó su mano hacia el rostro del joven que le sostenía y lo acarició dedicándole una mirada llena de emoción_—Estas aquí._

—Parece que te conoce Ikki—murmuró Shun extrañado por la actitud de la joven al igual que sus compañeros quienes compartían miradas confundidas.

— ¿Me conoce?—preguntó Ikki con sorpresa.

—_Si, en un sueño._

_**Fin...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ¿a que no se esperan el final**_?, _**pues si, todo lo sucedido en lo que fue el transcurso del fic ,fueron puras divagaciones y sueños de Aitana, quien se hizo una historia en su cabeza al ver la cara de los caballeros día tras día pasar por su cafetería ,y en sus divagaciones y locura, se inventó un romance con Ikki, mas nunca los conoció de cerca a ninguno.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic...¡mil gracias por su compañía, paciencia, y apoyo para mi! ustedes son quienes me motivan a terminar cada uno de los fics que publico y a continuar con mas locuras. Quizá tarde un poco en volver a escribir algo sobre mis bronceados, ya que mis doraditos me reclaman atención al igual que mis otros fics ,así que debo volver a ellos y quizá les sorprenda en un futuro con más, sobretodo si me ponen en sus favoritos .. .. haha no es cierto.**_

_**Mil gracias a todas y cada una de esas personas que se tomaron el tiempito de estar conmigo en cada capitulo, su tiempo es un regalo divino. (Pegaso Seiya, Kasumi, Melgothic, dark acuario,tepucihuatl,yhemira,liluel azul,diana, cami,luna dark y quien me haya faltado)**_


End file.
